


Professor Layton and the Rosenwald's Mirror

by Dreamiiiiie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fanfiction, Layton Kyouju | Professor Layton Spoilers, Level-5 - Freeform, Mystery, Nintendo - Freeform, OC, Other, Professor Layton - Freeform, Video Game, layton, puzzle, riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamiiiiie/pseuds/Dreamiiiiie
Summary: After the many striking events of his last adventures, the famous Professor Layton has not yet finished ! Indeed, one day he received a strange letter from an admirer, asking her for her help about a new mystery, which will not be easy...





	1. Mist

London was one of the quietest cities on that day. The rain was pouring in and a pea purée was invading the capital. The streets were empty, only a few brave people struggled to find their way through the mist.

Not far away, in an apartment located in one of the most popular neighbourhoods, a young woman was pacing, seeming to be in a state of intense reflection.

Victoria Smith was one of the most ordinary people you could know: Indeed, she was unlike any other and had the quietest life. She just let time pass, without looking for anything. At least that's what her neighbors thought.

In reality, these "transient" states were very recurrent. And these were in no way random. She had no work and stayed at home most of the time. His daily life was therefore one of reflection and research.

"Research"? Let's get to the facts later, shall we?

She had a choice to make (hence the paces). Was that really a good idea? After all, she wasn't thinking about just anyone. One of London's most renowned teachers... Who else but the famous Hershel Layton might be able to solve a mystery as enticing as this one?

She decided to sit on her desk for a moment and review all the information she had gathered about this strange character. An unnamed mess, one could nevertheless distinguish between a pile of newspaper clippings (from the London Times), sketches but also much (too much) notes. But why?

Victoria closed her eyes, a sign of intense concentration, and put her chin on her fists.

A few minutes later, she took a pen and a piece of writing paper, inspired, and began to write.

After five drafts, she had finally found the perfect form for her story. After signing it, with her most beautiful signature, she put the mail in a very simple envelope and closed it with a flaming wax seal.

"It's a very big risk I'm taking here," she thought.

But she had no choice. She could not go on the adventure alone and she did not know who else to call upon. Professor Layton, in her eyes, was the perfect person to help her: she had heard about her discoveries, especially that of the Azran Legacy, one of the most recent. She had a certain admiration for him, but the feeling of danger began to overwhelm her. Thanks to word of mouth, she learned that this famous Professor could solve any mystery and that his unparalleled ability to solve riddles was second to none.

  
Any riddle?

She drove away these evil thoughts. Prohibition to be negative! Victoria hated misfortune and all those harmful emotions. She lived only for happiness and joy. The opposite was not true. She stretched and looked out the window: The rain was gone, but the fog was still visible. It doesn't matter. She had to post this letter as soon as possible.

She was running through the streets of London. No one knew why a young woman like her was in such a hurry, so undressed (she had failed to wear proper clothing at daytime temperatures. Indeed a simple pilgrim was much too light for a weather as cold as this one).

Once her letter was mailed (in registered form, it had to arrive urgently to its recipient), she went home and made herself a nice cup of tea. She did not know if she should go to the destination she had given to the archaeologist. Who knows, maybe he'd stand her up? But she remembered that he was a true and perfect Gentleman. His hypothesis was immediately cancelled.

His departure was scheduled in two days. Her bag was ready and she had mentally prepared for any potential inconveniences or risks that could affect her "plan".

She had a very specific example in mind when she thought of that....


	2. A strange admirer

The University of Gressenheller. Who didn't know this one of the most famous and famous establishments in London? This is where our dear Professor Layton taught archaeology. He also spent most of his time in his office with his apprentice Luke Triton.

His former assistant, Emmeline Altava, who was actually a TARGENT mole, had decided to fly on her own. It was difficult for them to get used to this sudden departure, but it was time to turn the page.

The Professor was sitting at his desk, sipping his tea while preparing his future lessons. How long had it been since he had done that? Indeed, since all these adventures, rich in twists and turns and revelations, he did not have time to return to his monotonous and restful life.

As for Luke, he was, on the contrary, eager to solve a new mystery. No wonder for a child, you might say. Moreover, he had still not accepted the sudden disappearance of Aurora, the emissary of the Azran, who was more than that in his eyes. She was a friend..

Indeed, this latest discovery, the Azran Legacy, had been one of their most significant discoveries. How would you react if you learned that your enemy was in fact your older brother and that the leader of a very powerful paramilitary organization your father?

Isn't that upsetting?

The little boy was tired of looking at the landscape and decided to pick up the mail as he did every morning. It had become his little tradition. He quickly looked at the professor.

"-Always in the same place, at the same time," he thought, amused.

After the landing, he rushed down the stairs and rushed to his mentor's mailbox. He opened it with the greatest delicacy, his eyes shining.

Two letters.

Luke, having trouble hiding his excitement, had to refrain from opening these two letters in a row. After all, it wasn't his place to do it.

Neither one nor two, he hurried back to the office. Hershel Layton, was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the door open with a huge crash, followed by his apprentice proudly waving the mail.

"Well, Luke, may I ask what makes you so happy?  
-Look at Professor! You received two letters! Maybe a new mystery that knows!"

Layton just smiled at him. The boy handed him the two envelopes.

The first envelope was of pale lavender. It was closed with a blood-red wax seal, which was unknown to him.

The second envelope, on the other hand, was a coffee-coloured one, similar to the dyeing of the scrolls of yesteryear. It was also sealed with a red seal, but it certainly seemed familiar to him.

He chose to open the envelope to the unknown bucket first. He inspected it in detail. After all, it could contain an enigma or even a clue, who knows. Not likely, you know that, but we're talking about Layton anyway....

He opened it without much difficulty (the seal was easy to remove) and unfolded the thick ivory paper. He took a sip of his tea and began his reading, with the greatest attention:

_ **"Dearest Professor Layton,** _

_ **You don't know me, but I can only count on you. Forgive me for forgetting to introduce myself: My name is Victoria Smith, a fervent and banal admirer of your findings. You are a remarkable person, and your many adventures have fascinated me.** _   
_ **Finally, let us get to the facts. Indeed, I am not writing to you in any way to convey my praise. I have a request that might interest you and your little apprentice: Tell me, have you heard of an object that could offer you what you wanted most?** _   
_ **I'm pretty sure I've aroused your curiosity. A rather vague description, certainly, but do you really think I was going to expose everything to you in this letter?** _   
_ **Attached, you will find a place. That's where I'd be waiting for you.** _

_ **I thank you and look forward to hearing from you,** _

_ **Victoria Smith"** _

Victoria Smith... That name didn't mean anything to him. It was common for him to receive such requests, but he had indeed heard of a relic described as the one in the letter. He had simply not yet focused his attention on it.

After all these adventures, it was understandable. But before deciding whether or not he would accept, he decided to read the second letter, which intrigued him just as much.

He did the same, opened the seal and unrolled the letter. Before reading the title, his gaze went directly to the signature. And what a surprise when he discovered who was the sender of this message...


	3. The Butler

"-A problem, Professor?" Luke asked.

He did not answer. He simply read the title of the message with the greatest attention:

_ **"Dear Professor Layton,** _

_ **I am sure you were surprised when you read who was the sender of this letter. You're not dreaming, you saw it. It may seem strange to you, under the circumstances, but only you can clarify my doubt.** _   
_ **Indeed, a few days ago I received a very strange letter. Moreover, the message was anonymous, and it was very disturbing to me. You will understand, that I would like to avoid giving more details, we are never too careful.** _   
_ **Mr. Layton, I would like to discuss this situation one-on-one with you and, of course, your apprentice. It is therefore preferable to meet us at the attached address on the back of this letter.** _

_ **My most sincere greetings,** _

_ **Raymond."** _

Multiple thoughts jostled. Raymond....his brother's butler, Descole. Why this letter? Did his master know about it? What was that other mystery?

"-Professor...?"

He looked up, then turned to Luke, smiling at him:

"-Luke, could you bring me some letterhead, please?  
-Right away, Professor!"

Once, this in his possession, he wrote with the greatest care a reply to the two letters received.

"Says Professor, who was the sender of this second letter?  
-You'll find out soon enough, boy."

More mysteries... Luke had finally gotten used to them. He didn't flinch, knowing full well that he would get his answer sooner or later. So he waited until his mentor finished what he had to do. Once this is done, the young boy jumps out of his place:

"-What are we going to do now?  
-Well Luke, new mysteries await us!  
-Really?! So we're going to join Miss Smith? Do you trust her?  
-Come on, Luke, a gentleman always has to help the ladies. But first of all, we have to get to the area around Misthallery....  
-Hein? But why is that Pro-... Wait, are you referring to the second letter?"

The Professor nodded. Luke had a bad feeling about this. A multitude of theories began to sprout in his mind, but all of them cancelled each other out, because they either contradicted each other or had no basis.

During the rest of the week, Layton and Luke had sent the replies by registered mail. The archaeologist was beginning to investigate the famous object that Victoria had mentioned in her letter.

They left at the beginning of the following week.

Luke's thoughts were busy the whole way. When they arrived near the village where the little apprentice had lived, they recalled the tragic events that had struck this place. That was three years ago....

The Laytonmobile stopped. Layton went down, followed by Luke.

"It is better to continue on foot".

Luke nodded. They headed for a forest, which the boy didn't really like. He didn't understand anything. Or maybe he didn't want to understand...?

The further they went, the denser and darker the forest became. The atmosphere was particularly suffocating and heavy.

They arrived in front of a gloomy mansion, worthy of a haunted mansion. As the Professor knocked slowly at the door, his apprentice looked at him in panic. He seemed to have finally understood:

"-Professor, don't tell me..."

But Luke was interrupted by a squeaky squeaky door:

"-Gentlemen, I've been waiting for you."  
  



	4. Anonymity

"So Descole is the mysterious sender?! Tell me it's a joke, Professor!"

Layton knew that. He did not want to reveal more to his apprentice because he could never support Descole, which was perfectly understandable in view of the atrocities he had been able to commit in recent years.

"Well, Luke, it wasn't Descole who sent me that letter.  
-Huh?"

The two characters looked at the butler.

"-So come in, I'll explain everything. I'd just ask you to keep a low profile. You see, sir knows nothing about it."

Layton and his apprentice entered as quietly as possible. The entrance was only lit by candles. They recognized the particular style of the owner of the mansion.

Luke was still dizzy. Everything was going at an incredible speed, he didn't have time to calmly set his mind and summarize the situation.

"I'm sorry I can't welcome you in the most appropriate way, but I didn't really have a choice. Chased the old man.  
-There's nothing wrong with that, Raymond, I understand the situation perfectly. Nevertheless, why doesn't Descole know about it?"

The butler sighed and slowly put his hand in his jacket pocket to come out....A letter. It was starting to make a lot of letters, indeed.

He handed it to the Professor.

"I received it a few days ago. I was very surprised to see that it was addressed to myself and not to him. It's better if you read it before I explain everything."

The archaeologist carefully examined the paper and then unfolded it. Barely had he begun to read that something obvious to him struck him, which his apprentice did not fail to notice. He preferred to keep quiet, because he knew that no matter what he said, the professor would not answer him.

Layton began to read the letter in a low voice:

_ **"Dearest Raymond,** _

_ **To be honest, I'm a little confused to write this message to you. You see, in this story, I'm just the messenger.** _   
_ **I come from an old acquaintance, or maybe a friend? I don't know. But enough chatter, I prefer to get to the point:** _

_ **I received a letter a few weeks ago from my best friend, Meredith. She's the one who brought me to contact you. I was more than troubled by his message. Indeed, she had written to me about a certain organization in which she was "Prisoner"? Yes, that's the term she used. ** _   
_ **She had also ordered me urgently to contact you to announce...Her death. Yes, you read these lines correctly. At first, I didn't take her seriously, but I haven't heard from her since. It's like she never existed.** _   
_ **After much research, I am now certain: Meredith is dead.** _

_ **I carried out his last wishes. She wanted me to send you a letter about her death. All this is so sudden and incomprehensible to me....** _   
_ **I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry. I don't know what relationship you had with her.... So we might as well end this message now.** _

_ **Goodbye.... "** _

There was no signature. An anonymous letter, then. He let a grin appear on his face. But he did not prefer to reveal his little theory.

"Well... I didn't really expect a message like that..." he said, looking at the butler and holding the letter to Luke, who rushed to read it.  
-In any case, the sender is direct in her message. How can anyone be insensitive, especially when it's such bad news...? He continued, after finishing his reading."

Raymond sighed, before putting the mail away. He put his hands behind his back:

"Miss is a long-time friend. She was Sir's assistant until a few years ago.  
-What-... You mean Descole had an assistant? Luke exclaimed.  
-Professor Sycamore Luke, not Descole, replied his mentor.  
-I am more and more lost..."

The old man continued, ignoring what the little boy had said:

"I couldn't give you too many details, it would take forever and the gentleman knows more about it than I do.  
-But what happened to her? Luke asked.  
-Come on, Luke, it's none of our business.   
-She was forced to join TARGENT almost four years ago.  
-Hum. I see... thought the archaeologist"

Luke swallows. He had only bad memories about this organization. It had caused too much misery in recent years. He and his mentor preferred not to ask for more.

The Gentleman was thinking. Something was not clear in that letter. And this writing....

He was taken from his dreams by his apprentice who asked a question that was interesting:

"Does Descole know about this death?"

Raymond nodded his head in a way negative. The two guests were surprised, it was not like him to hide such a thing from his master.

"-I just can't tell him. You see, Miss's departure affected him more than anything.   
-But you could have tried to find her, before it was too late! Almost screamed Luke.  
-I know full well that it was a lost cause with the gentleman. You're getting to know him, so you know how he is."

It is true that as Jean Descole, only despair still emanated in him. He had only had eyes for his revenge and nothing else.

"It is this death and the sender that confuses you so much, am I wrong? Layton asked, smiling.  
-Well, yes. I can't believe Miss is dead, I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't die so easily. I'm convinced she's still alive.  
-And what about the sender Raymond? continued the boy.  
-Actually, I don't understand why this letter was sent to me. Moreover, it is anonymous, and I have no idea who it is....  
-Don't worry, Raymond, I think I have an idea about this sender, Smile Layton.  
-And who do you have in mind? Luke asked Luke.  
-Lavre Luke, but you'll have to wait, I'd rather be sure, before you know anything."

He paused for a short while before resuming:

"-Raymond, if you want, I would be happy to help you clarify your doubt. After all, it is the duty of a Gentleman," he says, readjusting his top hat.  
-If you don't mind."

The apprentice smiled a little smile on Raymond's face. He was also ready to help this poor man find his friend. And yet, it meant helping Descole, which he didn't like.

"Before everything else I would like to ask you one last favor," continued the archaeologist.  
-What is that?   
-Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to..."

He could not finish his sentence until he was interrupted by a monotonous voice, which Luke immediately recognized:

"-Raymond, may I ask who you're talking to...?" 


	5. A most surprising request

The man slowly descended the steps. At each step, the echo of his steps was heard.

Luke felt the anger growing inside him. He hated that man. He had certainly saved his life, but that would never justify all the atrocities he had committed. His mentor could see his apprentice's reaction. He then put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind look, which made Luke a little less angry.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect to have guests. Moreover, the man began by looking at Raymond.  
-It's good to see you again... Descole," Professor Layton continued.

Descole looked at his brother, and just let out a sardonic smile.

"The pleasure is shared, Layton."

Luke just growled in silence. There was no question of retaliation, or he was going to get carried away and reframed by Descole.

"Sir, I apologize most sincerely, I should not have brought them here without your permission," Raymond added.  
-And may I know the reason for his secrecy? Tiked the masked man."

The butler looked almost pitifully at Layton and his apprentice.

"-Raymond, it is better to be honest with him, if you ask me," continued the Archaeologist.

The old man nodded and pulled out that letter again.

"From whom does it come? Descole asked, annoyedly.  
-Sir, you will understand when you read it."

So Descole took great care to read it. One, Five, Ten minutes passed, but the silence was still there for him. None of the protagonists dared to break the ice. They were patient, waiting for a comment from the person concerned.

"-Tss."

That's all he's saying. He returned the mail to his butler. He had strangely lost his smile.

"That's all you have to say?" Luke asked him.  
-I suspected it anyway," he replied, taking off his usual smile, which Luke hated so much."

He lost his patience. How could he react in this way? He could no longer remain silent, he had to express the depth of his thoughts to her.

"How can you say such a thing?! She was your assistant!   
-Navré, kid, but it was Professor Sycamore's, not mine," he replied in an irritated tone.  
-But you are Professor Syc-  
\- Enough! He replied.  
-Anyway, I'm sure it's because of you that she joined TARGENT!  
-Tell me, you cheeky little thing, wouldn't your mentor have taught you to respect your elders? You don't even know what you're talking about!"

Well done Luke. He had managed to make Descole angry. But he did not regret his words at all. Layton and Raymond were obviously uncomfortable with the ambiguity of the situation. The silence returned for a few minutes. This time Layton broke it:

"Allow me to tell you that there are a few things that concern me in this letter.  
-Well, I had missed your little "Laytonesque" intuitions, Descole continued ironically, obviously still angry. "

Layton ignored this remark and took out of his pocket the envelope he had received at the same time as that of the Butler.

"-Watch this envelope carefully.   
-It is also lavender-coloured! Shouted Luke  
-Tss... How amazing.  
-Oh you when you have something interesting to say you can talk! said Luke  
-Let's go calm down, let's see, Pursuit Layton"

The professor handed the letter to his brother and pretended to read it. Her interlocutor flinched and began to read it aloud. He then handed it over to his butler, who in turn read it.

"It's exactly the same handwriting.  
-Indeed, Descole.  
-It seems far too easy to me. The coincidence is too huge to be true.  
-And that's one of the details she neglected.  
-What do you mean, professor? Luke asked."

As usual, the archaeologist started pacing with his eyes closed:

"-Luke, I'm sure the anonymous sender is the same sender who asked us for help. It is enough to compare the two letters to detect two common points: The color of the paper as well as the writing style.  
-But Professor, I must admit that at the time, I rather agree with Descole.... It's a pretty big coincidence...  
-That's true. But she probably didn't know that we knew Raymond," he concludes with a smile.  
-If you say so... I still have a hard time believing it."

That's his little deduction. But something tells me it didn't stop there....We'll see about that later, will we?

"-What are we going to do now? Raymond asked.  
-I come back to my proposal mentioned earlier, Layton replied.  
-And what is this proposal then? Descole continued.  
-Have you ever heard of the artifact mentioned in the letter you read?"

He thinks for a moment. He had seen many of the artefacts during his various travels.

"-I vaguely heard about it indeed.  
-I had a little bit of a feeling about that, actually. Well, can I suggest you-  
-Accompany you?  
-Professor, you don't think seriously? What are you thinking, he's going to use you again! "

Descole couldn't help but giggle. This boy was definitely determined to annoy him, for a yes or a no.

"Well Layton, it would be a pleasure to accompany you. I have to tell you, this relic is eye-catching. But tell me, why did you make me an offer as it is? After all, you know very well who I am and what actions I have taken?"

Still as Sarcastic as ever. Luke was wondering if he wasn't having fun provoking him:

"-We know very well who you are! You're a manipulator, a liar and an impostor! You're the worst person I've ever met!  
-Well, the teenage crisis is starting to take effect. You won't stop shutting your mouth, will you?  
-...  
-Think what you want, you'll always be wrong. You don't know me. Oh yes, I'm awfully mean! So be it. But learn to hold your tongue, especially if it's to talk nonsense.  
-...  
-Thank you," he ended up saying in a detestable tone.  
-I hate you, Luke whispered."

Layton breathed a sigh. He ignored the scene, it was no use adding anything else. He looked at Raymond.

"I'd like you to come with us, too.  
-It goes without saying, Mr. Layton, I would always accompany Mr. Descole no matter what."

The archaeologist turned to Luke, sorry. He knew what he was doing and he had no choice. His brother had helped him a lot in the past, and he knew he still needed his help. Moreover, Raymond's call for help gave way to a new enigma to solve.....


	6. Travel, Travel

The silence was still there for a few minutes. It was finally Descole who spoke:

"And rather than just stand there, what are we waiting for to leave? He said, looking away at his brother."

Not surprisingly, his question was rhetorical. He just wanted to break that damn silence that he was beginning to hate more than anything.

Layton went on to bring up the young woman's letter:

"I suggest we go directly to the place indicated in her letter.  
-Can I suggest to the gentleman that we use the Bostonius to get there? Raymond asked, to which his Master replied with a positive nod.  
-Indeed, it seems like a good idea. Regarding mapping and documentation, Luke and I did the necessary work."

Luke nodded silently. He was obviously always uplifted by what Descole had told him just a few minutes ago.

"Well, in this case let's hurry, it would be unfortunate to keep Miss Smith waiting too long. Raymond, Descole, do you have something to do first?  
-No, nothing at all we can leave Layton," he replied, readjusting his tricorn.  
-Are you really planning on leaving like that? Luke asked coldly, looking at the masked man."

The answer was obvious to him. But he didn't know why, but the words had come out of his mouth.

"I mean... in the face of this story, isn't it better than...?  
-It's useless.  
-Well..."

There is no need to retort or it would again turn against him. This man was impossible to reason with no matter what he said. More and more annoying....

They rushed to board the Bostonius. The interior of the ship had not changed since their last trip. It was still as luxurious and spacious as ever.

Layton checked the destination again: Bavaria, a region in southern Germany. He had never been there before, it will be a first for him.

Raymond and Descole approached the archaeologist to find out more about this famous destination.

"Bavaria? That's the least... Moose, Descole began.  
-We go to the village of Rosenberg. It is located in a valley, quite isolated from urban life, Layton continued.  
-Perfect, I enter all these coordinates, and we can take off, Raymond asked."

The trip was pleasant, without any danger, which had been rare since past events. Layton, Luke and Descole studied the famous little village and the relic that had been at the heart of all the subjects for a few hours now. The tension was gradually dissipating.

At that moment, no one could have imagined that this adventure was not going to be easy...

*** * ***

Observing the place where she had been for a few days, her thoughts multiplied. She invented multiple scenarios, positive or catastrophic. She was worried. Very worried.

She closed her eyes and began to walk her usual hundred paces. The click of his footsteps sounded rather pleasant to him. She stopped and took out a notebook that seemed worn out by time. She landed and started scribbling in it.

"Get ready to play your part, the serious things are just beginning..."


	7. Track Game | Part. 1

After long hours of travel, the small group arrived at their destination. Raymond had taken care to "put" the Bostonius as far away from the village as possible as a precaution.

They were a few hours from Rosenberg:

"Well, we'll have to keep walking," Layton began.  
-Professor, are we really going to have to walk to the village? asked Luke.  
-I think it's better to be careful, you never know," Descole continued.  
-Prudent, cautious, I agree, but still, our destination is still behind these mountains, eventually completing Luke by pointing to the same mountains.  
-Come on, kid, it's just a little hike, which I'm sure will do you the world of good. Unless you'd rather wait in Bostonius with Raymond? "

He ends up giggling. Luke didn't flinch and readjusted his cap, went up and started walking. It wasn't that complicated and tiring. All they had to do was follow the marked path. It goes without saying that they were not dressed appropriately for the situation despite everything.

After a two-hour walk, they arrived at their destination: Rosenberg.

Rosenberg was one of the small villages in Germany, where everyone knew each other. It was not very large and it was "scattered" over the entire landscape from the valley to the top of the mountains. Nature was dominant despite active civilization. Layton, Luke and Descole, stopped in the middle of a large square (it was supposed to be the center of Rosenberg).

The sun was hitting in the middle of a bronze statue that adorned the place. The ground was covered with sand-coloured paving stones. Many people, young and old, walked around this place.

The trio did not move and observed the surroundings. Where was Miss Smith? The Professor, looking at each passer-by, noticed that one of them was approaching the group:

"A city lady who asked me to give it to a "Layton". From the description she gave me, I'd say it's you, right?"

He was a young farmer. He was probably in his thirties. Did he have a certain accent... particular enough?

"Yes, it is me, can I help you?"

The villager said nothing and handed a pretty purple envelope to the archaeologist, who immediately recognized it. He thanked him and opened the letter:

_ **"Dearest Professor Layton,** _

_ **If you are reading these words, it is because Celian has perfectly fulfilled his mission. Did you think for a second that I would show myself to you so quickly and easily? Who doesn't tell me you're just a usurper?** _   
_ **My request is very simple: Let's play a little treasure hunt. But not just any one! You will have four puzzles to solve. Succeed and you will have proved to me that you are indeed the famous Professor Hershel Layton. Then I could show myself to you and your little apprentice.** _

_ **In order to ensure that you respect this game to the letter, Celian will follow you and monitor you. Break these rules and I will be uncompromising."** _

"-A treasure hunt?"

Luke and Descole had read over the Professor's shoulder, far too impatient. The archaeologist lifted his head up towards this famous villager:

"I suppose you are...  
-Celian, yes, that's me!"

He had a cheerful tone, followed by a big smile. He seemed to be one of those country people who didn't dwell on the misfortunes of the world.

"Well, are you ready for this little game? It would be annoying if we kept the lady waiting too long. Celian continued.  
-Just a second, pal."

Descole cut him off and looked at him with firmness and mistrust.

"It seems very strange to me that this young lady gave such important instructions to the first villager who came. Moreover, I am convinced that he is withholding vital information from us.  
-Think what you want, Mr. Masked Man, I'm just carrying out orders. "Keep your mouth shut" is what she told me.   
-I am curious to know why you are obeying him with your finger and your eye, Layton added.  
-You know I care about my life!  
-Your life?  
-You should meet her as soon as possible, you'll understand."

He shivered for a moment, which made Descole laugh.

"Are you afraid of her?  
-And how! I've never seen a girl like this before. If you had seen that tone and look....  
-Well, we'll see about that, tss.  
-Let me guess, you think I'm the last of the idiots?  
-Well done, hehe."

The clash was interrupted by gurgling. Luke apologized, red with shame:

"-Oh uh ! Sorry... It's just that I didn't really eat this morning...  
-It's nothing, my boy, I must confess that I'm hungry too, Layton reassured him.  
-In that case, Mr. Peasant, why don't you come with us...? You could be very useful to us, Retorqua Descole, smiling."

Celian stunned, but seeing that he had no choice, he led the small group to a traditional inn.

After settling in properly and ordering what was needed, Layton spoke:

"Tell me Celian, forgive me for being so direct, but have you ever heard of an artifact that would give you everything you want?"

The concerned cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable:

"You know, relics, artifacts, all that, I don't know much about it. So never heard of it. But maybe the lady will enlighten you.  
-Well, thank you all the same....  
-Well, that's funny because I could have sworn you weren't the only one who asked that question."

Descole became involved in the dialogue:

"The famous lady, I suppose...?  
-Yes, but there were also other people.  
-Who was it?"

The peasant stretched out for a brief moment, then massaged his temple, his eyes wrinkled. He was thinking:

"Strangers too, for sure! And they didn't look comfortable at all. I tried to warn your young woman, but she was already gone.  
-Hmm..."

Layton was thinking. So they weren't the only ones looking for this object... Obviously, it would have been too easy. He took a brief look at his brother, who was also in a dream.

"I don't know who it was, so I advise you to be careful, just in case...  
-Professor, do you know who might be looking for this object?  
-For the moment not Luke..."

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Celian gave a brief overview of the village, which was about culture and traditions.

But it was better not to drag on...

They returned to the main square a few minutes later:

"Well from now on, I follow the instructions so I prefer to warn you, that if you have a problem, you shouldn't complain to me.  
-Of course, we understand perfectly," replied the archaeologist, readjusting his top hat."

The farmer handed them a Lavender-coloured paper.

The treasure hunt was about to begin....


	8. Track Game | Part. 2

"It's up to you now. Of course I'll come with you, to make sure you're not cheating. I mean, not that I trust you, Mr. Top Hat, but he's mostly your masked friend here."

The villager took a quick, meaningful look towards Descole. As the person concerned was about to respond, Layton was quick to take the floor, to avoid any slippage:

"-Don't worry, he wouldn't be able to.  
-If you say so'..."

Following this, the archaeologist carefully unfolded the lavender paper:

_ **"Hello Professor! I'm glad you accepted my little game.** _

_ **Let's not waste time on useless blablas, shall we? Although before I start, I would like to clarify a quick point. That would be more appropriate, indeed, since I have heard that you are subject to a lot of thought.** _

_ **As I told you, you'll have four riddles to solve. Every time you solve one, Celian will lead you to the next one. You will surely think that the places chosen will be somehow linked, but this is not the case. Let's say I take advantage of this little game, to give you a little guided tour?** _

_ **Enough chatter, here's the first riddle! It seems very simple to me, but let's consider it as a warm-up puzzle."** _

Layton, paused. This young woman, seemed well informed about him, well it is quite normal you will tell me no? He withdrew from his dreams and uttered the first enigma aloud, so that his comrades could hear it:

_ **"It's all in nothing... What is it all about?"** _

The archaeologist and the masked man looked at each other, accomplices. They seemed to have already found the answer. Luke, on the other hand, was still thinking. He took out his little notebook and started scribbling all kinds of notes, thoughts, that would allow him to solve this little riddle.

"Professor, the answer would be the Universe?"

Layton replied with a kind smile. Luke cried out to him, happy:

"But of course! The universe is everything, and it is therefore inside of nothing!  
-That's right, Luke.  
-This puzzle is actually very easy!"

Descole ignored the exchange between his two "colleagues". After all, this so-called riddle was far too easy for him. He seemed impatient and seemed to want to get it over with as soon as possible:

"-Well, what are you waiting for to lead us to the next riddle?  
-Calm, sir! It comes, it comes, !"

Celian then brought the small group to the place of the second puzzle. Their little walk was done in a golden silence, everyone preferring to observe the surroundings in order to better locate themselves.

Indeed, the valley was immense and Rosenberg was scattered up to very high in the mountains. How could you miss a landscape like this?

Celian stopped suddenly. Luke almost hit him.

"-And here we are, young people, I have arrived safely for the second puzzle.  
-A...Lake?  
-Beautiful, huh?"

The water of this lake was a beautiful turquoise blue. The Sun reflected on it, giving the impression that the water was strewn with glitter.

"-Well, it's a good thing, the riddle fits perfectly into the landscape!"

Celian proudly wields yet another paper towards Layton. The latter took it and opened it, thinking: 

_ **"In a pond there is a water lily. Every night, the number of water lilies doubles. On the 1st day there is 1, on the 2nd day 2 and on the 3rd day 4.** _   
_ **After 30 nights, the pond is covered with water lilies. After how many days is the pond half covered with water lilies?"** _

"-Humpf, this puzzle seems more complex than the previous one..., says Luke.  
-It seems to me to be very commonplace, so I'd rather leave it to you, Layton. Raised Descole."

Layton nodded and began to think about this second puzzle. It was then that his eyes lit up and turned to their guide:

"Well, it's very simple! Since it is said that the number of water lilies doubles every day and well the answer is 29 days!  
-Waaaaaaa! Professor, you won't stop impressing me!  
-Another Laytonesque deduction... How amazing. Retorqued the masked man, smiling.  
-Well, Celian, is that correct?"

Celian took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly read the contents, then continued:

"You're good at it! I understand why that woman called you. Finally, let's waste some time, except if you have something else to do here, let's go to the observation tower!"

Descole started the march first. He seemed way too busy from Luke's point of view. But it was better to keep some thought to himself.

During their journey to climb the first mountains, up to this famous tower, Layton approached Descole:

"Descole, I'd like to talk to you about something.  
-About?  
-From... Um, several things.  
-I'm listening to you."

He always kept that proud look that seemed to serve as an invincible shield for all situations, however difficult they may be....

Layton began to speak in a low voice, while Luke and Celian commented on the landscape:

"I... I thought you were dead. When the sanctuary collapsed....  
-Hahaha really? I don't admit to defeating myself so easily.  
-Why? Why did you make yourself look dead?"

Layton looked at his brother with a sad look on his face. He wanted to understand, but the task would not be so easy. Descole when he was biting his lip. It seems that his proud look was dissipating...

"I had my reasons.  
-Descole...  
-That's all you need to know.  
-...  
-Anything else?  
-Yes, Wh-  
-Professor the observatory look at it !!"

Luke rushed to the "height" of the two brothers, proudly pointing at the said observatory. From where he was, he seemed imposing. There was nothing very special about it, it was a very common observatory.

The apprentice tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"Convicted, you risk in...  
-Oh... That's too bad. Says Luke, displaying a disappointed look on his face."

Celian handed a paper not to Layton but this time to Descole:

"To me?   
-Yep, Mr. so-called genius. I want you to be the one to solve the puzzle.  
-It will be child's play."

With these words, Descole took the piece of paper giggling and started reading it aloud:

_ **"You have 9 metal balls indistinguishable by touch, one of which is heavier than the others. You have a traditional flail scale.** _   
_ **How to find the heavier in two comparative weighings?"** _

Descole looked up and saw a scale next to Celian with nine metal balls. He approached and carefully examined everything.

"Are you sure you can solve it...? Luke asked.  
-Would you doubt my abilities, boy?  
-N-no! It's just that this puzzle seems far too complicated for my little brain...  
-Well, shut up and observe."

Descole then began to manipulate the balls in all directions. He seemed to be exploring all the possibilities. Layton, Celian and Luke watched him attentively and silently, as if captivated.

The scientist then started to make two groups of three balls. He then took the three balls from the first group one by one and put one aside. Then he did the same for the second group.

Once that was done, he took the two balls he had set aside. Luke deduced that these two were the heaviest. And finally, Descole placed the two balls on the ends of the scale. The said balance leaned to the left side and a "Clic!" was heard, followed by a sound similar to a drawer opening.

"-Won, hehe.  
-Well, you're good too...  
-It was far too easy."

Layton noticed the famous little drawer that had opened at the back of the scale. He took the object out of it inside it.

"-What is it, Professor?  
-Well, it looks like it's a mirror.   
-He will undoubtedly be useful to us for this last enigma, Concluded Descole by readjusting his tricorn."

The archaeologist approached Celian:

"-I guess we're going to the cave over there, aren't we? He said, pointing to a specific place in the vast landscape.  
-How do you know that?  
-Well it's very simple, this cave seems very isolated to me and it hasn't been mentioned on any directional sign since we arrived in the village. If I were your "friend", it would probably be there that I would wait.  
-You're right, there's no need to hide it from you any longer. Let's waste some time then!"

The gang headed towards this famous cave. Luke was thoughtful. He was wondering how this young woman, who organized this whole treasure hunt, could be. Would they find the much sought-after relic?

It didn't take them more than an hour to get to their destination. Where one last enigma would await them. They stood in front of the entrance, which was, without much surprise, closed.

"This is the last riddle! Solve it and you'll finally meet your lady.  
-Well, I was starting to wait, let's see."

The three brains looked at this last puzzle. 

"-What strange symbols, I wonder what they mean... Luke asked himself.  
-Luke, I think the pocket mirror we got earlier is going to be very useful!  
-Do you really believe that, Professor? I don't really see how..."

Layton examined the symbols one by one. And suddenly, yet another flash of genius came to him.

"Well, it's very easy actually, look."

He placed the mirror next to the number seven.

"I see Professor, but how will that give us the answer...?"

Descole interfered.

"Didn't you notice that these so-called symbols were actually a number and its reflection...?"

Luke thought for a moment, and opened his eyes wide:

"But yes, of course! Then the missing symbol must use the same system!  
-That's exactly what I mean, well done Luke!"

Layton smiled at him. He added the missing symbol. The riddle was solved once again!

The entrance to the cave trembled, then opened in a great noise. 

"-Well done to the three of you, you're amazing! When I tell that to the other hey!  
-Thank you anyway, it was a pleasure to be able to spend some time with you, Celian. Greeted the Professor.  
-We'll see each other again, I'm sure! In the meantime I have to turn back to the village, so let's have a look around!"

Followed by a last "goodbye", the group rushed into the cave.

It was time to meet this Victoria Smith.


	9. Victoria Smith

They had entered this cave. It was quite remarkable. The whole interior was strewn with crystals of a thousand colours. They covered the entire wall and shimmered at the three intruders.

Luke looked around him with wonder:

"Professor, this cave is beautiful!  
-I agree, it's incredible..."

They continued to follow the long corridor in front of them. Descole continued to press on, still as impatient as ever.

"-Slow down, I can't keep up with the pace!  
-Navré, but all these reflections are more than disturbing to me so I'd like to leave this place as soon as possible.  
-But...  
-You just have to run."

He was unbearable. Luke was content and tried to catch him as best he could. Descole had been unpleasant since they arrived here. Well, that doesn't usually change, you might say, but Luke felt that there was....a specific reason.

The end of the corridor was approaching. Layton knew that the long-awaited young lady would be waiting for them at the exit. He signalled to his two colleagues to be quiet, it was better to be careful.

Once out of this long and narrow corridor, the three of them lifted their heads. This part of the cave was immense, it was barely possible to see a ceiling. There were always these same crystals, which this time were scattered here and there. Layton looked straight ahead: A small, sky blue waterfall flowed freely. The sound of the water gushing out was most harmonious and pleasant.

He felt someone pulling his sleeve. It was Luke and he was pointing to something specific.

It was a silhouette. She was sitting on a rock with a notebook in her hand and watching the waterfall, looking both gloomy and thoughtful.

It was her.

Victoria Smith.

Descole had also noticed the silhouette. The archaeologist, began to move towards the latter, followed closely by Luke and his older brother. 

"-It seems we have succeeded in your treasure hunt. Layton began."

His voice echoed just as harmoniously.

The young woman turned her head towards the voice, surprised and jumped up:

"Professor Layton! What a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Her tone was both calm and joyful. She approached the small group, while storing her notebook in her bag.

"-The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Greeted the Professor  
-Please call me Victoria, the formalities are useless with me."

She smiled at him with a kindly look. A young woman full of life. Layton readjusted his top hat and continued:

"-All right...Victoria.  
-Oh, and I suppose you must be his apprentice? The Lady continued, looking at Luke.  
-That's right, I'm Luke Triton and I'm his apprentice yes!"

She nodded, still smiling. She turned her eyes and noticed Descole. Her eyes rounded. She was rather surprised. Who was that man in that special outfit...? Layton took it back and apologized:

"Forgive me, Victoria, I didn't have the decency to warn you, I asked him.  
-Ha Ha Ha, it's nothing! The more crazy we are, the more we laugh, that's kind of the saying, right?  
-Well, I suppose so.  
-So who am I dealing with?   
-Do you really want to know, Miss Victoria...? Broncha Luke, pouting  
-Of course! Of course! Nothing more intriguing than a masked man in this... so special, huhuhu"

Descole, made a small curtsy, with his most beautiful grin in the direction of the beauty.

"My name is Descole. "Nice to meet you, dear."

The so-called "dear" let out a little laugh.

"-"Delighted" as well...Descole."

He looked at her for a moment. He found her overwhelmed with joy, but he didn't really know whether he should trust her or not. He preferred to remain on guard. Something was disturbing him, but he didn't know what...

"Well, we're not here to have tea, we're here to talk about this mirror!  
-I see, it was a mirror then... thought Layton.  
-Well informed as I see it," she smiled.  
-More or less but some information would be welcome."

Victoria replaced a strand of her hair and took out her thick notebook. She cleared her throat and started again:

"-This famous mirror with several names: Rosenwald's mirror, Sparkling and the best for the end, Cursed mirror.  
-Cursed mirror?! Luke exclaimed, taking notes at the same time.  
-A long story, my boy," she replied.

She paused and continued:

"Whatever the case, it seems that the latter can fulfil the most cherished wishes, and this, for anyone..."

Descole interrupted her, stunned:

"-Really everything?  
-This is what the old stories of this village affirm," Victoria replied.  
-And what do they say?-First of all, miss, I'd like to know the reason for the how and why you chose this place?"

The Professor pointed to the crystals that were shining brightly. The young woman turned around and examined the crystals.

"-I chose this place because I wanted to be out of sight, the discretion you know... And about these crystals, I couldn't get any information. I only know their name: The Crystals of Truth.  
-What a curious name... thought Descole.  
-Didn't you get any information? Luke asked.  
-The inhabitants of this valley are very difficult to get people to talk. Finally, you'll see for yourself."

Luke was thoughtful. He remembered when the professor had asked Celian for information about the mirror, and that he had turned on it. This whole thing was starting to get weird. It all seemed so difficult to understand....

"I propose to get out of here and start seriously, if you still agree, of course."

She began to head towards the exit. Luke could have sworn he saw his face getting darker.

"A gentleman must always help young women."

Descole sighed at his remark. There's no way we're giving up on this story. He would obtain this relic by any means possible.

"Should I take that as a yes? She smiled.  
-If the Professor says so, then yes! Luke answered, readjusting his gavroche."

Victoria laughed. This child was definitely full of admiration for his mentor.

"Why is a person like you so interested in a relic like this mirror? I doubt you're an archaeologist, or anything like that... cut the masked man.  
-Ha ha ha, you know how to ask the questions you... Indeed I am not an archaeologist, just a simple and ordinary person eager for adventure. About this mirror..."

She kept quiet and bit her lip, then shrugged her shoulders, an air of malice on her face:

"A lady must have her little secrets. I prefer to wait a while and then I'll see..."  
-But...  
-Can I know why a mask, "Mr." Descole?  
-It is not "Miss", replied the concerned person, both proud and smiling.  
-Well, here it is, it's the same, uh, uh."

With these words, she began to walk with a determined air. Descole followed her, then Layton and finally Luke.

Once out, they began to move towards Rosenberg's heart. Luke discreetly asked the Professor:

"-Professor, you don't intend to talk about the letter to this woman...? You know... the one Raymond showed us?  
-Luke, I prefer to keep a low profile about this whole thing."

He looked at Descole in the corner.

"-I'm already starting to think about it, but I'm not sure of anything...  
-Promise me you won't hide anything from me about this, please!"

Luke looked him right in the eye, his eyes both bright and begging. The archaeologist sighed and smiled at him:

"Don't worry, Luke, I assure you you'll be the first to know.  
-Thank you, Professor!"

As they arrived at their destination, they were interrupted by several more than worrying cries...


	10. TARGENT

"-Cooperate and you won't be harmed!"

As she searched for the location of the voices, Victoria felt pulled to the right by Descole. The gang had hidden behind thick bushes so they could observe the situation. They were out of sight.

"-Where did these voices come from? Whispered Luke."

Layton held his finger to his lips, waving at his apprentice to shut up. He discreetly spread the branches of the bush and observed what was in front of him.

There were men in uniform who seemed to be moving back and forth. Others spoke, no, seemed to be threatening locals. The archaeologist couldn't make out their faces clearly because they were all wearing dark glasses, hiding their eyes.

Descole did the same and stiffened at the sight of the men.

"N-No! That's impossible...! he shouted almost."

Victoria quickly took her hands off the bush and motioned for him to shut up.

"-Speak out in silence for God's sake! Do you want us to be spotted?!"

The man ignored her remark and pulled her towards him so that she could see what he had observed.

"-Professor, you've got to be kidding me, it's impossible!

-I'd like to think it is, but unfortunately...

-Who--who are these people? Stammered the young woman, eyes wide open."

She spread the branches a little wider, with a trembling hand.

"-We'll explain later, in the meantime let's stay hidden until they leave, which shouldn't be long. Murmured Layton."

Luke and Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. The professor took one look at Descole. Descole was still watching the soldiers, bubbling with rage.

The minutes seemed like hours. It was getting darker and darker. The soldiers were gone, but for how long?

The young woman was the first to rise, followed by Luke and the two brothers.

"- Well...I feel like you know more about what just happened than I do."

Layton readjusted her top hat, worried:

"-These soldiers work for an organisation called TARGENT.

-TARGENT ?

-A paramilitary organisation, but also a very dangerous one. Descole, clenching his teeth.

-But I don't get it, Bronev is supposed to be in prison! I don't get it! We would have known if he escaped!

-I don't know, Luke... 

-So, if I followed you closely, I would assume that this, uh, Bronev was the head of this organization? 

-That's right. 

-Well, somebody just replaced him then. 

-So a new leader? 

-Exactly, Luke."

But who? Who could have taken this Bronev guy's place? None of them knew that...

Layton looked up at the sky. It was getting dark soon, so he suggested the others find a hotel. It took them a good ten minutes to go all the way down the valley to get to the heart of the little village.

They reached their destination. It was as immense as it was fascinating. It was embedded in the rock, which was magnificent to observe. They entered the immense hall in silence.

There wasn't a cat. The hall was rich in ornaments and works of art of all kinds. Layton approached the reception desk, where an old woman was reading the local newspaper despite the now late hour. The professor took care of the rental:

"-Three bedrooms, right?

-That's right, ma'am."

The hostess handed him the three keys.

"-Any passing travelers?

-Yes, we're only here for a few days. 

-Well, if you need any information about this whole valley, I'm all yours!"

As Layton handed out a set of keys to her fellow passengers, Luke inquired:

"-Oh, well, that's just it...

-It's lovely madam, but it's getting late, so we'll see tomorrow, Victoria cut in a gloomy tone.

-You are right, young lady, she smiled, but please call me Agnes!

-Well...Agnes, she replied, with rosy cheeks."

After a few last futile chats, everyone went to their respective rooms. It didn't take them long to fall asleep, because tomorrow was going to be a big day.

But Layton, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. His mind was working too hard, and he couldn't rest comfortably. So he scribbled in his logbook for several minutes. He couldn't leave out a single, tiny detail.

He was cut off by a noise from the corridor. He headed down there discreetly, it would be annoying to wake up Luke, who was sound asleep.

The Professor stuck his head in the gap in the door, but saw nothing unusual. As he was about to close the door, he noticed that the room next door, Descole's room, was lit. Caught in an unconscious impulse, he went to knock on the door.

He slowly opened the door. Descole was facing the window, sitting comfortably in a period armchair. Layton knew he heard him as he saw him hurriedly put away a piece of lavender paper.

"-Are you still standing, Layton?  
-I could say the same thing about you."

The archaeologist walked over to his brother, who didn't move an inch and just watched the landscape now engulfed in darkness.

"-What about it? To what do I owe this little nocturnal visit?  
-I actually have a lot of questions to ask you.  
-Really ? "

Descole was dry in his words. Something was bothering him and Layton knew what it was.

"-TARGENT... I thought...  
-Me too. Once again I was too naive to believe it was over.  
-There's got to be an explanation.   
-Explanation or not, I'd do anything to make this organization go away, and this time for good! "

With those words, he turned his head towards his little brother and looked at him for a moment and then he looked up at the starry sky again.

"-Don't be surprised if I'm suspicious of everything. Starting with that Victoria.  
-You distrust her? I'd like to think we just met her, but still...  
-I find it very strange to bump into TARGENT just after meeting her."

Descole was not wrong. But Layton believed in coincidence. He didn't know what to think of the young woman yet, but he decided to trust her.

"-Then I intend to keep an eye on her. I wouldn't mind taking care of her for the world if I knew she was working for this organization."

He let slip a brief snigger.

"- Is there anything else you wanted to tell me about?  
-Actually I do, but I doubt you'll like it.   
-And why is that?   
-It concerns Professor Sycamore..."


	11. Let the investigation begin !

Descole gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly in response to Layton's words. He hated talking about it more than anything, but knowing his brother, he knew he wouldn't cut it. 

"-I knew you wouldn't be happy about it.  
-Why do you want to talk to me about that idiot? "

Layton looked at his caller, surprised. The way he spoke... it was as if Professor Sycamore and Descole were two completely separate people...

He lowered his gaze and readjusted his top hat, sighed and passed over:

"-I saw you put that letter away.  
-This letter?  
-This lavender letter, anonymous."

Descole just bit his lower lip, pricked.

"-Your butler, Raymond asked me to clear up this... affair.  
-What's the point? She's dead. He said in a dry tone.  
-You and I have read this letter. There's nothing clear in it.  
-Layton."

He looked him straight in the eye, pissed off.

"-Either way, if Meredith were really alive, we'd never have seen each other again.  
-Descole...Why not try to...Become Professor Sycamore again?"

His brother laughed.

"-I didn't know you had such a sense of humor, Layton. Do you really think I'm going to go back to being that Sycamore punk?  
-But still...  
-I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. The first one was awful. By being that man, I was only destroyed. I lost everything!  
-...  
-I only became Sycamore again to deceive you and achieve my ends, that's all."

He wasn't entirely wrong. But Layton was sure something could change his brother's mind. 

"- Either way, I would accept your choice.  
-Gladly.  
-But at least tell me about her please...  
-Always so stubborn...Why do you want to know so much about her?  
-I made a promise and you know very well that something is bothering me about this story."

Descole sighed and readjusted his tricorn with one hand...Trembling? That's what Layton could have sworn she saw.

"-I'd known her for a few years now. She was my... Well, Sycamore's assistant. She was brilliant and indescribably supportive. I know Raymond was very fond of her, too."

He spoke in a quiet, almost inaudible voice. His fingers were constantly tapping nervously on the armrest of the chair, where he hadn't moved yet.

"-What happened to her ? I understood she had some kind of connection to TARGENT.  
-It was not intentional!"

He unintentionally raised his voice, which caused the Professor to take a step backwards. The masked man pulled himself together and continued.

"-TARGENT came back one day... to take Sycamore away. She offered herself in my...his place.  
-Descole I...   
-I tried everything I could to stop her, but she was as stubborn as you, by the way.  
-I see...  
-I never saw her after that.   
-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so insistent."

Descole resumed that old habit, that shield that was nothing but sniggering and smirking.

"-Thank you anyway, your story was a great help to me.  
-As much as that?  
-You have to start somewhere and every clue is never to be overlooked. replied the Gentleman, raising his finger, confidently.  
-I recognize you there, Layton."

He paused and changed the subject:

"-So, what are you going to start with tomorrow?  
-Any investigation always starts with getting information. I suggest we interview the villagers, what do you say?  
-Well, that's a good idea to start with. I've even got my own little idea, so it'll be quicker and more efficient."

He giggled for no real reason.

"-In that case, we'll see tomorrow, it's already late enough so I won't bother you any longer.  
-See you tomorrow then."

Hershel slowly returned to his room and immediately went to bed. His night was short, he had had trouble falling into the arms of Morpheus. His mind did not want to rest, he preferred to think about the present situation. Too many questions emanated from his brain and it became almost unbearable.

Luke felt the warmth of the sun's rays caressing his cheeks. He woke up gently and let out a long yawn. He hadn't slept so well in a long time. He got up and saw the Professor, harnessed to the desk, taking notes.

"-Finally awake Luke?"

Layton looked at him, all smiles.

"-Well, you're still up early, Professor...  
-Yes, I am! We've got a long day ahead of us, my boy. Descole and Victoria are waiting for us in the lobby.  
-What are we going to do?   
-First of all we're going to ask the locals, to find out a little more about this village and the valley.  
-Hmm, yes, after all, we have to start there.  
-You've got it all figured out. Well, I'll join our two comrades, I'll wait for you in the hall."

With those words, Layton walked away, and neither did Luke jump out of bed. He was overexcited to begin this investigation. How was it going to end? It's true, after all. All the mysteries he'd gone through with his mentor always ended in a theatrical way. Each and every revelation was surprising without exception and the Professor had always had something to do with it. Luke never stopped admiring his mentor and dreamed of showing the best of himself, of making him proud.

He picked up his satchel and joined Layton and the others, his eyes filled with determination.

"-Well-Little Luke, you look great to me! Victoria said to him.  
-And how! And I'm not little!  
-Ha ha, I know I'm joking. She winked at him.  
-Well, Layton, you said to go interview the locals.   
-That's right, Descole. Do you have an objection to that?  
-No, not at all.   
-You told me you had an idea the day before, didn't you? "

Descole nodded and made a quick movement with his cape, making him look proud and confident.

"-In order to gather as much information as possible and thus be more efficient, I propose we split into two groups of two.  
-That's a good idea, Mr Masked Man. It will also be more cautious and less suspicious, especially if TARGENT is still on the prowl.  
-Then I'll stay with the Professor! Inquired Luke."

There's no way he's going to be with Descole! Besides, he and the archaeologist were to discuss their second investigation after all...

Victoria and Descole looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to team up with the carnival buff.   
-You seem to be teasing me, Miss Violet. Would I bother you?  
-Oh, but not at all, dear, take it as a kind of an emotional mark, huhu. And you, do you have a grudge against my dress for calling me a violet?"

Descole just giggled. Teaming up with her didn't bother him in any way, on the contrary, it pleased him. The woman was dubious and seemed to have a strong temperament. He might as well gain her trust, so he could use her as he pleased.

Luke sighed. He thought Victoria was naive. It's true that she knew nothing about Descole, but Luke didn't know anything about her either. So he just watched them take turns.

"-Let's not waste time and get to work. Luke, I suggest we go further up the valley.  
-No problem, Professor. I'll follow you anywhere!  
-In that case, Miss and I will stay in the center. Say Descole."

Then the group split up. Things were just getting serious!

*******

"-Professor, you went to see Descole last night?  
-Why do you ask?"

They walked quietly but cautiously towards the city heights.

"-Oh no, for nothing, it's surely none of my business, me and my curiosity...  
-I asked him about Meredith.   
-He agreed to talk to you about it?!  
-It was complicated, but yes. I was able to learn some useful information."

Professor Layton, recounted the nightly discussion between him and his brother to his apprentice.

"-But say, I don't understand, if he really cared about her, why didn't he try to find her?  
-Well, I suppose it was too risky and he was too blinded by his revenge.  
-It's sad, though...For his assistant, I mean.  
-It's not entirely untrue.   
-Professor, I'm sure she's not dead! Descole is too pessimistic!  
-I admire your hope, Luke...  
-It's true after all! Look what happened with your friend Mr. Randall!  
-Hmm...Indeed."

Luke wasn't wrong. Randall Ascott... the future archaeologist promised a great future, passed for dead for eighteen long years. This case, too, had been emotional.

They arrived at a small square crowded with people. Layton and Luke headed for the traditional shops... Information from the town elders was paramount... The two friends stopped at a stall selling handmade knickknacks. An old man sat and held on to an old wooden cane. Layton gave him a friendly greeting:

"-Oh, tourists, look at the way you're dressed, eh? Began the old man.  
-English tourists to be exact, sir. You've got some remarkable trinkets here...  
-That's too kind of you! But tell me, what brings you to our little village?  
-We've heard about a relic, a mirror to be exact! exclaimed Luke."

The old man changed his expression... Was it fear?

"-Shhh! Not so loud, little one! Are you trying to get into trouble?!  
-In trouble?!   
-Why exactly do you want information about this mirror? The man was panicked.  
-Let's calm down, sir... Why does this mirror make you feel this way?"

The shopkeeper scratched his beard.

"-It's very bad form to talk about this object here, you know.  
-Really?   
-And yet...we need some information!"

He looked at the two tourists. They didn't look bad after all.

"-Well, I'd rather tell you than his junk soldiers.  
-That's too kind. Thank you very much.  
-But before I do, I'd like you to do something in return...   
-Everything you want, sir! Inquired Luke.  
-Well, I've had this puzzle bothering me for some time now...   
-No problem, I'll take care of it!"

_ **"Complete the following:** _

_ **2 = 6** _   
_ **3 = 36** _   
_ **4 = 436** _   
_ **5 = 5436** _   
_ **6 = ?"** _

Luke racked his brain. The principle itself didn't seem very complicated, after all, he'd already solved a lot worse. He thought for a few minutes and then jumped:

"-The answer is obvious, two equals six, then six equals two!  
-I'm proud of you my boy, that's exactly what it is!  
-Thank you young boy...It's true that it wasn't that complicated after all, but I'm not in my right mind anymore. Well, what's said is said."

Luke rushed out of his notebook to write down all the important information.

"-This mirror was created many years ago. The name of this village actually comes from the name of the creator of that relic.  
-Who was that creator?"

The old man reflects for a brief moment.

"- His name was Isaac Rosenwald as I recall. He was a local jeweler, at a time when Rosenberg was just a cluster of old houses.  
-Rosenwald! Professor, Miss Victoria had told us that this mirror was called the Rosenwald mirror, hadn't she?  
-Effectively, Luke, that doesn't really surprise me, actually. Where is this mirror now, sir?  
-Fortunate! Don't go near that mirror, or you'll be damned!  
-Damned ?  
-What do you mean, "Damned ?"

The man was beginning to ramble.

"-This cursed object has driven everyone here crazy! Anyone who dares to speak of it will meet with terrible misfortune!"

Layton, closed his eyes and began to think.

"-Hmm, it seems that this Mirror is frowned upon here.  
-And how!   
-Let's leave it at that for now, sir. Thank you for your help. Said Layton as he readjusted his top hat.  
-All I can tell you is to stay away from that mirror.   
-We'll make a note of that. Come on, Luke, let's go get some more information..."

*******

"-Well, we asked Mrs Agnes but she gave us little information..."

Victoria sighed. It was going to be a difficult task.

"-I'm sure you frightened her with your manners and your attire!  
-I would have said it was because we asked her about the relic."

His colleague sighed, exasperated.

"-I'm not the first one, by the way.  
-What do you mean?  
-I'd already tried to get information out of Celian's mouth, but without success...  
-There's every reason to believe that this Mirror is something to be avoided here.   
-I'm not giving up hope! I'm sure Luke and Professor Layton have already gathered quite a bit of information!  
-I wouldn't be surprised."

Descole sighed and let out a smile.

"-Do you think threatening the townspeople with your sword might help us gather information? Victoria asked innocently."

The masked man looked at the young woman with round eyes. She had...strangest ideas. But it amused him.

"-Don't tempt me. Besides, how do you know I have one?  
-Your cape gesticulates so much because of your almost theatrical movements, that I could only see this sword.   
-Always so much teasing...   
-You just inspire me a lot, that's all.   
-Really?  
-You have the strangest way of behaving and dressing, but's it's original. I'm repeating myself, but take it as a compliment."

He had to play the game. Besides, to alienate this woman would be more disadvantageous than anything else. She seemed the kind of woman who wouldn't let herself and stand up to anyone.

"-Oh!"

Victoria ran up to a resident without warning. Descole hastened to follow her.

"-Celian this for instance!  
-Ah Miss Vic! What a pleasure to see you again!  
-You're just in time, dear. Say Descole.  
-M'ah yes?   
-Yes! We're looking for information about the relic I told you about!"

Celian cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable.

"-I don't know anything about that mirror, I told you.  
-Then how do you know it's a mirror?"

Trapped! Celian confessed defeat, especially as the lady used her charms to bend the peasant.

"-All right, you won.  
-Great!  
-But in that case help me with this riddle!"

Descole wasn't surprised. It was becoming commonplace as time went by.

"-Well, I'm in a gallant mood, so honor the ladies.  
-You mean that I have to solve this riddle? .  
-You've defied us, it's time to turn the tide."

Victoria was red. She didn't dare say it, but solving puzzles wasn't her forte. But her classmate had figured it out.

"-Okay... All right. But it's good because we need that information!"

**"A scientist decides to measure the size of a circle with a compass and a very accurate meter.**

**To do this, he sets himself at any point on the circle to the southeast and heads north to another point on the circle. In this way, he travels 30 meters.**

**He then repeats this procedure from the point where he arrived, going west and travelling 40 meters.**

**What is the diameter of the circle in meters?"**

The young woman turns pale. This riddle was far too complicated for those eyes!

"-A riddle about science, no, but are you kidding?  
-Are you chickening out, my dear?"

She's not going to agree with this Narcissus! Victoria took out her thick notebook and started scribbling and making all sorts of sketches. Her neurons were thinking.

"-You'll see, if I chicken out... I'll figure it out!"

After long minutes, many attempts to give up, she raised her head in a flash:

"-The diameter of this circle is 50 meters!  
-And what makes you say that?  
-And then, dear "I proclaim myself god of riddles", the so-called riddle scientist made a right angle as he headed west. Returning to his starting point, he would have drawn a right-angled triangle.  
-Yes, indeed...   
-And so if this right-angled triangle is inscribed within this circle, then the diameter of the circle is equal to the hypothenuse. Since the scientist has walked along the two smallest sides of the triangle, the Pythagorean theorem is applicable! Descole remind me, the magic formula of this theorem...  
-The squared hypothenuse equals the sum of the other two squared sides.   
-Exactly! In that case it's enough to apply the formula to the letter to obtain a diameter of 50 meters!"

The two men looked at the young woman, stunned.

"-So...who's the best? She said proudly.  
-I must admit I'm impressed.   
-You take the words right out of my mouth, Lady Victoria.  
-Ha ha, on that note I thank the person who taught me the basics of mathematics and science.  
-We deserve that information, don't we? 

-Well, I'll tell you, but at your own risk."

Victoria prepared to take notes. Celian sighed and took a deep breath:

"-All I know is that he has driven many people crazy.  
-What do you mean?  
-Well, you see, he has the particularity of offering everything we want. So you can imagine that it makes you knock knock.  
-And just exactly how knock-knock...?   
-To the point that some people became hermits or killed themselves."

The young lady swallows. This mirror would have led to death...? Well, if she was expecting it.

"-Those men must have been very foolish and blinded, to achieve such ends.  
-I don't know and I don't really want to know either.   
-Celian, where's the mirror now?   
-It's the Duke of Hohenhart keeping it for himself.   
-Is there any particular reason why he should have it?   
-I can tell you, I've told you all I know.  
-Well, that's very, very much, thank you very much, Celian!   
-You're welcome. Still, it's a shame about you, though, isn't it? Saddle up, Vic?  
-Why is that?   
-A pretty woman like you, wasting her time looking for a cursed bauble when she could... I don't know, have a husband or children?  
-I don't...need such a life right now, so don't worry about me."

With those words, Celian greeted the two colleagues and left.

The two groups continued their interrogation for another hour before meeting in the center of the city to set the record straight...


	12. Did you Say Mirror ?

"- I told you the locals would be particularly tough to get people to talk to."

The four friends had finally met in the center of the village, by a fountain, to set the record straight.

"-Let's summarise what we've learned," Layton began.  
-Let me do this, Professor"

Luke readjusted his cap, ready to fight. He took out his notebook and listed each piece of information:

"-So! This mirror, the Rosenwald Mirror, was named after his creator, Isaac Rosenwald, who was a jeweller. The latter seems to be very badly seen here, because he would apparently be cursed ...  
-On our side, Mr Descole and I have learned that this object was kept by the Duke of Hohenhart, whose residence is still in an unknown place.  
-This relic would have led to madness, even death. Concluded Descole."

There was total silence for a minute. Layton sighed and inquired:

"-Let's say we have some crucial information. Even so, a few questions remain unanswered...  
-We don't even know what this mirror looks like..."

Victoria hit her forehead gently, as if she had forgotten something.

"-Bloody, what an idiot I am!"

She began to rummage around in her purse and finally pulled out a sketch sheet.

"-That's what this mirror looks like! It took me a long time to study it, but here's what I got out of it.  
-Did you draw it?  
-Effectively, Luke...I did my best to transcribe it!  
-Well, you did... Say, Professor, maybe there's a secret in that mirror...?"

Descole took a sarcastic tone.

"-As if you had to turn that mirror upside down to reveal anything.  
-Of course...It's true you can't turn a sheet of music over, so a sheet of paper..."

All eyes turned to Luke. He was thinking out loud, it seems.

"-What's all this about a music sheet ?"

Victoria stared questioningly at Luke, Layton and Descole as he stuck his head in his boa, wanting to disappear as quickly as possible.

"-Oh, I'll let "Mr" Descole tell you that story with glee. It's really worth the detour!  
-In that case, I'll be sure to remind him. That sounds...very interesting."

Both giggled for a second, while Layton smiled, probably embarrassed.

Descole was trying to sound like, "Sir, I didn't see anything, I didn't do anything." That Luke Triton really was just a cheeky little guy.

"-So, getting back to the mirror, we were saying that some questions remained unanswered..."

Everybody got serious again.

"-For example, what was the purpose of this Mirror? Descole asked.  
-And how can he offer anything to anyone...? The young woman thought to herself.  
-Why is it that the Duke has it in his possession...?"

None of them knew that. At least...Yet. Victoria discreetly laid eyes on Layton. He seemed to be using his neurons to find any clues they might have missed. But it was not so.

"-So you're the one who's looking for information on good old Rosenwald?  
-The Mirror, I told you! Not Isaac, Roh you don't listen to a word you say, do you?"

The group turned around, surprised.

"But what...?"

Luke rubbed his eyes, curled up.

"-Reassure me, my eyes aren't playing tricks on me?  
-No, my boy, we're seeing exactly the same thing.  
-Then..."

The two strangers were both identical copies. They had no distinguishing marks except for the color of their outfits.

"-Oops, sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves."

One of the two men pulled his hat in the direction of the band as a greeting and winked at the Victoria, which made her look away with a touch of annoyance.

"-I'm Doppel and he's Gänger, my best friend, what do I say!? My brother!  
-And your two names take on their meaning when you look at each other... You're not related to each other at all?  
-No, pretty lady. Mother Nature does things right, as they say."

Vic' clutched the strap of her satchel as tightly as she could and started gritting her teeth, the words of this Doppel not really getting through.

"- Rather than bothering the said lady, perhaps you'd be so kind as to tell us what you know about the Mirror. Descole hastened to say, before things got out of hand.  
-Excuse him, he's a bit too trusting with the ladies."

Gänger gave a quick elbow to his fellow man, signaling him to stop.

"-Hmpf, who makes you think we're going to tell you anything about that mirror?   
Doppel retorted, visibly stung.  
-Hey, you're the ones who came to tell us about it!  
-Any information, no matter how crunchy, comes at a price, my boy.

-Well, what would satisfy you gentlemen? Added the Professor."

Doppel and Gänger looked at each other, accomplices. They had planned everything.

"-We're very playful and have heard from our friends that you like puzzles very much.  
-So we came up with the idea of each of you having a puzzle!   
-Oh...Great.  
-Then go ahead! We'll be there in less than five minutes! Luke got excited.  
-Then you go first, kiddo."

_ **"When you're playing, you have to catch it. When you pull it, you have to avoid it."** _

"-It's obvious it's a ball !  
-For a kid, you're not so dumb after all...  
-Hey! I'm not Professor Layton's apprentice, for peanuts!"

Luke folded his arms, upset. Doppel walked towards Layton.

"-Your turn, Mr. Hatter.  
-Glad to, sir."

_ **"I don't exist, and yet I am named. The hour is my influence. I like to imitate your footsteps as the sun shines."** _

"- It's simply a shadow.  
-That's right.  
-Your so-called riddles are child's play.   
-I'm sure they are. Why don't you try it, sir, "I think I'm smarter than everybody else."  
-Do yourself a favor."

_ **"Though usually fun for my king, I have also sometimes lost my mind. More than laughter, it makes us cry..."** _

"-Easy. The fool.  
-Well done, friend."

The two villagers turned to Victoria.

"-All that's missing is you.  
-Do I really have to...?   
-Our friend, Celian, told us your story about the treasure hunt. So we'd like to ask you a more complex riddle.  
-Hin hin, could it be because she didn't like your manner earlier?  
-Nope Masked Italian.  
-Leave it, I'll take care of it. Victoria sighed.  
-That's right, ma'am."

_ **"Around a round table are five people. They all claim that their direct neighbors to the left and right are liars.** _

_ **Liars always tell at least one lie and everyone knows the truth about the five people.** _

_ **How many liars are there around the table?"** _

Okay. Good. It was already less of a puzzle than the one she'd faced a few hours earlier.

"-No pressure Victoria, I'm curious to see you solve this riddle."

Layton smiled at her, trying to be reassuring and encouraging.

"-I won't let you down then!"

She started pacing back and forth, mumbling incomprehensible words. She stopped abruptly and raised her head.

"-There are exactly three liars, gentlemen. I think an explanation won't be refused, it must be very complicated for your two little brains."

She'd touched where it hurt. She had guts. Those two men had annoyed her and it was staring her in the face.

"-Let's name these five people A, B, C, D and E... There's gotta be a liar, because if not, if A is telling the truth, then B and C would announce that A is a liar. Are you following me?  
-Yes, ma'am...  
-Perfect, because I was going to go ahead with it anyway. So we assume that A is the first liar, which means either B or E is telling the truth. Through symmetry and logic, well I'm not sure you've mastered that, B would tell the truth while E would lie.  
-Your reasoning seems to hold water, Victoria. Say Layton.  
-And so B announces that A and C are liars. For the moment, if I had to sum up, A and C would be liars and B would tell the truth.  
-Yes... Gänger was scratching his head, lost.  
-Let's move on to D. If D is telling the truth then C and E are lying. But if D lies, E tells the truth and C always remains a liar. So there are two possible solutions: A, C, and E are liars, or A, C, and D are liars. It's as simple as that.  
-I congratulate you, that's exactly it.  
-Thank you, professor. I still don't know how I did it, but I'm a real marvel when it comes to riddles."

The two men were overwhelmed. Which Victoria turned to her advantage.

"-And yes, gentlemen, never underestimate me, or the wheel will turn.  
-Well, the Kitty's claws are out.  
-You wouldn't want to have anything to do with them, Descole.

He giggled, but then Victoria gave him a look of meaning, which stopped him at once. Gaining her complete trust might prove difficult.

"-Gentlemen, we've solved your "riddles", it's time to keep up your end of the bargain. inquired the archaeologist with a squint."

Doppel and Gänger looked at each other again and nodded.

"-Go to the Duke of Hohenhart, we think he'll have something to tell you. His servants, too, for that matter.  
-Magda knows a lot, she's the oldest woman in the castle.   
-Magda... At the castle...Well..."

Victoria and Luke were meticulously recording every bit of information from both men.

"-And where is this said castle?"

Gänger pointed to the horizon.

"-We've almost got to get out of the valley. Once we do, we can't miss it. It's in the mountain heights, you could almost say it overlooks Rosenberg.  
-Say, have you ever dealt with this mirror before? I mean... have you ever had it in your hands? Asked Luke, holding the pen in his teeth.  
-I'd rather die than have it in my hands, kid!   
-It's a real weapon of destruction this Mirror!"

Descole readjusted his overwrought tricorn.

"-It's only a mirror, aren't you exaggerating a little?  
-Easy to say, Mister masked ! That mirror's been haunting the town for a good 60 years, I'd say!  
-Some sources tell us that we've understood that this object was cursed to the point of causing its death, isn't that right?  
-And how! It has destroyed many families, so that to mention it here in this village would be to sign its death warrant!  
-His death warrant...?"

Luke didn't understand. He didn't understand anything. All this fuss over a mirror? It was a bit big, wasn't it? What if it was all just gossip? It wouldn't surprise him at all, anyway

"-Meh Doppel, I'm sure it's already too late for them...You know how rumors travel fast around here.  
-Who knows, Gänger, we warned the other girl, she didn't want to know anything about it, so they...  
-The other girl ? Who are you talking about? Asked Victoria, suspicious.  
-A woman with quite a temper.   
-Yeah, and she even gave me the creeps! Hey Doppel, do you remember the way she behaved? Oh and how she threatened us!  
-What did she look like?  
-Unfortunately we couldn't see her pretty face because of her dark glasses... But she was definitely a woman of some standing, I'd say?"

Black glasses... The band raised her head, white as a sheet. They looked at each other.

"-TARGENT...  
-Who else would wear dark glasses...   
-Professor, do you think it could be the famous new chief...?   
-This Luke, I couldn't tell you."

Clearly, this organization was a little ahead of them. What would happen if it found the mirror before they did? It would be a disaster, especially if the rumors about him turned out to be true.

"-Finally, beware of her and her other colleagues, they weren't convenient. The village is somewhat terrified.  
-We know... Layton sighed, lowering his top hat, hiding his eyes."

Victoria shook her head, wanting to change the subject.

"-Do you know what materials this mirror was made of?

-Except for the fact that it's made of gold and strewn with precious stones...   
-Is there anything special about the glass? I doubt that mirror would be so cursed if it didn't have that little something that would make it different from other mirrors."

Gänger snapped his fingers, as if he remembered something.

"-But if Doppel! It was Celian who had told us that and he told us it was Agnes who had told him!  
-Hmpf no, it doesn't come back to me...   
-The glass in the Mirror was made from crystals found in a cave farther away. It seems to me that Cel' told me that they were called the Crystals of Truth.  
-So you mean to say that the crystals we saw when we went to join Miss Victoria were the ones that make up the glass of the Mirror?  
-If that rumour is true, I wouldn't be surprised, my boy.   
-And it would also explain..."

Descole fell silent. He was thinking.

"-Forget it.  
-That's all we can tell you. I'm repeating myself, but go to the castle. You'll get more information.  
-If the Grand Duke will be cooperative in any case...   
-What do you know about this Duke?   
-Moh, not much. He's not much liked here. Besides, he hates us just for our social standing.  
-Hm, I think I see the type... Respond Victoria.  
-You'll see for yourself. I mean, if by then..."

Doppel stepped on his fellow man's foot, waving at him to shut up. Gänger held his foot, hopping in pain.

"-You should stop and go back to your quiet little life. You're going to get yourself into a lot of trouble.  
-This ends up being our specialty, gentlemen, so don't worry about us. Bidding Descole.  
-It's at your own risk then. But we warned you."

At these words, the two men made a brief wave of their hands as a greeting.

"-Finally, we'll be leaving you, I'm sure our paths will cross again.  
-And try to stay alive! "

And with those reassuring words, the two went away arm in arm, exclaiming.

"-Professor, what are we going to do now...?"

Layton was in his thoughts, carefully filing away in his brain every piece of information he'd gathered all day. He thought about the location of the castle and came up with an idea.

"-Luke, you and I are going to see that castle with our own eyes. Or at least locate it.  
-Sort of locate it? That's fine with me, Professor, I'll follow you!  
-I, on the other hand, have to go and ask Celian for something, so you three go.   
-No, no, I'll go with you."

Descole readjusted his tricorn and moved away to get a little closer to the young lady. She was hypnotised by the cape movements of the wearer's movements. Movements, clean and very elegant.

"-You...want to come with me?"

She was taken unawares.

"-You know, I won't be long...  
-It would be unfortunate if TARGENT were to bump into you.   
-Would it be a worry?"

Of course... That it wouldn't? There's no way he'd leave her alone. He swore he'd look after her. After all, he still didn't trust her.

"-For once I agree with Descole. Cut off Luke.  
-Effectively, given the situation, it's best to stick together."

Victoria gasped, embarrassed.

"-In that case, I guess I have no choice?  
-You won't pretend I'm not here if you're embarrassed.  
-It's hard to ignore someone like you...That's nothing! She says with a smile."

So they broke up again. Luke had followed the professor, but he knew something was wrong. What was wrong? He didn't know.

"-Professor...  
-Actually, Luke, we're not just going to see that castle.   
-Really? What do you want to do then?  
-I'd like to have a little chat with Raymond.   
-But what a great idea! I'm sure he'll be more talkative than Descole!  
-Since he's the one who asked me for help, I have no doubt about it. ""

Layton smiled at his apprentice as they left Rosenberg...

*******

"-What exactly did you want to ask to this peasant?"

They had gone to a small alley. They were alone.

"-I wanted to ask him about these people here. Their behavior...  
-Are more than strange, I'll grant you that."

Victoria stopped abruptly.

"-Since you're here, I'd like to ask you a question, Descole.  
-Am I listening?  
-What is your relationship with TARGENT ?"

He bit his lip. He had prepared himself for the question, but at that moment?

"-I don't want to talk about it."

The young woman sighed.

"-Don't tell me you worked for them... My confidence in you would be shot."

He opened his mouth, surprised.

"-You trust me?  
-Don't change the subject ! She blushed."

He sighed too, somewhat amused.

"-No, I didn't work for this organization.  
-Are you sure?  
-I promise you."

The conversation was cut short by a voice that was unfamiliar to them:

"-You know...it's not too late to join us, Mr Jean Descole."


	13. Awarded

Luke and the Professor Layton had been walking down the valley for a good half hour now. The boy had been watching the landscape very carefully, looking for the famous Hohenhart Castle. The sky was an azure blue, with no clouds at all. There was a gentle breeze and it was neither too hot nor too cold. The weather was perfect, with the sun illuminating the horizon.

"-Say Professor, from what we've learned, have you been able to deduce anything from this whole story?  
-Do you wonder if such an object can give anything to anyone?   
-Well...Yes, I find that hard to believe, I must admit.  
-Ha ha, I hear you, Luke! To tell you the truth, I don't really know what to think about it.   
-We don't even know why it was created! Why would this Isaac create a mirror so cursed, it would cause the death of those who possess it?  
-This Luke, we'll know more, when we go and talk to the Duke and that Magda."

They passed through the forest, which meant the Bostonius wasn't far away now. Raymond had really picked the right spot to put it down. That way, they were almost certain not to be spotted. 

After a good five minutes, Luke and Layton returned to the Bostonius in search of the Butler. He came out of a room that was probably the engine room.

"-Gentlemen, what a surprise to see you here!  
-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Raymond, but I really wanted to talk to you.   
-Yes, we need some information!"

Raymond had them sit on the crimson-cushioned couches and did the same. He knew what the subject was going to be, so he let out a little smile.

"-Sir, tell you about her?  
-With difficulty, but I managed to get some information out of his nevertheless.  
-Say Raymond, you might know a member of her family?   
-Well, the lady had an aunt, she lives in London now.   
-Do you have her address?  
-Unfortunately not, Mr Layton, but I might have it within the next few days, no doubt.   
-That suits me perfectly, thank you very much!"

Raymond sighed and stared at his hands, now marked by time. He was pensive.

"-What's the matter with you?  
-You know...I'm doing this mostly for Master.  
-What do you mean? 

Luke's eyes were wide open. If he had understood correctly, Descole seemed to be making a complete mockery of this Meredith. So why would Raymond do it for him?

Raymond raised his head, his tiny eyes, usually closed, were wide open, a sign of seriousness.

"-Finding her would probably bring him back some happiness, don't you think, Mr. Layton?"

Layton remembered the night he had gone to see his brother. That lavender letter... That morbid letter.

"-Underneath his airs is a deeply bruised man. It pains me to see him like this.  
-I understand you, Raymond. Is that why you gave him this letter, too?  
-No, he asked me himself. He wanted to keep it.  
-Decidedly I would never understand him... Added Luke  
-Ha ha Descole likes to play with us, so he's often full of surprises my boy.  
-He's still a horrible person in my eyes, though..."

Layton looked at Luke. He was still young and after everything that had happened... he couldn't object.

"-What can you tell me about her, Raymond?  
-What do you already know? It would be pointless to repeat what Master told you."

He gave him a brief summary and Raymond listened attentively. Then he began to think for a brief moment:

"-There was a day I'd remember all my life, how horrible it was.  
-You don't have to talk about it, you know.   
-Don't worry about it. He's smiling at him."

He took a deep breath and scratched his beard:

"-It was a day when the lady had a class at the University of Gressenheller. I was alone with Mr. Sycamore, at his office in London. He had locked himself in a room, with a key. I didn't really understand, it wasn't like him, you know..."

The archaeologist and his apprentice listened with great attention, their faces devoid of any emotion.

"-Meredith arrived a few hours later. He still hadn't left the room, and you can imagine that I was very worried, which didn't escape to his assistant. I had a copy of the keys, which I hadn't dared to use, for fear of invading His Lordship's privacy."

He lost himself for a moment in his thoughts.

_"Raymond, I know it's not done, but what if something bad had happened to him?"_

_"Mademoiselle... I-"_

_"Please give me those keys!"_

"-She was terrified so I gave in. She rushed to open the door. The professor was sitting at his desk and hadn't moved. When we approached him, he had a morbid look in his eyes and stared into the void."

_"Professor, please answer! What has happened to you?"_

"-That's when I noticed something, and I immediately showed Meredith my vision...  
-And that's when you realized that TARGENT had something to do with it?  
-It was undeniable. Sir had warned me that their henchmen had come to him to enlist him. He refused, of course.  
-This organization is monstrous...Think of Luke, he looked down."

He expired and resumed his morbid tale.

"-Mademoiselle walked out of the room, deeply shocked. You see, she knew TARGENT too, she had some indirect involvement with it."

_"Miss, please try to calm down, I know that..."_

_"I can't! No, I can't! Raymond... How could they!?! I...I feel so useless!"_

"-She was devastated. Monsieur didn't deserve any of this. Mr. Layton, you and I both know what it feels like to lose people we cherish.  
-I know all too well..."

Raymond got carried away with his dreams again. He remembered the terrified expression on the young assistant's face. She cared a great deal for her mentor, and he knew that.

"-Then, Mademoiselle devoted herself body and soul to Mister. Although she didn't like it, Mademoiselle made sure that her mentor was well. We were doing our best to help her through this terrible ordeal.  
-Is that when he decided to become Jean Descole?   
-Well, not really. He had thought of an idea of revenge, but Mademoiselle opposed it with my help, of course. Revenge was useless after all.  
-She was very fond of Professor Sycamore, so...  
-Yes, it did, dear. She wouldn't sleep, wouldn't leave the office for hours or even days. She did all the work of her mentor so he could rest easy. Sir and I were worried, but she was stubborn so we couldn't do anything."

He stopped.

"-You know the rest. TARGENT came back and Meredith went instead of Sir."

_"Raymond, you promise to take care of Professor Sycamore for me, don't you?"_

_"Miss, don't leave!"_

_"Don't worry about me, I'm doing it for both of you. TARGENT will no longer interfere in your lives, I assure you."_

_"Miss..."_

The old man rubbed his eyes, visibly disturbed.

"-Desmond Sycamore, was it just Jean Descole then?  
-It was too much for him. I couldn't hold him back, myself affected by the situation.  
-And in the end she was unfortunately wrong...TARGENT is still in your lives.  
-Yes, he is..."

There was a brief silence. Raymond broke it, having regained his usual calm and serenity:

"-Pardon this account, it is of little help to you.  
-On the contrary, Raymond, it's vital information I've obtained!"

Is that so? Luke couldn't see what clue there might be in such a sad story.

"-Finally, how's your investigation going with that Miss Smith?"

Layton told him about recent events, leaving no stone unturned.

"- So TARGENT is here too... And on top of that, it is no longer Bronev who is in charge.  
-Maybe you have any idea who his successor might be?  
-No, I apologize for that.  
-That's all right. It doesn't matter.  
-In any case, I hope to meet this young lady very soon. Master should be stopping by in the next few days, so I'll ask him.  
-Yes, those two get along pretty well...Says Luke, worried."

*******

A young woman, who must have been Victoria's age, was standing in front of them. Her cherry lips had a grin hanging down from her doll's face. It was hard to see her eyes, as they were hidden by these dark glasses.

"-So you're the famous girl those two idiots were talking about earlier."

The famous girl put her jet black hair back, satisfied. She stared at Descole from head to toe.

"- Well, it looks like Commedia Dell'Arte is making a comeback.  
-So you're the head of this organization?"

Victoria was surprised. She looked at the anonymous and noticed that her uniform was somewhat different from the usual uniform TARGENT wore... well, according to her recent observations. Her jacket was shorter, it stopped right at the pelvis. The sleeves were short too, revealing the long black woolen sleeves of her undershirt.

The interested laughed at this remark.

"-Me ? Oh no, no, my dear. Let's say I'm the subordinate, the right-hand , the assistant.  
-And may I know your name, cheeky young lady?   
-Swallow will suffice. That's my "name."

Swallow... A proper TARGENT nickname, then.

"-Well, Swallow, nice to meet you, but we've got someone we need to go and see. Finally said Victoria and turned her heels."

The right arm snapped her fingers and a horde of uniformed soldiers surrounded the two colleagues. Descole was more than a little overexcited, while Victoria sighed, little surprised.

"-I think it's time for you to use that beautiful sword, don't you think?  
-Gun for gun, gun for knife, who's got it? Say Swallow.  
-Say like this...  
-What do you want now? Descole was ranting.  
-To tell you the truth, I heard that you two, along with the famous Professor Layton and his apprentice, were looking for that mirror.  
-So? Did your little boss kindly ask you to interview us? Victoria replied, as she tried to find a solution to the situation."

Swallow sneered a blow and signaled his men to lower their weapons.

"-No, he asked us to do something completely different. Just this mirror. Then I warn you. Don't give us any trouble or you'll be sorry, won't you, Descole?"

Victoria watched Descole for a moment in amazement as he bubbled, his hand tapping the tip of his sword. He passed by :

"-Why exactly are you looking so hard for that mirror?"

Swallow, was...Confused? She put her glasses back on, biting her lip:

"-It's none of your business.  
-You'd rather blindly follow orders. That's too bad."

She fired, and was about to pull out her service weapon, but Victoria wouldn't give her time. She had taken advantage of the inattention of these puppets by knocking out a few of them with a backward kick and finally taking a soldier by the arm and over the shoulder to throw him towards the other henchmen. 

"-Now we've got a lot to do, rather than stay with a bunch of robots like you."

She started running and Descole followed her. They went through all the little alleys, not knowing where they were going but it didn't matter, they had to run.

Swallow sent soldiers after them. Despite what had happened, she had calmed down and started to turn back. She knew what she had to do now.

They were out of breath and stopped.

"-Victoria?!  
-Navored...But I...Would rather do something...Than wait."

Descole looked surprised at her. What surprises did she still have in store for him?

"-How did you...?  
-I don't even know anymore, if that's what you're asking."

They'd taken a deep breath, little by little. Victoria stretched out, while Descole pulled his tricorn back into place.

"-That woman seemed to know you.  
-And yet I've never met her before today.  
-So how did she know your name?   
-I don't know.

Victoria stood in front of him and looked him straight in the eye, frowning.

"-You still don't intend to tell me, your relationship with TARGENT?  
-No. -No.  
-How stubborn you can be sometimes! Stop being such a diva for a while.  
-..."

She sighed and turned her back on him.

"-Now we're surrounded by this cursed organization...  
-You seem to know it strangely well. -...  
-I don't.   
-Difficult to think otherwise, given your reactions to them.   
-What do you mean...?"

She turned around. She looked sad and her eyes glowed. Descole was caught in a brief panic.

"-No, I mean...!"

He sighed.

"-Forget it, I'm still on edge.  
-It's nothing, let's go back to the centre.   
-With...?  
-Either way, if they were really chasing us they would have found us by now, don't you think, Descole?"

Her tone had raised on the "Descole". Disappointed, sad or angry? Descole didn't know, he couldn't understand her. He didn't want to understand anything anymore. He just wanted that stupid mirror. He didn't even know why he wanted it. He didn't want to know either. 

So they went back to the center. The soldiers weren't there, much to their relief. But someone else was waiting for them...

*******

"-Professor the castle look!"

Luke pointed at said castle. It was beautiful as well as imposing. Doppel and Gänger hadn't lied, it stood high above the Rosenberg Valley. The architecture was old, which added to the overall charm of the building.

"-Well, this Duke did not deprive himself...  
-You're right, he must have a good life from up there!"

They looked at the castle for a long time, captivated by its beauty.

"-Luke, we'll be back to visit this Duke later.  
-Yes, and accompanied by Miss Victoria and Descole...  
-In the meantime, let's go back to Rosenberg.  
-Well done, Professor!  
-Luke by the way...  
-Yes?  
-Not a word of our conversation at Descole, please.   
-Evidently, I wasn't planning on telling him anything.   
-Thank you, my boy."

Who knows how Descole would've reacted? He'd probably lecture his butler and take his anger out on the gentleman and Luke. Anyway, he would have gone on about the same nonsense. How pessimistic...

A good hour later, they arrived at Rosenberg again. They hurried back to the center where Descole was waiting for them.

"- Well, it took you long enough.  
-Where's Victoria?"

Descole looked away, embarrassed.

"-She's gone to the hotel. She had things to study. Alone.  
-Did something happen while we were gone ?"

The masked man recounted his latest adventures.

"-Then TARGENT knows we are here...  
-This may complicate our task, but it won't be the first time.  
-So we finally came across this Celian.  
-Yes?   
-Victoria, asked him to explain the strange behavior of this village. He denied everything. It's impossible to get him to talk. He told us it was probably due to TARGENT's soldiers."

Descole had deliberately omitted to mention his quarrel with the girl. Why dwell on trivia? If they were...?

Layton was thinking. It was getting dark, so it was best to go back to the hotel for now. The day had been full of twists and turns and it was best to wait until the next day. So they went back to the hotel and locked themselves in their rooms.

It's said that tomorrow is another day, right ?


	14. By a Beautiful Starry Night

"-Are you well aware of what you're saying to me?  
-I am perfectly aware.  
-The world is such a small place...  
-I'd rather let them get away with it, unless you'd rather I brought them here?"

The man smiled.

"-Leave them, I have a much better idea.  
-You only need the two brothers anyway, is that it?  
-That's right, my dear Swallow."

Swallow quickly looked up to the sky. She knew what he wanted, why he wanted that mirror. Only she knew. Her other colleagues were convinced he wanted it for the glory and power of the organisation. But the agency already had all that, hadn't it occurred to them?

"-All this for her, I really can't understand you.  
-I don't need you to understand me on this."

He started tapping his fingers on the ebony desk. The young woman sighed and looked out, that horizon she knew with her fingertips. The headquarters was still buried under those dark, threatening clouds.

"-The only worry would be that this Descole would find her before then.  
-Oh but don't worry, he's probably forgotten her by now.   
-What makes you say that?   
-He was with a woman when I saw him."

He raised his head, stunned, and grew a lock of his wavy hair back.

"-A woman?  
-Nothing extraordinary. She won't be of any use to you.  
-Then..."

He got up quietly and walked to the door. He stopped with his back to his colleague and said in a low voice:

"-Please watch over them. Especially this Hershel Layton, he could indirectly be of great help to us.  
-What about this masked fool?  
-He'll be very useful to me in other circumstances.  
-At your command. I'll keep you posted."

He laughs softly.

"-Thank you...Violet."

*******

"Dead...Dead...Dead..."

Impossible to rest. Sleep was definitely not on the tip of his nose. So, just like the day before, he sat in this period armchair and contemplated the starry sky, lavender paper in hand. In itself, what did it matter? Why had it remained anchored in the corner of his head from the beginning of this journey?

Perhaps because he could no longer act? He couldn't get it wrong anymore. How long would he last in front of the others?

He buried his head in the palm of his hands, lost. And then there was TARGENT, his brother and now this Victoria. He no longer knew where to put his head.

Why did his butler ask Layton to do such a thing? There's no way she's alive. Once she had set foot in the Nest, she would have signed her own death warrant. It was undeniable. Then why would she...?

A little voice in his head kept hoping, but that word wasn't in Descole's vocabulary. It just didn't exist.

Was it better to focus on the present moment. What had happened today...

He bit his lip, the guilt growing inside him. So she trusted him? It was the first time since Raymond. He may have come on a little strong, but it was all him after all. He caught himself smiling foolishly as he thought of the young woman. How has she been since then? They had parted on "bad terms" and that blocked him.

He sighed and got up slowly, putting away this letter of misfortune. He still had no idea who had sent it, and believed very little in his brother's theory. He slowly walked towards the only source of light, a candle that was still very little consumed. He brought his lips close to the burning flame and blew a long, soft breath, which plunged the room into total darkness.

A noise was heard in the corridor and Descole jumped, he who had become accustomed to a heavy silence. He began to think for a moment.

"-Wouldn't it be that same noise I heard last night...?"

He hesitated, and still couldn't find a way to sleep, so he instinctively went down the long corridor. An old stale smell was in the air and the working wood wasn't helping. He hurried outside for a breath of fresh air.

The air was soft, without a breeze. The fireflies had begun their nightly serenades and the stars were shining brightly in the inky sky...

He strutted through the empty alleys... He thought of everything and nothing. For a good ten minutes he wandered through Rosenberg, a ghost valley at this time of night. 

Suddenly, in the distance his gaze turned to a situation that stopped him dead in his tracks.

*******

"Come on...Damn Swallow!"

Victoria was hiding behind a thick bush, so she could spy on TARGENT's soldiers as she pleased. She was careful to write everything down in her precious diary. 

"Where are you...?"

She was looking for her. Her first encounter had left her hungry. She found it strange, a touch of deja vu? But not a trace of her. She must have been somewhere else. She resigned herself to it, and watched the few soldiers on duty... Some were discussing everything and nothing at the same time, others were taking inventory of their weapons, polishing them, reloading them. She tried as best she could to lend an ear, perhaps she was going to get some valuable information from that mirror or even from the superior of that organization?

All the soldiers returned to the camp except, of course, a few who had to stand guard. She sighed long and closed her diary with a dull sigh. She would get nothing more tonight.

She couldn't really relax from the events of the past hours. So Descole suspected her of being in cahoots with TARGENT? She had her disappointments, but this one...

But she had to admit that she had been a bit too insistent with him. She and her curiosity...

She concentrated and did not let go of her gaze from the side of this organisation. 

"So it was you who made the noise in the corridor."

Victoria was startled and saw Descole who was only millimeters from her face. She got up abruptly and took Descole by the wrist, moving away from TARGENT. Descole followed her without flinching. They arrived at the central square, which was also ghostly.

"-What are you doing here at this time of night?!  
-I could say the same of you, Victoria."

Her anger had returned. But she tried to calm herself.

"-You followed me?  
-It was just a happy coincidence that I ran into you. "

He looked at her and could see she was still angry.

"-You're still upset? he asked her in a trembling voice.  
-Bravo, you're definitely very clever."

He couldn't help but giggle, which didn't help.

"-Victoria, I'd like to...  
-What?"

He felt his cheeks turn crimson, and yet he had to pull himself together. Who was she to put him in such a state? Just a capricious woman, taking everything at face value. At least he'd been used to the kind of women, who, you know, were weak-minded and easily manipulated. He was thinking about that young singer of his. 

Victoria, on the other hand, was ready to bite when she was attacked. Quite a temper. He liked that. 

"-I think it would be better if we... talked?"

Victoria let out a mocking laugh.

"-You want to talk?  
-Would you stop?"

She was startled, surprised.

"-Come on."

He didn't give her time to fight back. He took her by the hand and took her to a hill where the beautiful scenery of the valley could be seen. He invited her to sit down, and she did so without hesitation. After all, why not give it a try?

He in turn sat down right behind her. She stared at the scenery. Descole had chosen his spot well. As for him, he looked at her with a sorry look on his face.

"-Descole, I'm sorry. She finally said."

She sighed.

"-I'm sorry I've been such a slut and a fool to you.  
-You-  
-No, I shouldn't have been so insistent, so mocking. That's... not me.  
-Really? It's part of your charm, though."

She looked away and replaced a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"-But what you said to me...  
-I'm sorry."

He bit his lower lip. He'd never apologized for such trivial things before.

"-Victoria, I was convinced that you were a mole working for TARGENT.  
-That's what I understood, yes. I know I'm not a very reliable woman at first glance, and I certainly don't reflect well on myself, but...  
-But?"

She curled up on herself.

"-The last few years haven't been very glorious, I've had one disappointment after another... so I don't trust others very much."

She smiled. But Descole couldn't see it. He listened to her with the utmost attention.

"-But you... And then Professor Layton and his apprentice... You three give off an aura... Reassuring?  
-Believe me, it's a very bad idea for me to get in the same box with Layton and her snot.   
-At the same time, I don't know anything about you. You prefer to hide behind a diva attitude in addition to a mask. What are the reasons for that? Who are you really?"

He couldn't tell her. It was too painful. And then all those shenanigans he'd been up to? He didn't want to tell her everything he'd done, only this young woman knew nothing about it. What would she say if he told her? She'd run away for sure!

"-It's nothing against you, but I can't tell you. At least not yet.  
-In that case I'd take my pains to be patient. To tell the truth, I feel a certain sadness, a despair emanating from your person.  
-You're good.

She turned around and looked at him sadly. She found him far too interesting and her curiosity was unbearable. But she was content with all her strength.

"-May I ask you something?  
-What about Descole?  
-Let's be informal, I can't bear to see you anymore.  
-I didn't dare to ask. Actually it suits me, I hate formalities more than anything else."

She gave him a big smile. The conversation had softened her, which Descole had picked up. He was reassured. He felt that at that moment, he could discuss serenely, almost naturally, without role-playing. 

"-So Descole, what do you... what do you do for a living?  
-I devote my life to science and archaeology.   
-Archaeology, eh...  
-Do you have a problem with that? 

She shook her head, coming to her senses.

"-Not at all! Actually, I find it fascinating!   
-What about you?   
-Me? I'm not interesting, you know...  
-Everyone's interesting in some way.  
-Say it like this..."

She was beginning to shiver. The more time went by, the fresher the air became.

"- Say I'm a hermit.  
-A hermit?  
-Yes. I don't have any particular job or hobby. I live in a shabby little flat on the outskirts of London.  
-Do you live alone?   
-Absolutely."

She laughed.

"-You saw me married, with children?  
-No, not at all. Maybe, I thought you had someone in your life."

She squinted.

"-It's...Complicated.  
-I won't ask for more then."

One question kept nagging at him over and over again.

"-Tell me, then, why did you go looking for that mirror?  
-I'm eager for adventure and mystery, so I thought I'd give it a try. What about you? Why, do you want that mirror?"

He looked at the horizon, pensive. Why did he want it, huh? He thought for a moment about the letter. What if with this mirror...

"-I don't really know, I just wanted to see this cursed object with my own eyes, no doubt?  
-Hm, yes, that makes sense."

She still shivered, but tried to hide it. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"- Anyway, I'm sorry to have you-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt like a blanket wrapped around her frail shoulders. She lowered her head and saw that it was Descole's cape. 

"But...  
-You were cold.  
-Now you'll be cold..."

She began to take it off and gave it back to him, but the masked man stopped her.

"-I insist.  
-But I really-  
-I'm in a gallant mood, enjoy it. "

She watched Descole, then the cape. She huddled in it. It was quite comfortable and it gave off an powerfull scent, which made her head spin.

"-Thank you...  
-You're welcome...Vic.  
-Vic?  
-Don't you like it?  
-Yes, I do. It's just that I've never had a nickname like this...  
-You're just gonna have to get used to it then."

He displayed a mocking grin.

"- Tell me...?  
-Yes?  
-What's all this about this partition, then?"

Descole nearly choked again. He thought she'd forgotten.

"-If you thought it had slipped my mind, you're wrong.  
-Do you really want to know that much?   
-Oh yes! Luke told me the color, so there's no way I don't know what he was talking about!  
-I'll tell you someday. He said it to his desperation.  
-I can't wait then!"

They went on talking about everything and nothing, for another good hour. The tension was gone, but fatigue was beginning to set in. Both protagonists felt good, not a threat on the horizon. Just a beautiful starry night ahead of them.

They decided to go back to the hotel, tomorrow will be a big day. On the landing of her room, Victoria delicately removed the cape and returned it to its owner.

"-Thank you for tonight. It was very nice to talk under the stars.  
-I can only agree with what you said. he answered, smiling at her.  
-Good night, Descole."

She bowed to him, and laughed softly, and finally went to her room. Descole looked at her and did the same.

She lit a candle. Her eyes had sadly darkened.

"-I'm truly sorry..."

She put something in her purse, with a sorry look on her face.

"-I must."

She meditated for a few minutes on her long conversation with Descole, face closed, cheeks red, and decided to go to bed.

*******

In the middle of the night, we could hear the floor creaking. The wood working? Plausible theory, if the hallway was empty. The silhouette was in front of Professor Layton and Luke's bedroom door. She took out a dagger and a piece of paper and with a sharp jab, thrust it against the ebony wood of the door.

She checked her work and silently walked back downstairs.

They were warned...


	15. Uncertainties and Threats

The dawn hadn't yet set in, and Descole was already working his way down the valley to join his faithful butler. He had so much to tell him. 

He kept thinking back to last night. How long had it been since he'd felt so serene? He was letting himself move forward, forgetting the past. Wasn't it the best thing to do after all? 

He kept getting lost in his stream of thoughts. Her smile and that look... A look that was so defining and full of life. It had been a long time since he had been able to interact so intimately with a person. Everything had happened so fast. It was as if they had known each other forever.

But he quickly came to his senses. He had to watch out for her. Just a little bit. You could see how it ended between his brother and that Emmy Altava. The latter had hidden her game well. He felt that this Victoria was able to read everyone in the blink of an eye. He was not to flinch at her, who knows, she seemed to be taking advantage of him. That was easier said than done. All you had to do was face this Victoria and she would make you bend to her irresistible charm. And she didn't seem to mind using it.

He didn't know what to do, and that was why he wanted to confide in Raymond. He raised his head for a moment and finally noticed that he was facing his flying machine, his little aerial jewel.

He walked in at wolf's pace, fearing that his butler was still asleep. But the butler was sitting on one of the sofas, as if waiting for his visit.

"Hello, Raymond."

The latter turned his head and leapt to his feet at the sight of Descole. He was very happy that his master had come to see him.

"-Sir, I'm very happy to see you here.  
-And I'm glad to see you too, Raymond. I hope you don't mind staying here?  
-At all events, Sir, I'll take the opportunity to give the Bostonius a new lease on life." He smiled broadly at him.

Raymond watched his Master attentively. Something seemed... different.

"-Without wishing to intrude on your privacy... You seem quite content, sir.  
-Really?" 

Descole was surprised. Raymond laughed softly.

"-Finally, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Then Descole told him, leaving no stone unturned. Including his plan.

"-You intend to manipulate this woman?  
-I don't know... Raymond between her and... You know who, I'm confused.  
-This Victoria seems to trust you completely. You should probably give her a chance. Especially after that late-night talk, right?  
-Well...  
-You either suspect her of being in cahoots with TARGENT, or you're careful, especially after what's happened, but...Don't let it poison you for the rest of your life.  
-Hmm, you're probably right, I'm too suspicious. But you know me."

Descole held his head with one hand. He was lost.

"-And how's it going with Professor Layton and his apprentice?  
-It's okay. Everything is going as usual. He's still working his brain trust and I'm sure Layton will soon find the answer to all these mysteries."

Raymond bowed slightly.

"-I'm sure he will, sir."

His Master readjusted his tricorn, pensive.

"- By the way.  
-Yes, sir?   
-I hope he didn't ask you about Meredith.   
-No, sir. I understood you didn't want to hear any more about it." He's lying.

The masked man smiled in a corner and giggled.

"-After all, it's impossible to come back from the dead."

*******

Luke was panicked. His mentor was carefully analyzing the piece of paper that was stabbed in their doorway earlier.

"-Get out or you'll regret it."

Layton closed his eyes.

"-I expected no less... Regrettable.  
-Professor, I'm sure it's Descole! He's manipulated us again and wants to steal the mirror from us once we find out!   
-Luke, let's...  
-And that's also why he stuck to Miss Victoria, because she seemed to know a bit more than us! He wanted to take advantage of her and her knowledge!  
-Luke calm down!"

Luke stopped and looked at the Professor, his eyes fogged up.

"-I'm sorry, Professor...it's this threat she...  
-I understand."

He sighed.

"-It wasn't Descole who did it, believe me." He certified him, staring at him with a meaningful gaze.

Layton was sure of that. One of the locals had done it. After all, weren't those same residents the ones who warned them? That they were putting themselves at risk?

And yet, he was beginning to take some steps towards finding out the truth about this relic. He wasn't sure of anything yet, but his meeting with the Duke would prove decisive. He put the threat in his logbook, and turned to his apprentice in a reassuring manner:

"-Forget the story for now, we have a Duke to meet.  
-You're probably right..."

The two Englishmen then walked towards the hall and noticed Victoria and Celian leaving. The latter was watching him leave and clutching her satchel against her, as if she wanted to protect it.

"-Miss Victoria! Are you here already?"

The interested turned around suddenly, surprised by their arrival.

"-Professor Layton! Luke! I wasn't expecting you so soon!  
-Oh, really?" Luke was trying as hard as he could to look serene.  
"-I needed to have a moment to talk to Celian. Something was bothering me.  
-What was that?"

She bit her thumbnail and looked away.

"-Frankiness about the locals...and that mirror. And I told him about our surprise visit to this Hohenhart fellow."

She looked around.

"-Isn't Descole here?  
-We believe he was with you." The two friends asked each other.  
"-Have you missed me that much?"

When they talked about the wolf. He arrived quietly, rather soothed after his morning talk with Raymond. He made a brief curtsy, always in a theatrical way. He smiled discreetly in the direction of Victoria. Victoria returned it to him, almost pained, but he did not notice it.

With a look Layton understood what he had gone to do. Today was the day Raymond was going to find that famous address that the Professor had been waiting for so long.

He looked for a moment at Descole and the young woman. They didn't seem to have received any threats. The host of the place, Agnes, must have known something about it. After all, she was the eyes and ears of this hotel. But he would see that later. 

"-Men and women?"

Luke turned his head. Agnes motioned for them to come closer. The old lady closed her daily newspaper and looked at them one by one.

"-Do you plan to go to this Friedrich's castle?  
-Hohenhart, you mean Mrs....?"

The lady laughed, amused.

"-Oh yes, forgive my familiarity!   
-You seem to know him well." Songea Layton thought.  
"-To tell the truth, his family has always got along well with mine, despite our social differences. My mother worked for them, you know...  
-And what can you tell us about this family?  
-You're looking for a connection to that mirror, aren't you?"

Well, she was very knowledgeable about them. Rumors, no doubt? Layton was getting more and more suspicious.

"-Right on.   
-Then..."

Agnes scratched her head. She was worried.

"- If you could help me solve this puzzle, I'd be happy to help you.

-Descole will take care of it!" Victoria hastened to say.

He turned to her in surprise.

"-Me? But why?  
-I'm curious to see you at work, you see!" She gave him a look, that look you get when you want to challenge someone.

Luke frowned. Were they on first-name terms now? Since when? He didn't want to make an unnecessary fuss, so he didn't give it any more thought.

Descole sighed, while the hostess smiled at him.

"-Thank you in advance. Actually, it was a little riddle that was in my diary today."

_ **"What's the next letter in this suite:** _

_ **M, V, E, M, J, S, U, ?"** _

It didn't take him more than five short minutes to think it over.

"Well, I must confess this riddle was rather well thought out."

Layton and Luke could only approve. Victoria felt ridiculous.

"-I feel like I'm the only one who hasn't figured out...  
-Well, let me explain...Vic."

He was (too) satisfied. He giggled a little.

"-The missing letter is the "N."  
-And what makes you say that...?" She still wasn't used to that diminutive.  
"-Haven't you noticed, Miss?  
-No, Professor...My brains don't work every second like yours..."

She looked desperate.

"-The N stands for Neptune, Miss.  
-Neptune? What's that got to do with it?  
-Well, each letter represents a planet in the solar system.   
-Oh, but yes!" Luke rushed over.

He readjusted his gavroche, proudly.

"-M for Mercury, V for Venus, E for Earth..."

Victoria was beginning to understand.

"Oh, so M for Mars, J for Jupiter, U for Uranus, S for Saturn..."

Luke and Victoria looked at each other and cried out:

"-Then N for Neptune!"

Agnes was overjoyed.

"-You've taken a thorn out of my side, for which I am grateful. You deserve your information!  
-I'm getting more and more amazed at the riddles..." Finished by saying Vic, smiling.

Layton readjusted his top hat.

"-We're all ears, ma'am.  
-Let's just say Friedrich is only a descendant of the man who stood next to that mirror, you know. Actually the one who had direct contact with it was his ancestor, Ulrich Hohenhart. Ulrich was hated by everyone.  
-Social differences, I presume?   
-Yes, they do. He despised poverty and was interested only in his own little comforts. Ah... poor little Cornelia..."

Victoria arched her eyebrow and raised her head:

"-Who is Cornelia?"

Agnes put a hand in front of her mouth.

"-I've told you too much!   
-I'd better get on with it, then...   
-She was Ulrich's daughter. And let's just say... She's part of the reason the Rosenwalds and the Hohenharts hate each other so much. I can't tell you any more than that.  
-You've already said a lot, madam! " Luke was trying to be polite.

Layton was thinking as usual. There were some connections, some commonalities, but nothing concrete. It was best to take your time and not rush into anything. Especially since he also had to think about the mystery of his brother's assistant, who was more important to him than anything else.

"-Mrs. Agnes, thank you for this information! We are going to complete all this by going to visit this Duke.  
-Good courage and above all...Be careful. Rumors travel fast, you know..."

Her gaze darkened and then regained its luster in a split second. Strange. 

"-I trust these ridiculous dandies won't interfere with your investigation...  
-These dandies?  
-I'm sure she means TARGENT.  
-That's right. I can't stand their threats any longer. I may say what I know... there's no escaping it."

She sighed and picked up her newspaper.

"-Finally I won't keep you any longer with my stories."

The gang looked at each other and nodded. TARGENT would surely come to the castle at any moment, that was undeniable. So they set off in the direction of the castle. 

Who knows what awaited them?


	16. Hohenhart

"-Well, for a castle, it's a castle!"

As they stood in front of the huge entrance, the small group was speechless. Layton and Luke had seen this building before, but to see it up close was much more impressive!

"-Let's hope the Duke will be kind enough to welcome us..." thought Luke.

Victoria readjusted her beetle, eyebrows furrowed.

"-Either way, he won't have a choice.   
-How can you be so sure, Miss Victoria?   
-I always have the last word when I want something, Professor Layton." She smiles at him.

The archaeologist walked first to the huge black oak door. He grabbed one of the heavy rings and knocked it against the wood. A very old little woman came and opened it. Her little beady eyes were wide open when she saw the strangers.

"-You're not from Rosenberg, am I mistaken?"

Layton readjusted his top hat.

"-Yes, ma'am, we're just passing through. Are you one of the Duke's employees?  
-Yes, but call me Magda, I like to be called by my first name rather than "ma'am.""

They looked at each other. It was the Magda the locals were talking about the day before.

"-Well, Magda, if you don't mind, we'd like to talk to Duke Hohenhart, would that be possible?  
-Please follow me."

The group entered the huge castle. As they walked through the long, endless corridor of the brightest light, Luke and Layton tried to watch every nook and cranny for clues. Victoria and Descole were right behind them and did the same.

The young woman began to sigh and yawn bored.

"- Is everything all right?  
-Yes, yes, what happened last night kept me up all night.  
-I must confess, I had a hard time sleeping.   
-Must be because of your perfume, no?  
-My... perfume? "

"Vicky" was looking away, confused. Descole was rather bewildered.

"-Yes, your perfume. I can't describe it, but...  
-You like it, don't you?"

She turned red and babbled.

"-You could say it like that, yes..."

Descole giggled, amused.

"-You really have the art of complimenting in a very special way.  
-I shouldn't have said anything...   
-But no, but no. If it makes you feel any better, I like yours too."

She turned crimson.

"But how...?  
-Did you forget you wore my cape last night?   
-Evidently, that explains everything..."

She wanted to change the subject as soon as possible, Descole was troubling her for some reason she couldn't find. She hadn't noticed a dull smile hanging over her face.

"-Professor, weren't we supposed to tell Mrs Magda about this whole affair?" Whispered Luke.

Layton nodded.

"-Let's wait for the right moment, you never know.  
-We'd better be on our guard, after all we're not the only ones who want that mirror...  
-You got that right, son."

The good woman stopped in front of a large pearly door.

"-After you, he's ready to receive you."

And the group entered cautiously...

*******

"-You're not playing a trick on us, I dare hope for you?  
-But n-no! I assure you, she's the one who told me.  
-She trusts you?  
-I think so, yeah. Can you stop pointing that gun at me?"

Swallow lowered the gun and put it away.

"-It's simple. If you're lying, I'd be happy to put a bullet in your skull.  
-A little too direct...  
-I don't have time for fools like the people in this shantytown."

She waved to her soldiers.

"-To the castle of this Hohenhart."

And she burst out laughing. Inwardly, she wanted to get this story over with as soon as possible. She was only doing it for her boss, who seemed to see a little too much in the pink. Just the thought of that girl pissed her off and would give anything to kill her with her own hands. What did he see in her? She still hadn't found the answer to that question.

Oh, and there was this Bronev guy, too. Although he was much more interested in that part. But he'd taken a backseat to it.

Finally, she had to focus on her main mission: That damn Rosenwald Mirror.

*******

"-That mirror, hm. I was expecting this topic of conversation actually."

The Duke sat wisely in front of them. Magda had taken care to serve tea to the guests and was also listening attentively to the conversation. The professor was ready to extract any information.

"-There's something I'd like to understand...  
-I'm listening.  
-I understand the mirror was created by a certain Isaac Rosenwald.   
-Yes, it was...   
-Then why do you have it in your possession?"

The Duke giggled slightly. His guests were rather well-informed.

"-The Rosenwalds were nothing but fools, scum of the worst kind.  
-Why's that?   
-This goes back years ago with our ancestors. I don't want to talk about it.  
-I see... -So it's because of Cornelia Hohenhart that you seem to hate each other and the Rosenwalds."

Friedrich was taken unawares.

"-But how?  
-Agnes told us about it." Cut Victoria off, impatient.

The man put his monocle back on and sighed.

"-Ah, you've met Agnes...  
-A quite charming woman.  
-Hmm..."

Victoria stared at the Duke, fluttering her eyelashes quickly. Descole had guessed she was using her charm. She minauda:

"-You know, the sooner we get that information, the less we'll bother you.  
-Professor, Victoria's weird... "

And she went on, with a big angelic smile on her pretty little face.

"Anyway, you know we'll get to the bottom of this, don't you?  
-All right."

Layton didn't really approve of her methods, but the Duke had given in, which suited him. Luke, still far too young, didn't really understand her behavior either.

"-Cornelia was one of the daughters of my ancestor, Friedrich. She met this Isaac guy one day. And sadly they fell in love."  
-Unfortunately...? Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Descole asked.

"-Ha! A Hohenhart with a peasant like the Rosenwalds? You're joking, I hope?

-Mr Duke, if I may be so bold as to say, the habit doesn't make the monk, you know." Victoria bids.

"-It's a matter of principle here. These poor people don't deserve us."

What outrageous words they thought. Luke couldn't help but ask:

"-What happened when his father found out about the affair...?  
-He locked up Cornelia in the castle.   
-But that's awful!  
-It was only for her own good. As for Isaac, mad with rage, he murdered his so-called beloved.  
-But...  
-Here's your information."

Victoria was clenching her fist. Who did he think he was, underneath all that fake Duke pomp and circumstance? Besides, there was something wrong with his story.

"-If I were the kitten, I wouldn't pull out the claws." Descole whispered to her.

"-But the kitten is dying to scratch someone.  
-There's no use getting angry.  
-Hmm... -That's true."

Then she sighed a deep sigh before she got back to that falsely cheerful smile.

"-Would it be possible to see the mirror, Mr Hohenhart?  
-Magda will take you there... After all, I'm not responsible for your misfortunes.  
-We know that.  
-This way, young men."

Magda led them up a spiral staircase to the basement and stopped in the middle of the path.

"-You know... I knew Miss Cornelia."

The gang looked at each other and Layton continued.

"- Could you...  
-I'll tell you everything I know."

She continued quietly down the stairs.

"-At the time, I was just a little girl, but I was old enough to understand this sort of thing, you know. Mademoiselle Cornelia was a kindness like no other. I lived in the castle with my late mother, who was her appointed governess."

She turned to the group who listened to her with the greatest attention.

"-The other housekeepers were also all aware of her relationship with this Isaac. We were doing our best to help her see him, as her father would never have accepted such an affair.  
-And this, unfortunately, came to light.  
-Yes, it did."

She started pointing her index finger up in the air.

"-But believe me, Isaac would never have dared to murder his beloved!  
-What do you know about Isaac?  
-Well, according to rumors, he would have gone mad and taken refuge outside of civilization.   
-So I guess that's where he must have created this mirror from.  
-That's what I think too, sir."

Layton thought over and over again. If that's what he thought, how come the Hohenharts had this mirror? What if...

"-Here we are. Are you sure of yourself?  
-Magda, we've never been more sure of ourselves!" cried Luke.

*******

"-Take us to that good-for-nothing Duke, or this will end badly. You wouldn't want this to end badly, would you?"

The terrified young maid led her and her soldiers to the said Duke.

"-I give you the bull's-eye that Layton and her boyfriends are already here."

She giggled.

"-That's perfect."


	17. The Mirror

Magda opened the door to the famous mirror. Everyone was in a hurry to see it at last.

Luke expected it to be stored in a small room, but he was amazed to see such a beautiful room in such a small basement.

"-Finally!"

Victoria almost rushed headfirst into the room.

"-Miss Victoria!?  
-Oh, excuse me, Professor, I'm as excited as a little flea.   
-I can see that...  
-It's just that all this time we've been hearing about that mirror!"

Layton preferred to smile at her, amused. The group approached the pedestal where the Mirror was placed. It was in the center of the huge room, prominently displayed on a velvet box.

"- Well, for such a coveted relic, it seems to me to be unprotected." thought Descole.

"-Let's just say that this pretentious Duke must have thought it impossible to steal it.  
-But still, it's a big risk, which he preferred to take."

They admired the Mirror. The frame was pure gold and a multitude of precious stones strewn about. A peacock adorned the top of the mirror.

As for the glass itself, they looked at it only very briefly. It was different from the glasses that the usual mirrors had. This glass was... Colored?

Layton gently took the mirror in his hands and turned it over. It had a peacock in the middle followed by the same frame as the one in front.

"-It is simply beautiful...  
-I agree, Layton. I have rarely seen an object like this.  
-What do we do now, Professor? "

Layton continued to inspect the mirror, without much success. He rested it carefully and closed his eyes.

"-I suggest we explore the room, one never knows.  
-Always have an eye for detail...   
-It's primordial, Descole, don't tell me you don't agree."

They looked at each other amused and began to inspect the room. Victoria stood by the mirror, hesitant. The mirror she had searched so hard for months and months. It was right next to her.

She stood in front of it and stared at it with empty eyes. 

What could she do? She knew what to do, of course.

With her two hands, she took it as discreetly as possible, sure of what she was going to do. A multitude of thoughts emerged in her mind. What if it didn't work? What if it was broken?

She shook her head and looked at herself through the relic, still lost in her thoughts. She didn't realize that her reflection was starting to go crazy.

This is when she saw. She opened her eyes, shocked by her vision. No...Impossible! She let out a cry of surprise and immediately put the mirror back down.

"-AH!"

Descole, Layton and Luke turned to her, startled by the scream. The young woman, gasping with a terrified expression.

"-Ms Victoria, are you all right?" Layton worried.

"-Everything's fine. Really very well."

She tried to appear as usual, despite the frightened expression that wouldn't go away. Descole had noticed that she had turned pale. Had she looked in the mirror?

Why did she look in the mirror? Why "it"? It was the last thing she wanted to see. But it wasn't her greatest wish...? After all, that mirror was supposed to grant the most coveted wishes, wasn't it?

"-Victoria, you're white, are you sure you're all right?" Asked Luke.

She just nodded and smiled.

"-I just had a hallucination. Probably just tired."

She cleared her throat.

"-You didn't see anything suspicious other than that object?  
-Anything. This mirror seems to be the only interesting thing here."

A monstrous noise came from upstairs. It sounded like footsteps, running at full speed, screams and the sound of broken glass.

"-Professor, what's going on!?  
-It looks like TARGENT is here...   
-We have to get out of here! "

A shot was heard. It was near the spiral staircase, which they had taken earlier.

"-Professor!"

Luke was starting to panic. A gunshot, after all, is anything but reassuring.

"-Let's keep our cool, let's get out."

The three "friends" rushed out and started running down the stairs. Luke suddenly stopped:

"-Where's Miss Victoria!?"

Descole, who was right behind Luke, looked all around him. She wasn't with them.

"-Don't panic, I'm here, I'm sorry!"

She rushed over to them, out of breath.

"- Something caught my attention so I leaned in for a few seconds.  
-As long as we are complete."

They finally arrived upstairs and were stunned. It was a mess. The servants were running around when a familiar voice came up.

"-Find me your stupid, all-knowing maid! You know what to expect if you don't!"

Descole and Victoria looked at each other.

"-Swallow!" They cried out to each other.

The said Swallow pointed a gun at the end of his nose. Descole instinctively drew his sword, while the others were ready to defend themselves.

"-Oh, for instance... Professor Layton, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you! You'll forgive the circumstances, however, but we're working, you see.  
-Funny way of working..." Luke thought.

Victoria bit her lip and squeezed her purse against it.

"-You're looking for the mirror, aren't you, Swallow?" Asked Layton, as calmly as possible.  
"-You're smart, although it was obvious. I'm sure you know where it is."

Layton smiled.

"-Let's say I thought I did indeed.  
-What do you mean?"

He pretended to be stung.

"-I thought the mirror was here, but it wasn't.  
-And where is it?"

Swallow was getting impatient.

"-Do you see the cave in the heights of the valley?  
-I understand perfectly well, so we might as well cut this conversation short, Professor."

Her impatience had taken the bait. She motioned for her soldiers to leave.

"-If I find that he's not there, I'll be glad to come back here.  
-So you're not going to silence us...?   
-It would have been a great pleasure, if my boss didn't need you and your masked man."

Layton and Descole frowned. Why did the leader of TARGENT need them...? They'll linger on the question later.

"-We'll see each other again soon, Professor. I am sure we will."

With those words she readjusted her headgear and left with her colleagues for the cave. The band was more serene.

"-Hmm...  
-Professor, we're in trouble...   
-Hmm...  
-What'll happen if they manage to get the Mirror?   
-Hmm..."

Layton was thinking about what happened. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together one by one. Some of them fit together, some of them didn't. He was actually closer to the truth than he thought.

The crew made sure no one got hurt. Luckily, everyone was safe. The damage was only material.

Magda, frail and still distraught, came to Professor Layton...

"-Sir, I don't think this is the time, but there's something I forgot to tell you.  
-Am I listening, Magda?  
-Well...Just before his death, Miss Cornelia would have left one last letter, a farewell message.  
-Who's in possession of the letter?   
-That's the point. No one knows where it is. The Duke was convinced it was Isaac who had it, but after much checking it turned out he didn't. Sir, you seem very clever, so I'm sure you'll manage to find it."

She gave him a warm smile.

"-Magda, thank you, your information was very useful to me! I'll be sure to let you know the full story."

They too left the castle, a little upset. Victoria was gradually regaining her colours and Luke calmed down as he watched the sumptuous Bavarian landscape.

"-There you are!"

Celian! The small group was surprised, except for Layton. 

"-For instance, Celian. How nice to see you.  
-Whew! It's good to see you!  
-Are you referring to TARGENT? " replied Victoria, glad to see him.

"Yep, I've heard the rumours, you know?  
-Really, Celian?"

The archaeologist was very sceptical, which Celian noticed.

"-What's wrong with the top hat?  
-Actually there is, and has been for some time.  
-Professor, I'm not sure I understand..."

No one actually understood Layton, but that was a habit. No one could grasp his reasoning, fortunately he took a long time to explain it to people.

Layton, sure of himself, reached out his arm with his right index finger pointing at Celian.

"-The problem Celian is none other than YOU!"


	18. The Mole

Layton couldn't back down. The others looked at him in dismay. Celian? But he wouldn't hurt a fly!

"-Professor, what the hell are you talking about?  
-Patience, kid, I'm sure he'll explain it all to us."

Victoria, on the other hand, remained silent. After all, it was the first time she'd ever seen Hershel Layton's famous hunch in action. So she preferred to be as attentive as possible.

Celian, he felt attacked. 

"-At first I thought it was just coincidence...  
-What are you babbling about now?"

The archaeologist started pacing, his hand covering his mouth, a sign of intense reflection. Everyone continued to pay attention, as if hypnotized.

"-Celian, I'm not going to beat about the bush. You work for TARGENT, don't you?"

Victoria, Descole, Luke opened their eyes wide. No... It was impossible. Not Celian, though?

"-Professor, are you kidding? I mean..." Victoria cried out.

"-Navre, but I never joke at times like this."

Celian looked at the man who accused him with fury.

"-I really don't know what you're talking about.  
-You'll soon find out."

He stopped.

"-You knew TARGENT was here as soon as we met you. And yet no one in the town talked about it and we have not seen any soldiers.  
-So what? Were they maybe at the camp?  
-If I may say so. It was impossible.  
-How do you know that, ma'am Vic"

Vic had a backward motion, as if he'd been hit. Layton replied for her :

"-The organization's camp is actually on the way to the Crystal Cave of Truth, the one where Victoria's been hiding out waiting for us.  
-And so? Wait...!"

Layton smiled.

"-You seem to understand. There was no camp when we started the treasure hunt.  
-But Professor, they could very well have changed their base location, couldn't they?  
-This isn't their style, Luke." The young woman replied in a monotonous voice.

Celian laughed.

"-Is that all you've got ?  
-I noticed something else, too.  
-Well, what's gonna come out of your hat this time?   
-Every time we've dealt with TARGENT, you've always been around.   
-Simple coincidence.  
-It's as if..." Songea Descole.

"-You understood too. Indeed Celian was pointing out all our actions to his accomplices.   
-Oh, damn it! By chance, I tell you!  
-Then how did TARGENT know that the mirror was in the castle? How did the organization know we were going there?  
-That's right, Professor, nobody knew about it except Mrs Agnes!   
-And yet it can't be her.   
-How can you know?  
-Everything in its own time, please. - "

He readjusted his top hat.

"-Luke, do you remember this morning when we saw Victoria?"

She almost jumped out of her skin, shocked:

"-I was talking to....!  
-With Celian yes, that's what you told us. "

She lost her temper.

"-Celian, you too knew about this, since I told you about it! How could you...!?   
-I take it that Celian went to see TARGENT after your little talk.   
-I... -I...  
-Mrs Vic..."

Celian had calmed down. What's the point of struggling any longer? That professor had figured it out.

"-You won.  
-So you work for TARGENT."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"-No longer.  
-What do you mean "no longer"?" Asked Luke.

"-I ran away from the organisation a few years ago.  
-You... ran away?" Victoria added.

"-I admit I joined of my own free will, for reasons... Personal. But I opened my eyes and saw with horror the methods used, so I ran away.  
-And TARGENT found you by chance?   
-Yep. That damn Swallow has the eye. And they used my escape as leverage.  
-Hmm...  
-Look, if I had a choice, I'd have turned you in, okay? Yeah... Anyway, they don't need me anymore."

He paused:

"- Anyway, professor, you're brilliant, and just because you're wearing a top hat doesn't mean you're not brilliant!  
-Oh...Brilliant, yes." Victoria murmured as she looked at the archaeologist, looking darkly.

She felt betrayed by Celian. She had trusted him. She had a feeling of deja vu.

"-From now on I'll do my best to help you with your mirror. You have my word.  
-After all, everyone deserves a second chance. " He's smiling at him.

They separated and returned to the village. Victoria dragged her feet, head down. Descole wouldn't take his eyes off her. Ever since the events at the castle, she seemed strange. And then Layton had exposed Celian, and that hadn't helped.

"-Luke, it's imperative that I speak to Celian tonight.  
-Why is that, Professor?   
-There's something I'd like to know about TARGENT. Please keep it to yourself."

His apprentice nodded silently.

"-Professor, I've been finding Victoria strange for the past few hours.  
-That's what I think too, Luke. "

When they got back to the hotel, the night had just dawned. They locked themselves in their respective rooms. Late at night, Layton and Luke snuck out of the hotel to join Celian, who they had given a rendezvous point.

*******

Jean Descole was pacing around in his room, still not sleeping. Today had been a day full of twists and turns, and that titillated him. First, TARGENT had disembarked, thank God his brother had managed to trick them.

Then came Celian: He had suspected Victoria so much, that he hadn't thought at all about the possibility that he might be "the" mole. He had hidden his game well, but obviously not well enough since Layton had managed to unmask him in broad daylight. 

And in the end, Victoria. She had been acting strangely. He couldn't explain it, but his gut feeling was convinced something was up. He finally thought it must have been because of Celian. Or TARGENT? Hmm... Impossible. It's true, after all, she only got to know the organization a few days ago, didn't she?

He sat in his usual chair. tried to recall the discussion he'd had with his butler early this morning. It soothed him for a while, then he finally fell asleep with a smile on his face...

*******

As for Victoria, she was lost. Betrayed by Celian... yet another betrayal. She couldn't accept it. She had only known him for a short time, but he seemed so kind...

She sat down on an oak desk and then folded her arms to bury her head in it. Who would be the next person to disappoint her?

Descole? Luke? Layton?

Ah. Layton. So she wasn't wrong about him. He was brilliant. He could be a formidable opponent. Nothing seems to escape him. Not a single detail. But she'd been aware of it all along. She knew she'd taken a very big risk. But luck had smiled upon her, at least until now.

She straightened up and clapped her hands against her cheeks, a sign that she was pulling herself together. She had work to do. She took out her thick logbook and something else to examine very carefully.

It was going to be a very long night.

*******

Layton, Luke, and Celian had arranged to meet near the Crystal Cave of Truth, a place that Layton himself had chosen.

"-So you wanted me to tell you about TARGENT?  
-You said you ran away from the organisation, but were you the only one? 

He pretended to think. 

"-No, there were several of us. There weren't many of us, I'd say from memory, more men than women.  
-No soldiers were chasing you?   
-Yes, of course there were! Some of us died trying to escape. The boss had sent his right-hand man on top of that.  
-Swallow ?  
-No, she wasn't even there yet, I don't think. It was someone else."

Luke had a sudden thought.

"-Professor...!  
-Yes, Luke, we thought of the same person.   
-Have you ever dealt with him before?   
-Yeah, a few months ago.  
-So you know what kind of guy he is."

Clearly, Celian was a great help. Yet the archaeologist still had a lot of questions. The villager scratched his beard, as if he'd remembered something:

"-That was weird, by the way.  
-Weird ?  
-Yep. Usually he didn't get involved in this kind of thing, it was the assassins who did it.  
-Do you have any idea what he was doing at the time?   
-I'd often seen him hanging around a girl.  
-And this young woman was one of the escapees?   
-I could tell you, but if he was there, she must have been.  
-Hmm..."

Layton smiled a little smile. If that's what he was thinking, then he knew what he had to do. But he decided to change the subject.

"-Thank you for this information, Celian.  
-Hey, a promise is a promise."

The professor folded his arms and looked at his apprentice for a moment. He was highly concentrated and had written down the entire conversation in his notebook.

"-So what about your mirror?  
-Well, the pieces of the puzzle are beginning to come together.  
-That's a good thing.  
-Celian, I'd still like to ask you a few more questions...Crucial questions.  
-Go ahead.  
-You know the Hohenharts, don't you?  
-...Everyone here knows them."

He seemed hesitant.

"-But Agnes knows better than I do. You know she was there at the time of the "tragedy".  
-You're talking about the alleged murder of this Cornelia, I suppose.  
-Yep, but I never believed her nonsense. Rosenwald would never do that.  
-We heard about a message she left.  
-I don't know, Agnes knows. I'm telling you. I'm young, this story happened 30 years ago.  
-Thirty years? But your friends told us it was 60 years ago."

Celian looked up at the sky.

"-Meh, are they stupid or what? I assure you it was thirty and not sixty, you have to tell them everything tss... Even Agnes will be able to tell you.  
-You seem to be close to Agnes, Celian.  
-Yes, I am! It's a cream, lady!  
-So she hasn't told you anything from 30 years ago?  
-At that time I was barely born. A few months had passed between my birth and this story.  
-Hm. I see. One more thing...  
-Yeah?  
-I didn't choose this meeting place at random, you know?   
-You want to know about the Crystals of Truth, don't you?   
-That's right. 

Celian let out a smirk, amused.

"-It's all in their name. That's all I can tell you, but you'll get the answer, I can feel it. In fact, I have a feeling you're going to get to the bottom of this whole thing.  
-You're a perceptive man, Celian. "

With those words, Celian thanked them and walked away with a lighter heart.

"-Professor...  
-Luke, the truth will come out tomorrow."

Luke took a step back, surprised and readjusted his gavroche.

"-From...Tomorrow!?! Professor, but how... I didn't understand any of that.  
-You'll understand everything tomorrow. You'll have to be patient, son."

And that's how they went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another day full of twists and turns, and this one would be decisive for Rosenberg.

By the way, he had an important meeting to make that very next day...


	19. And the truth came out

When Luke woke up, his mentor was again the first of the two to stand up. He seemed to re-read all the notes he had taken since the start of their adventure. Between two yawns, Luke took the opportunity to prepare. Indeed he had not forgotten the professor's words.

_"Luke, the truth will come out tomorrow."_

He was impatient, like all the times when the professor had solved a mystery ... Misthallery, Ambrosia, Monte d'Or and the Azran legacy. Each time, he experienced the same emotions: excitement mixed with admiration and surprise.

"-Luke, do you remember what I told you last night?  
-How could I forget it!  
\- First of all, I would like us to return to the castle to be sure of my latest theory.  
-No problem professor, I'm with you! "

*******

"-So what would be the truth behind this mirror?  
-If my theory turns out to be correct, yes. "

Descole had gone back to see his Butler, to clear up his thoughts and also to get news.

"-Well, what a sad story ...  
-At the same time, such fantastic properties seemed very strange to me from the start.  
-Why did you want this mirror in this case, sir? "

Descole lowered his eyes and fixed his mask for a time, placed on the dashboard of the Bostonius. His silence spoke itself. But this silence was the answer to his question. And Raymond knew why he wanted it.

"-What are you going to do now?"

Descole rubbed his eyes and put his mask back on, with a smirk, the air of nothing.

"-I'll just see Layton at work. It promises to be very ... Laytonesque.  
-About that, sir ... "

Raymond disappeared for a few seconds and returned with a sealed envelope, which he handed to his master.

"-What is it ?  
"Give it to Mr. Layton, please, it's of great importance."

The masked man did not flinch and put the envelope in one of his pockets.

"-Very well, I'm going on right now. In my humble opinion, I'll be back tomorrow, with of course Layton and his brat. And you will surely meet this young lady Vic."

At these words, he left and left Raymond alone, but nevertheless amused by the nickname that his employer had given. He probably hadn't noticed his familiarity.

*******

"-Professor Layton!"

Layton was surprised. No sooner had he gone outside than Victoria ran to meet him. She caught her breath and without a word she handed an envelope to the archaeologist. He arched an eyebrow and gently took the envelope to open it with a gesture.

** _"Congratulations Professor Layton, you ignored my warning. It's nothing. You are wasting your time._ **

** _Why would you want to unearth the past? So leave it in peace, it does not bode well to put it back on the carpet._ **

** _I still give you time to meditate. "_ **

He put the message back in his jacket. Well ? Another threat was not surprising.

"-Who was this from?  
-Patience Luke, patience ... "

Victoria, who had caught her breath, straightened up and looked at her two colleagues. She had big dark circles and a white complexion. Obviously, she hadn't slept all night, well it was usual at home.

"-What are we going to do today ?  
-Return to see the Duke. I have a few final questions to ask him.  
-Very well.  
-The truth will be revealed just after, everything will depend on the progress following this meeting.

-You ... have you shed light on this story?  
-I'm sure of it, yes. "

She was impressed. But that didn't surprise him coming from Layton after all.

"-Mademoiselle Victoria, tell me what do you intend to do after this whole affair?  
-What do I plan to do ...? "

She bit her lip.

"-I think I would go back to London and then see what the weather has in store for me.  
-I see."

A voice arises from behind Victoria.

"-In this case what are we waiting for to go see this nice Duke?  
-Descole, we are waiting for you!  
-Oh, I'm flattered. "

He took the opportunity to give him the message Raymond had given him. Layton knew immediately what it was. Everything was going its way, it was perfect. He put the paper away, too, in his jacket pocket.

"- First of all, we will not all go to the castle.  
-What do you mean, Layton? "

The archaeologist adjusted his top hat.

"-Victoria and I will go to the castle, while Luke and you will gather as many inhabitants as possible in the central square.

-Professor, will you leave me with Descole !? Are you kidding !? "

Descole sneered. He didn't really like it, but why not make the kid go crazy? After all, he hadn't forgotten about this partition story, which Luke had proudly tackled.

"-Luke, it will be the only time, I promise you.  
-Very well..."

At these words, they parted again. Only a few hours before the grand finale ...

*******

Luke wanted to bury himself six feet underground at all costs. Why did the professor want him to go with Descole? He could no longer see him painting him and his smile of doom.

Descole, it was said to him ... Delighted.

"-Well, well, well ...  
-Yes I know, we must bring the inhabitants together, I heard the professor's words very well.  
-The brat, will never change ... Always so insolent.  
\- I can say the same for you! What plan do you have behind your back !? "

Descole, exasperated, turned to the child.

"-I don't plan anything at all.  
-But of course and making your handsome man in front of Victoria, is that something?  
-...  
-You handle it, it's totally your kind! You just have to see with ... With Aurora ! "

Luke was cut by the hand of the man he could no longer bear. She patted her shoulder quietly, but it was not friendly at all.

"-Tell me when you open your eyes.  
-What are you telling !?  
-If I wanted to manipulate you or even plan I don't know which plan, I would easily have taken on another identity and I would have fled after stealing the mirror. The mirror is in the castle.  
-But...!  
-I didn't do all this, only to take revenge on TARGENT. And I learned that this damned organization was still in operation right here.  
-...  
-Your silence speaks itself. "

Descole was right, which made Luke even more angry.

"-You still have progress to make, in terms of reasoning. But I must say that you have improved a lot. And you are also deceitful.  
-Deceitful ?  
-Do you think I did not forget the scene you made with this partition ? "

Oh, that Luke wouldn't forget it for the world. He remembered when Descole was embarrassed.

"-I don't regret what I did.  
-Tss.  
\- I hope you will tell everything to your "Vic".  
-Hmm ...  
-Go, we have residents to gather. "

*******

"-I am surprised that you left your apprentice with Descole.  
-I trust them completely. Actually, I wanted to know how you were doing, Victoria.  
-How I go ?"

They continued to walk to the castle.

"-You were strange yesterday.  
-Oh.  
-Is it because of Celian? "

Victoria looked away.

"-Yes ... I trusted him you know.  
-I understand you Victoria. But you know, he is sorry.  
-How can you be so sure?  
-Last night, we went to talk to him with Luke. He was very cooperative. I therefore deduce that it is a kind of forgiveness.  
-If you say so ... "

A long silence settled for five minutes, until Layton put his hand on his chin.

"-It was not all that strange.  
-What ?  
-Well, when we were in the mirror room you shouted.  
-I do not remember...  
-Oh really ? Victoria you looked in the mirror didn't you.  
-... "

Touched. She could no longer lie about it. She sighed.

"-Yes.  
-What did you see so that it put you in such a state?  
-Well..."

She placed a lock of hair behind the ear.

"-I saw a memory.  
-A memory ?  
-Professor I can't tell you more, it's too difficult.  
-Do not worry I understand Victoria.  
-Thank you, Professor Layton. "

She gave him a small smile and started talking about puzzles and teas. On these points, they got along pretty well.

Once arrived at the castle, it was Magda who welcomed them again. Once in front of the Duke, Layton did not pass by four paths:

"-Mr Duke, I would like to come back to the death of Mademoiselle Cornelia.  
-What do you want to know...?  
\- Tell me where did you find the body?  
-He was never found. "

What a surprise. Victoria and Layton understood that something was wrong.

"-How can you know that she is dead, then?  
-Well miss, it turns out that a piece of fabric belonging to our late Cornelia was found, not far in the forest. His body probably ended up in the belly of these wild beasts.  
-So you deduced that it was Isaac who had killed her?  
-Who else ? It was the only solution.  
-No, she could very well have committed suicide.  
-It's impossible, she could never have done such a thing. She cared too much for life.  
-If being locked in a castle is a life .... "Songea Victoria.

"-You only had that to ask me?  
-Has she got a sister or a brother?  
-A sister, that's right. It was my mother, unfortunately she left us a few years ago.  
-You see us sorry ... "

Layton suddenly stopped looking around the room. He noticed a medium-sized painting, more precisely a painting. It represented two women.

"-These are Cornelia and her sister. This painting is thirty years old if you want to know everything.  
-Thank you for this information, can I see it more closely? "

*******

The Duke nodded and Layton examined the canvas. The two women were side by side. They were quite young. They seemed happy and held hands, a sign of great brotherly love. He opened his mouth wide. He had finally understood.

"-Victoria, we have everything we need it's time to return to Rosenberg.  
-Well Professor!  
-Sir, thank you sincerely for your help. "

After greeting each other, they returned to the entrance, when Magda interrupted them.

"-One last thing !  
-Yes Magda?  
-I could not help spying on your conversation, and I wanted you to know that Cornelia too was expecting a child ....  
-But that means that ...  
-No, it would seem that he is alive. But nobody knows who it is ...  
-And I am sure we will know in an hour.  
-But ... what are you saying there, finally sir ?!  
-Magda, can I ask you for a service? "

*******

_"You've done enough with your friends!"_   
_"The valley was calm, until you came!"_   
_"They're in league with these soldiers, I'm sure"_   
_"They must have this damn mirror, they will use it against us!"_

Descole pulled out his sword, exasperated by all these first-time idiots. Luke, said nothing, Descole had teased him enough since they cooperated.

"- Shut up, don't you see that we are going to put an end to all these rumors?  
-For once, I agree with Descole, we are only helping you! "

Agnes, dean of this village came forward.

"-Is it really necessary ...? After all, the valley was so peaceful before, that you did not come to stick your nose.  
-We will see that Agnes. "

The whole village turned to the voice. Layton arrived quietly, accompanied by Victoria. He had explained a snippet of histheories to her on the way, however she still hadn't understood the truth.

The Gentleman placed himself in the center of all, and began pacing. He was ready. The truth was coming to light ...

"-In truth ... This whole wish story is just a farce."

_"But what does he say?"_   
_"Does he hear himself speak?"_

"-This mirror is only a reflection of your desires!"

His colleagues listened again with great attention. What did he mean by that?

"-In reality, all your testimonies, your rumors, allowed me to understand everything, quite quickly to tell the truth. Your mirror is only a simple mirage."

_"Huh ?! Impossible, I saw it with my own eyes!"_

_"Mirage, mirage ... My eye yeah!"_

He continued his monologue, imperturbable.

"-The glass more precisely. Let me explain."

He readjusted his top hat again. The puzzle was complete.

"-When I saw this famous mirror, the glass intrigued me. Its reflections were ... colored. It was therefore not a normal glass. Luke remember the cave with the Crystals of Truth.  
-Yes ! They had the same properties!  
-That's right. It is therefore more than likely that the glass is made of these same Crystals. After all, they are not called "Crystals of Truth" for nothing ... "

At that moment, he looked at Celian who gave him an approving look. He understood.

"-Go straight to the point." Sighed Agnes.

"Do you know why these crystals have this name? Those who have looked at their reflection in the mirror will know what I am talking about. Isn't that Victoria?"

She nodded, troubled.

"-Your damned mirror is indeed cursed that yes. But it is you who make it cursed."

_"We would never do such a thing!"_

_"What would Rosenwald say about these accusations !?"_

"-Rosenwald is part of the cause of your misfortunes, I must admit. Do you remember what I said a few moments ago? This mirror, shows nothing but the truth, in the form of mirages. This valley sees life in black, because of its dark past. Those who looked at themselves in the mirror saw only a simple illusion. This whole story of wishes came together. "

The locals were shocked. They couldn't believe the gentleman, and this legend then !?

"-The damned have simply condemned themselves. This is the whole truth about this mirror.  
\- Congratulations, Professor Layton. I am impressed."

Agnes had moved away from the crowd, near the professor.

"-Yes. All these rumors concerning this object are false. This mirror only provokes hallucinations, mirages. It does not grant any wish."

Victoria's eyes were dark. All this ... For that? But it was too late to back down. It is impossible that all these rumors are false.

Descole and Luke weren't that surprised. They were used to all these staging.

Layton looked at the old woman, narrowed eyes.

"-It's now time to give us some explanations Agnes. Or would you prefer that I call you Cornelia?"


	20. Cornelia Hohenhart

A monster hubbub echoed through the valley. What did he just say? A little respect for the dead, come on!

Agnes sighed, calmly:

"-What are you making up now, Professor...  
-We both know that I'm not inventing anything."

At that moment the villagers opened their eyes: The Duke of Hohenhart himself was coming towards them. He was accompanied by Magda, his servant.

"-You're just in time." Acquiesca Layton.

He turned towards Agnes.

"-Well?  
-I have nothing to say. Miss died 30 years ago. Everyone knows that here.  
-In that case, it's up to me to reveal everything again.   
-..."

Layton sharply pointed his index finger at his new target, Agnes. Agnes was on the defensive.

"-I have enough to prove, that you are the so-called late Cornelia, Agnes!"

Everybody was silent, too shocked by what was happening.

"-First of all, let's recall the origin of all this. Cornelia Hohenhart is one of the daughters of Ulrich Hohenhart, ancestor of the present Duke here. The Hohenharts have the image of loving no one more inferior than themselves. That's why the valley hates them.  
-Hmpf."

The Duke had a haughty and angry look on his face.

"-She met by chance Isaac Rosenwald, one of the villagers, whom you all know. They became friends, if there was more than that. Only the servants who were close to Cornelia knew of this story. They helped her to see Isaac without his father's knowledge. Unfortunately, it became known. So the father locked his daughter in the castle, preventing her from going to see Isaac. After that, Isaac would later murder her." Completed Layton.

_"It can't be!?"_

_"How can anyone kill their beloved?"_

_"This whole thing is definitely weird..."_

"-But something's not clear in this whole story...Like the circumstances of Cornelia's death. The Duke claims with certainty that Isaac murdered her. And yet the body was never found. Only a piece of cloth belonging to her was found. And there was not a single witness.  
-That says it all, gentleman.  
-Yes and no, dear Duke. Let's look at things from another angle, shall we? What if this was all just a setup?  
-What do you say at last!?"

The archaeologist paced around, observing one by one the different protagonists of the whole affair.

"-Cornelia's servants were in a way her accomplices. They knew everything and helped her. Magda confirmed it."

The interested party nodded her head. He was indeed right.

"-Magda, correct me if I'm wrong. Cornelia managed to get out of her "prison" thanks to the governesses. She escaped and disguised it all as murder.

-That's right. 

The Duke looked at his employee, surprised by all the secrecy.

"-But there's that famous message. This last message she would have left before she disappeared...  
-Professor, what if this was all just a setup too? " Retorqued Luke.

Layton looked up suddenly.

"-But yes, of course... In order to be as credible as possible, she wrote a false suicide note that her accomplices sent to Isaac. As a result, she allegedly changed her name and blended in with the villagers for 30 years."

All that could be heard was the sound of the wind. The valley had become a tomb, so enthralled was she by the words of this illustrious stranger in a top hat.

"-Agnes, it seems you know a lot about the Hohenharts and that mirror. Many of the inhabitants, including Celian, have always redirected us to you when we needed information. Funny coincidence."

And he turned to her again.

"-And that's also why you wrote threatening letters."

Luke gasped. So...Was that Agnes, too?! The defendant sighed heavily and looked at Layton with furrowed brows.

"-What more can I say? You've got it right again."

Magda and the Duke, widened their eyes. They couldn't believe it. So Cornelia was alive, and what's more, she'd pretended to be someone else. It was incredible. Cornelia continued in a tight voice:

"-Yes, I am Cornelia Hohenhart, the one who was taken for dead for thirty long years. that one who also hates my family.  
-Cornelia..." Stammered the Duke.

She glanced at him blackly.

"-You're nothing but a loser. You're no better than my father, Ulrich. Accusing Isaac of murdering me... You're the worst kind.  
-Oh...Miss Cornelia..." Murmured Magda.

Celian looked at Cornelia with incomprehension.

"-But why did you threaten us, Cornelia?  
-AH! You dare to ask? I was sure you were going to stick your nose into other people's business. To tell the truth, I doubted you when Celian told me about your intentions, when you had just arrived. So I threatened you once, hopefully...But obviously I didn't know who I was dealing with.

-Oh, I can confirm that, my dear." Descole thought.

"-Finally, all this was useless to me. You've revealed everything.  
-Not quite.  
-Hm?  
-Magda told us something interesting about you.

Cornelia stared at Magda, worried.

"-You were expecting a child, weren't you?"

That was the last straw for the Duke and the people. If she had had a child, it meant that...

"-Mr Layton, I can't believe there's a person of our blood and the Hohenharts' blood in this house! It would be an outrage!  
-And yet there is. And that's one of the reasons why Cornelia ran away and changed her identity.  
-But then who is this child? "

Once again, he started pacing back and forth.

"-In view of the latest information, the answer couldn't be simpler. To tell you the truth, this relationship was hidden for fear that Cornelia's secret would be betrayed."

He stopped.

"-Let's stop this masquerade. Cornelia, Celian, there is no longer any point in hiding from you."

_"HUH ?!"_   
_"Celian! HIM?!"_   
_"How about that!"_   
_"Hmm..._

-Go on, Mum, there's no point in lying now.   
-So it was you, Celian. You are the child of Cornelia and Isaac."

Celian sneered at the sight of all those shocked villagers. The reaction of the Duke and Magda amused him even more.

"-Yep. Mom didn't want anyone to know, which I totally understand. But I'm rather glad you've solved the mystery now, mister gentleman. I trusted you on this.  
-Celian... But why...?" exclaimed Cornelia.

"-I'm tired of hiding. And worse, yeah, the valley's sure as hell black with all that fuss. It's got to change.  
-I agree, Celian. There's just one more thing to clear up.  
-Hm?  
-What happened to Isaac Rosenwald? "

There were whispers.

"-This is my theory. When Isaac received your forged letter, he immediately went to the castle. There was allegedly a skirmish with your father and that's why he decided to falsely accuse him. As a result, Isaac took refuge in the deepest part of the valley. By chance he discovered the Crystals of Truth and there he created his mirror. The Rosenwald Mirror.  
-But why did you make this mirror, Professor...?" asked Luke.

"-I am sure Isaac had understood the effects of these crystals. In creating a mirror, he knew that when he saw his reflection in his creation, he would see a mirage, that of his beloved Cornelia."

Cornelia was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"- Isaac..."

She was moved, lost in thought.

_"Master ! Master !"_

The Duke turned around in surprise. One of his servants arrived at full speed, terrified.

"- Come on, calm down! What's going on?"

The maid stopped and tried to get back to normal breathing.

"-The Mirror it... It's been stolen!"

More than one panicked. The mirror? Stolen!? What a nightmare!

"-It mustn't get out of the valley, it would be a disaster!" Panicked Cornelia.

_"Go home!"_   
_"We'll be safer!"_   
_"One of the strangers stole it, I'm sure!"_

It was a mess. Everybody went home and locked the doors and windows double-locked.

Only Cornelia, Celian, Layton and the others were still there.

"-Descole, I knew you were gonna steal that Mirror!" Luke cried out, also in a panic.

"Come on, Luke, calm down. It's not Descole, trust me.  
-But what the hell...!?"

Layton put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder to reassure him.

"-I'm going to need your help, and Descole's and Victoria's.  
-But what about you?  
-I have something important to do in London. I'll be back by tonight."

Victoria and Descole didn't understand what Layton was doing in London. Especially since it wasn't near here. Luke just nodded his head. He had a little idea about this "thing."

"-What should we do then, Professor?" Inquired Victoria.

"-Well, it's very simple..."


	21. Iris

"-Why did the Professor ask us to bring him a piece of crystal?  
-Oh, let's just deal with Layton. You'll have your answer soon, Vic.  
-Who do you think could have stolen the mirror?   
-I'm sure we're thinking of the same "person".   
-TARGENT, we have to." Concluded Luke.

Who else, after all? Swallow, realizing the deception, kept her word and found the mirror. By now, she and her subordinates have wisely returned to the Nest.

"-Well, let's go get that piece."

So they hid, all the way to the cave. TARGENT's camp was no longer in its original location, which strengthened the trio's hypothesis. 

"- I never would have believed the whole story.  
-As usual, Layton put it almost dramatically. I'm not surprised.  
-He was brilliant, as always. I'm proud to be his apprentice!  
-Who would have thought that Agnes was really Cornelia, and Celian... Her son!?"

Descole chuckled at Victoria's misunderstanding. After all, she didn't know Layton as well as he and the kid did.

"-That reminds me...  
-Yes, Luke?   
-If TARGENT did steal the mirror...  
-That means we're going to have to pay a little visit to the Nest." Completed Descole.

Victoria swallowed and clutched her satchel against it.

"-To...the Nest?  
-TARGENT headquarters.   
-And that will give us a chance to meet the new leader, won't it!?  
-Hmm...Indeed, it most likely will."

They made the round trip in an hour, obviously they had forgotten that this place was rather remote from Rosenberg. Once they arrived, they rushed to get a sample of the crystal.

"-Decidedly all its reflections make me uncomfortable.  
-Ms. Victoria, aren't you going into the cave?   
-No, I don't want to see those crystals."

Luke was understanding. With Descole's help, he took a piece of crystal. It glowed bright and beautiful and colorful. Luke put it in one of his pockets. He'd rather keep it than Descole.

"-And now?   
-All we have to do now is go and wait for Layton.  
-Let's go then."

*******

"-So she lives in London...  
-That's right, Mr Layton.  
-Thank you, Raymond, for your help.  
-But there's nothing more natural than that, sir."

The Bostonius had been flying through the air at high speed for about 30 minutes. They had to get to London at all costs, as quickly as possible.

"-May I ask how your investigation of this mirror is progressing?"

Layton exposed everything that had happened. Raymond listened to him with great attention, while remaining focused at the controls.

"-Once again it seems you've solved another mystery, and done so brilliantly.  
-You flatter me, Raymond."

He readjusted his top hat and began to think.

"-Concerning your request, our destination will allow me to solve this story.  
-I take it, then, that...   
-Yeah, I think I know where Meredith is."

There was a slight smile on the butler's face. 

"-Mr. I don't know how to thank you...  
-You don't need to thank me. After all, it is the duty of a gentleman to help others..."

They arrived after an hour. The Bostonius had landed at the airfield. 

"-I won't be long, Raymond.  
-Take all the time you need, Mr Layton."

The archaeologist took out of his pocket the envelope Descole had given him. Its contents were simply the address of its destination. He had to go through Kensington, Gressenheller and finally across Tower Bridge to one of the most exclusive parts of London.

He had no trouble finding his way around, of course he knew London like the back of his hand. He stopped in front of a big house. It was full of flowers. The professor passed the small black iron gate and knocked on the varnished wooden door.

He heard heels clicking, which were getting closer and closer. He heard the lock unlocking and the door opening slowly, revealing an old woman. Her greying hair in a bun made her look strict. Nevertheless, the features of her face showed a certain sadness mixed with tiredness. She was surprised when she saw Professor Layton.

"-Oh my god...but you are...  
-Pardon me for bothering you, ma'am. I'm Hershel Layton.  
-Oh yes, I see. All London is talking about you. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

She was startled for a moment.

"Good heavens, I'm forgetting my manners. Come in."

Layton thanked her and he went in. The interior was richly decorated. A veritable little cocoon. She invited him into the parlour, where she served him a cup of tea, only to sit in the armchair facing him.

"-And I didn't introduce myself. I'm Iris Philbys.  
-Nice to meet you, ma'am.   
-And so... What did you want to talk about?"

He took a slow sip of tea. Earl Grey. An aroma he was particularly fond of.

"-At the risk of being tactless, I'd like to talk to you about your niece."

Iris put a hand in front of her mouth, as if touched. Her niece...

"-What has she done now...? I mean, what did she...  
-So you know all about it.  
-Yes... I received an anonymous letter announcing her death.  
-I see. 

The old lady took her cup with a trembling hand and took a sip as well.

"-But something bugs me about this, Mr Layton.  
-What's that?   
-Why did you write an anonymous letter? I'd know her handwriting anywhere.  
-You're saying Meredith wrote the letter herself?   
-Yes, of course I can vouch for her handwriting. Would you like to see it?  
-I didn't dare to ask."

Iris got up and came back a few seconds later with lavender paper in her hand. She handed it to him and read it carefully.

_ **"Dearest Iris,** _

_ **To be honest, I'm a little confused to write this message to you. You see, in this story, I'm just the messenger.** _   
_ **I come from someone I'm sure you must know ? I don't know. But enough chatter, I prefer to get to the point:** _

_ **I received a letter a few weeks ago from my best friend, Meredith. She's the one who brought me to contact you. I was more than troubled by his message. Indeed, she had written to me about a certain organization in which she was "Prisoner"? Yes, that's the term she used.** _   
_ **She had also ordered me urgently to contact you to announce...Her death. Yes, you read these lines correctly. At first, I didn't take her seriously, but I haven't heard from her since. It's like she never existed.** _   
_ **After much research, I am now certain: Meredith is dead.** _

_ **I carried out his last wishes. She wanted me to send you a letter about her death. All this is so sudden and incomprehensible to me....** _   
_ **I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry. I don't know what relationship you had with her.... So we might as well end this message now.** _

_ **Goodbye.... "** _

Layton had a click. It was exactly the same letter Raymond had received. And this handwriting... He remembered the theory he'd had when he read it... No. It wasn't conceivable.

"-Ma'am, could you...tell me about your niece?  
-I'll tell you all about it. Your reputation for thought is over after all."

She took a second sip of tea and cleared her throat.

"-I'm the one who's been taking care of her since she was five years old. I taught her everything so she'd behave like a real lady, at least you understand. This cheeky girl got it into her head to find her father, so she studied archaeology, more precisely art history, in Gressenheller. I couldn't help it, she was too stubborn.  
-Pardon me, but finding her father?   
-Her father was Edward Philbys, a great composer in London.  
-I've heard a bit about him, yes... What happened to him?  
-An organisation recruited him.  
-Recruited a composer?  
-Edward was studying older compositions. I remember once he mentioned a melody to me... A song of sea, I think.  
-I understand it better then..."

Layton remembered Raymond telling him that Meredith had dealt with TARGENT before. Surely he must have been referring to that.

"-That's how she met Professor Sycamore, by the way.  
-Do you know this archaeologist, madam?  
-You know, in those days, word of mouth was very effective. I wanted to get rid of my brother's archaeological stuff. So I thought it might interest him, and I wasn't wrong. Meredith was there that day, too.  
-And how did she become her assistant?  
-I never really knew. That same day, I had a fight with her about her father and she ran off to her room. The Professor went to see her, he seemed confused. They came back down an hour later. She had found her smile again. She then became his assistant and spent most of her time with this mentor. She was more than happy. Then one day, suddenly I didn't hear from her again. Until this letter.  
-I'm sorry to hear that.  
-Don't be. It's true that ever since she left there's been a void in my life. My poor little..."

Iris wiped the few tears that ran down her cheeks. She stood up again and took a frame from behind. She handed it to the professor.

"-It's her. See how pretty she is. I never understood why she hadn't found her soul mate yet."

Layton looked closely at the photograph. A pretty woman with brown hair mixed with red. Her large circular glasses reinforced her intellectual side. She stared straight ahead with her sapphire eyes, with a little smile hanging from her face. Layton widened her eyes.

"-But that's...!  
-Is there a problem?"

The professor handed the frame to the old woman, smiling.

"-No, I was just thinking out loud, that's all."

He thinks a little more. He'd gotten the extremely important information.

"-What about her mother?  
-She died at birth. She never knew her.  
-Oh, I see."

He finishes his cup, dreamy. He had everything he needed. He thanked Iris very much. As he was leaving, to reassure and console the poor woman, he said to her in a serious tone:

"-Madame, your niece is very much alive and I know where she is."


	22. The birds return to the Nest

"-So you know where she is?  
-That's right, Raymond.  
-What do you intend to do, Mr Layton?  
-We have to take a detour to the Nest.  
-To get that Mirror back, right?  
-Yes indeed. There's also something else I'd like to clear up over there.  
-I see, then let's hurry up and fetch the gentleman and his comrades."

Once again, the Bostonius was making haste. Layton meditated for a moment on the soft sofa of the machine. This adventure was finally coming to an end. 

"-Tell me Raymond if you don't mind my asking...  
-Yes, sir?   
-What did you and Descole do after... Our past adventures?"

Raymond sighed.

"-Nothing special, really. He preferred to meditate on himself, to know where he stood, you see? That must have been what made him want to solve the mystery with you.  
-Hmmm... Surely. I think this latest revelation is going to change him completely, if I may say so.  
-If you're referring to mademoiselle, it's very likely. Seeing that someone who was very close to her alter-ego in the past is still with us will give him some hope.  
-Let's hope. He can't spend the rest of his days moping around after all...  
-Here we are."

*******

"-Descole, Victoria, the Bostonius!"

Indeed the Bostonius was landing, very smoothly. Once landed, Layton opened the door and waved his comrades in, which they did without wasting a minute. They found themselves in the main room. Descole scanned the room:

"-Where is...  
-He's in the engine room, he'll be here any minute."

The masked man invited his "guests" to sit on the sofas, and they did so without a moment's hesitation. Victoria remained standing, she too was sweeping the room, confused.

"-A problem Victoria?  
-No... I... I just... I thought this room was a luxury room for such a contraption."

A door slammed and a voice came closer and closer.

"-You're right, miss, but that's the charm of the Bostonius after all."

Raymond walked towards the group.

"- Delighted to see you gentlemen again.  
-Oh...!"

Victoria put a hand in front of her mouth as her blue eyes narrowed. Raymond turned to her.

"-You must be Miss Victoria, I presume."

He bowed.

"-I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. My name is Raymond, I'm the butler of the esteemed Jean Descole. The gentleman's told me a lot about you."

She put a lock of hair behind her ears with a trembling hand, her eyes wavering.

"-The pleasure is... mine, Raymond."

There was almost a gasping tone in her words. Raymond looked her straight in the eye for a moment. He opened his mouth without a sound, eyebrows arched, only to return to a neutral face a few seconds later. He walked towards the dashboard, ready to take off, followed by Descole at his side.

Victoria sat next to the professor and his apprentice. Luke looked at her for a moment, worried:

"Is everything all right...?  
-Yeah, I just have a headache."

The boy turned to his mentor, who gave him a reassuring look. He was tempted to ask how the professor's escapade had gone, but with Victoria and Descole next door, it was not possible.

"-I understand that the mirror story has been resolved.  
-by Layton, as always. It was catchy, I have to admit. Still, I hadn't planned on that little trip to the Nest and back.  
-I don't like to go back there either, to tell you the truth. But the professor seemed to have something to take care of besides fetching the Mirror.  
-What's that?  
-I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find out when the time comes."

There was a silence of a few minutes. The time to reach the Nest was approaching as the sky grew darker and darker. Descole took the opportunity to take a look at Victoria. He had noticed strange behaviour in her for some time, and she hadn't meant anything by it.

"-Are you worried about Victoria?  
-She's acting strange, that's all.  
-Oh...Really. I'm sure she doesn't enjoy air travel.  
-No doubt." He ends up answering curtly.

"-What about you? How are you? Have you continued meditating?  
-You could say that. I feel lighter, let's say.  
-Is that good for you?  
-I couldn't say. Let's wait and see what happens next."

The Obsidian tower was beginning to point its nose, not far away. Raymond accelerated and they arrived in an instant. The plane landed in the same place they'd last visited the Nest.

*******

"-They arrived, just as planned."

The boss had a big smile on his face.

"-You know they're coming to see you?  
-Oh, but I'm really looking forward to it, Violet, you know?   
-Evidently, it's also one of the reasons why I had to steal that mirror."

He giggled.

"-Yes, it is."

He put his dark glasses back on, all smiles.

"-I would have killed two birds with one stone, and thanks to you, I thank you.  
-Oh, but I beg you, after all, I'm not your right-hand man for nothing."

They smiled one last smile and Swallow left the office to wait for the little fledglings.

*******

"-Professor Layton for a moment!"

As the group was leaving, Raymond interrupted the archaeologist.

"-Yes Raymond?"

He gave him a look that made sense.

"-Her eyes...  
-You understood then.  
-No... I can't believe it.  
-Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

He greeted him and walked out. 

The Nest hadn't changed. It was just cleaner. It was still creepy, with its heavy, unreassuring atmosphere. There wasn't a cat in it.

"-As last time, the Nest seemed deserted, as if we were expected.  
-Would the new leader follow Bronev's example?  
-It looks that way to me."

So they walked, cautiously. Luke was uneasy as the three adults were on guard, all claws out.

"-Hey you!"

They were startled. A rather strong soldier had a gun pointed at them.

"-Professor...!  
-Professor ?"

The soldier looked at Layton. He lowered his weapon at the sight of the top hat he was wearing. They were surprised by this reaction.

"-You're the Layton ?  
-Yes, that's me.  
-Hmpf, the boss is waiting for you. But first..."

He took a heavy step.

"-I'd like you to solve a riddle for me.   
-Do you really think it's time!?" Inquired Victoria.

"-Hey, babe, just making sure it's not a fake Layton.  
-Go ahead. I'm listening."

_ **A sick old man lives in a beautiful mansion, he owns a colossal fortune. He has three doctors on staff. If he dies, his fortune goes to the doctors. One morning he asks the first doctor to come, he tells him he doesn't know how to cure him yet. He calls the second who gives him the same answer. He finally asks the third to come. The doctor gives him an injection to supposedly cure him. When the old man realizes he's been poisoned, he calls the police inspector and says, "He's the one who killed me!"** _

_ **When the inspector arrives, he stands in front of the doctors and says to the culprit, "You're the murderer!"** _

_ **How did he figure it out?** _

"-Oh, but nothing easier, you know."

"- Of the three doctors present, there is actually only one man. The old man, when he was accused, said "HIM" and not "HER". It could only be one man. But there is no such thing as a female doctor.  
-Hmmm... I should have been harder on that riddle. Anyway, you're the real Layton, so you can go.  
-Thank you."

He let them pass. They arrived at the foot of the Obsidian tower about ten minutes later.

"-That tower still gives me the creeps, Professor...  
-I can see that, Luke, but don't worry. You have absolutely nothing to worry about with us.  
-You're right!   
-We're only a few steps away from that leader..."

They entered the lobby almost in a hurry. It was empty too, yet last time there was a guard. The leader had definitely planned everything.

They took the elevator in silence, meditating on what was to come. The Nest is dangerous after all.

They reached the top, where Swallow was waiting for them.

"-Well, what a surprise.  
-Hello professor, didn't I say we'd meet again very soon?"

She displayed an almost provocative grin.

"-You had it all planned, you and your employer, hadn't you?  
-That's right. You just threw yourselves into the lion's den, that's all.  
-Your boss is behind those doors, so don't keep us waiting! " Descole inquired.

Swallow sneered. What impatience...

"-Patience, my kitten, I have a protocol to follow first.

-"My kitten..." Grumbled Vic.

Luke readjusted his gavroche and stepped forward.

"-What is this protocol?  
-A little riddle of nothing.  
-Then I'll take care of it!   
-It's for the grown-ups I was talking to, but since you insist. M'ah the young people."

She readjusted her dark glasses and cleared her throat.

_ **Marie wants to weigh a bird and its cage. For that, he has a very accurate scale.** _

_ **The bird alone weighs two kilograms and the cage three. But when he puts the cage and the bird in it on the scale, it only weighs three kilograms.** _

_ **How is that possible?** _

Luke thinks for a moment. That riddle was a dodgy one. That's when he remembered one of his mentor's favorite phrases.

_"Luke, sometimes you have to look at things from a different perspective."_

"-The bird flew out of the cage, that's all!  
-Well, finally that fancy riddle was on your toes, kid.  
-Never underestimate the Professor's apprentice!"

Swallow moved away in a sarcastic curtsy.

"-The boss is waiting for you.  
-Won't you come?  
-No, I have business with someone. It was a pleasure meeting you, Hershel Layton. I hope our paths will cross again."

And she left, looking haughty and proud, leaving the strangers facing the ornate door. Layton was the first to carefully open it and entered the office quietly. Luke, Layton and Descole were surprised nonetheless.

"-So it was you!?  
-Hmmm...I had no doubt it was."


	23. Leader and Falsifications...

"-Professor Layton! You've finally arrived."

The leader stepped up to them, all smiles.

"-Then you took over from Bronev...Swift.  
-Huh?"

Victoria, who had just entered the office, took a look of horror when she saw him.

"- YOU...!?"

An aura of anger emanated from within her. She was trembling, out of breath. Him? Was he the successor?

"--How...HOW!?"

Layton was not surprised by this reaction. Descole and Luke, on the other hand, were more than surprised. What the hell was wrong with her ?

Swift kept that bloody smile on his face.

"-Well, your friend seems a tad... angry?  
-And yet I find her anger quite justified." Retorqua Descole

The boss laughed.

"-So you're here about this Mirror Professor?  
-Yes, I am. But there are a few points I'd like to clear up first.  
-Go ahead, I Listen."

Layton put his hand to his chin, pensive.

"-I'm amazed you're the new boss. After all, Bronev was-  
-Leon Bronev is nothing more than a traitor. My comrades appointed me as his successor because I was only deserving. And I would never dare to betray them. Bronev only had eyes for the Azran, he didn't care about anything else! We were only his pawns on a chessboard he himself was the master of the game! I have to admit I was fooled."

He put his glasses back on. He was calm. Almost too calm. Victoria was bubbling over his words. After all, he was no better than Bronev. She knew what she was talking about.

"-Pardon me, I went a little too far in what I said.  
-Didn't you try to restore TARGENT's good name? From what I have seen, nothing seems to have changed.  
-Let's just say it was my idea in the first place. But my ideas have gone astray.  
-Astray ?  
-Yes, I've had... I've had other concerns in the meantime.  
-Like asking Swallow to steal that Mirror.  
-You're a fine Layton."

Swift turned his head towards Descole, and his smile almost lit up.

"-Jean Descole! Oh, I'm so glad you're here too.  
-The pleasure, unfortunately, is not shared.  
-Oh, I see you've brought your girlfriend with you." He retorted, staring at Victoria.

She gave him a blank stare.

"-Girlfriend, what the hell?! Oh, you'd be biting your fingers for sure about that, yeah...  
-Hmm, Swallow got the wrong idea again." He replied, not pretending to pay much attention to what he said.

He stared again at Descole, who had not responded to his provocation. The masked man changed the subject, looking like nothing. Why get angry? It was a waste of time.

"- By the way, why do you need Layton and me?  
-Oh, first things first. I'm sure Layton has a lot of other questions first."

The archaeologist readjusted his top hat.

"-Aside from Descole's question, yes, I do have a few more.  
-I'm all ears.   
-I don't understand why you insist on getting that mirror. For power? For glory? Wealth?  
-And why not?   
-The problem is, TARGENT already has all that. It's an extremely powerful organization and it's dangerous.  
-You flatter me, Professor. So much praise from you...  
-In that case there is a completely different reason then." Retorqua Descole.

Swift swept a strand of his pale orange hair with a wave of his hand, still smiling. It horrified Victoria, who clenched her fist tightly. She hated it, she hated the smile, the behaviour, the...

"-It's too bad your Mirror is a fake."

Everyone's eyes were wide open. What do you mean it's a fake? Swift was content to remain silent, unmoved by his emotions. He knew how to remain impassive when he had to.

"-Swift, show me your mirror, please.  
-But with pleasure."

He went back to his desk and took out a box from which he took out the mirror. He returned to the group and held it out to Layton.

"-Examine him, don't deprive yourself.  
-There's no need, the fake can be distinguished from the real at a glance. -"

He showed the mirror to his colleagues.

"-Evidently you couldn't know that, Swift, or even Swallow, since you've never seen the real mirror.  
-Then explain to me how it's different?"

He gave him back the fake one.

"-Look at the reflection and tell me what you see."

He looked at himself intently, nonchalantly.

"-I only see myself there.   
-That's the problem.   
-Please?  
-Looking inside, you'd have noticed right away that the real mirror had a completely different glass. That mirror there, which you have in your hands, has a very common glass. But the real mirror has a glass with coloured reflections."

Victoria bit her lip. What a deduction...

"-Hm, I'm beginning to understand.  
-And that's not all. You couldn't have seen your reflection. You would have seen a mirage, an illusion. Because that's what this mirror is really for.  
-I admit I was fooled."

Luke almost cried out:

"-But then Professor who could have stolen the real Mirror!?"

Layton smiled.

"-Really, Luke? You don't know?  
-That would be...Swallow!?   
-No, it wouldn't. Why would she do that? She has no reason to want that mirror.  
-Professor, why don't you begin your phase of theatrical deduction?" Cutted Swift

He was hesitant for a moment, but he had to go through with it.

"-In that case."

He started pacing back and forth.

"-Really, this whole thing goes far beyond a simple desire to want that mirror.  
-What do you mean?   
-Swift, I'm beginning to understand your intentions now. It all makes sense.  
-The truth is you're not looking for something, you're looking for someone."

No one understood. Of course, the person concerned, sneered. Layton seemed to be off to a good start.

"-What makes you say that?  
-Only one testimony gave me pause for thought on this possible theory. But we'll get to that later, won't we? The real question is, who the hell stole that mirror? The thief must have had very specific intentions behind it. He planned this from the beginning. I must say he was very clever, and without that other mystery, I never would have been able to make the connection.  
-What the hell are you talking about, Layton?! " Exclaimed Descole.

"-You don't see Descole? You were the first one who ever made me doubt the whole thing, though.  
-Finally, but... -No, you don't mean that!?  
-You might feel sorry for yourself. "

The archaeologist frowned. He couldn't back down now, he had to make the truth clear to everyone. No matter what it would cause. He took a look at his brother. His brother bit his lip, not happy with what Layton had implied.

"-Well, Professor Layton, we're all waiting to find out who this famous person is.  
-It all makes sense now."

There was a morbid silence for a few moments. Layton turned to its target and pointed it right index finger at it.

"-This cleverly contrived plan, this robbery... It all came from YOU!"


	24. Oh Meredith...

She was finally getting that feeling. That strange feeling that every one of Professor Layton's targets felt. Surprised? Shivers? Or even fear?

Everyone was staring at her intently, surprised. She kept clenching her fist, her eyebrows furrowed... Her intentions were betrayed. That was the big risk she had taken. She just sighed and smiled an almost sorry smile.

"-Professor Layton, what the hell are you saying? You suspect me of stealing that mirror?  
-He doesn't have to make you look innocent... Miss Victoria Smith."

She laughed mockingly.

"-Me? Making me look innocent. Ha ha, I forgot you have a rather peculiar sense of humor."

Nobody dared say anything. Victoria? So she was behind this whole thing? That was impossible!? Why would she...?

"-You hid your game pretty well. I must confess that we have been duped."

The young lady was taken with a nervous laugh. It was so funny.

"-It's all very well to accuse me, but where is your evidence, Professor Layton?"

She kept laughing at him.

"-You seem to be taking this situation lightly.  
-Oh... Forgive my hilarity. It's just all so amusing.  
-Keep laughing, Victoria, and we'll see if you find the rest of my theory just as amusing."

She stopped dead in her tracks and gave her accuser a blank stare.

"-Well, go ahead, we're all ears, Mr Layton," she said, putting her hair back in a quick motion."

Again, pacing.

"-You contacted me to help you find the Rosenwald Mirror. From the very beginning, you had prepared your plan meticulously. You knew that I would accept your request and that I would be able to solve the whole thing.  
-Hmpf, indeed. After all, who doesn't know you? Who doesn't know about your great discoveries, your adventures?  
-You were planning to manipulate us, so that you could sneak out once you had that Mirror.   
-Hmm...  
-Unfortunately, things didn't turn out as planned. You hadn't foreseen that Descole would be with us, nor that TARGENT would also be looking for the object.  
-So? What would have changed?  
-Descole suspected you were in cahoots with the organisation from the first time we met. It didn't escape your notice and that's why you manipulated him. We've all been manipulated."

Descole couldn't help but react.

"-Manipulated!? It's impossible... Victoria, from the beginning you..."

She laughed in his face, proud of his stroke.

"-And yes, honey. Being under suspicion would have interfered with my plans, due to your mistrust. So I played you, to gain your trust. Well, I'm disappointed...A man like you, just as manipulative and calculating...Fooled by someone more novice than you. The pupil surpasses the master, it seems."

The masked man vision was blurred. He didn't understand anything. He felt a bitter taste of betrayal mixed with sadness. He had let his guard down, he had to admit it.

"-And all you saw was fire. I'm proud of my shot. I got all the information I needed, thanks to you three. What more can I say?"

Swift was amused, facing the scene that lay ahead. He could never have thought of an ending like that. And he was not at the end of his surprises.

"-So you really stole that mirror!? But how could I...!" Luke exclaimed, more and more surprised.

"-Luke, do you remember when we were in the basement and we heard TARGENT?  
-How could I not remember, of course I was panicked...  
-When we came out, you noticed that Victoria had not followed us.  
-Oh! She joined us a few minutes later!  
-Hmmm...Layton...  
-Exactly. And it was during that brief time that she replaced the authentic mirror with a fake one."

Victoria clutched her satchel against her with a black look on her face, towards the professor.

"-There's no point in denying it, Victoria. A glance in your bag will betray you.  
-But then where did this fake come from? " Swift added.

"-Oh, it's very simple. She made it by herself.   
-Is it really possible, professor...?   
-Sure, it's even one of her favorite fields.   
-I beg your pardon, Professor?  
-Everything in its own time, Victoria.""

She laughed maniacally again and started clapping sarcastically.

"-That's right, the fake one's mine. But the glass and its properties betrayed me again, it's a pity.  
-For you it is.   
-So what do you intend to do about it? Arrest me for theft? HA! Keep trying.  
-So you weren't sincere... All this time?" Says Luke, looking sad.

Victoria looked at him with a haughty look on her face and said nothing. 

"-Answer me at last!  
-. . ."

Descole, still as bewildered as ever, asked him in a trembling voice.

"-Victoria, why...?"

The young woman lost her patience.

"-I had to have that mirror! I was willing to do anything to get it! But you...YOU. Layton you ruined everything! From the moment you exposed the whole truth...  
-Then you wanted that mirror to grant one of your wishes.  
-I had to! I've been waiting... I've been waiting too long! I can't believe its properties were nothing more than rumors!  
-Calm down, Victoria. Come on...  
-Calm down!? Ha ha ha..."

She burst out laughing. She had gone mad. Her laughter resonated throughout the room. She plunged her face in her hands, going crazy. She was out of breath. No one understood anything anymore. Layton closed his eyes and put his hand on her chin again.

"-Professor... I don't understand," murmured Luke.

"-You're finally showing your true face... Meredith."

They all turned to Layton except Victoria. Even Swift looked very surprised.

"-Layton, what are you talking about!?" Descole got excited.

It was too much for him. First Victoria had fooled him and now his brother had just said she was Meredith. What the hell was going on ?

Victoria calmed down, but her eyes said something else. She stared at Professor Layton with hatred and animosity.

"-Come on, what are you pulling on me now ? Who is this Meredith ?  
-I think it's high time we talked about that. Descole, I'm gonna need that letter, please."

Descole handed it to him with a clammy, trembling hand. He wanted to wake up, after all none of it was real? Layton handed the lavender paper to Victoria, who turned pale.

"-Where...did you get it from? How did you get it!?  
-Actually, I got two letters. The first was from Victoria and the second was from Raymond. He had, he said, a doubt to clear up. So before I joined you, I paid him a visit. It was there that he mentioned to me this letter, which you have in your hands. First I noticed something. This so-called "anonymous" letter directly betrayed its sender.  
-What do you mean...?  
-Victoria, this is your handwriting, isn't it? It was you who wrote that letter! And I can prove it by comparing this letter with the one you sent me. Besides, you used the same stationery.  
-I should have been more careful.   
-So I deduce that it was you who wrote this. As a result, Raymond had his doubts about what this message said. He then asked for my help.  
-Layton, you're not saying--   
-Yes, Descole. I accepted his request. With Luke's help, while we were looking for information on that mirror, we also took the opportunity to get information on Meredith. You must know what I'm talking about."

Now that he was thinking about it, Descole thought back to their nightly conversation.

"-That's why you were always together when we were apart...  
-You've got it all figured out, Victoria. Raymond has given us crucial information about Meredith. After that I went to London to visit her aunt, Iris."

Victoria looked away. Layton was almost terrifying. She frowned and clenched her teeth. Her pretty face was distorted by anger.

"-She also received the exact same letter as Raymond. And she told me something very interesting.  
-We're listening. What could have been so interesting?  
-She assured me that the handwriting of this message was exactly the same as that of her niece.  
-Ah...!"

She gritted her teeth even harder in addition to her fist. She glanced at Swift who was following with great, great attention compared to earlier.

"-Layton...  
-She then showed me a picture of her. Your eyes betrayed you, Victoria. Eyes of such a unique blue... I knew right away who you really were!  
-Nothing more than coincidence.   
-In that case, let me be clearer about Meredith."

He squinted his eyes.

"-Meredith Philbys is the daughter of a great London composer, Edward Philbys, who was forcibly engaged by TARGENT years ago. Her aunt took her in and raised her as her own daughter. The poor girl, wanting to find her father, decided to go in search of him and study archaeology, more specifically art history at the University of Gressenheller.  
-Stop it, you don't even know what you're talking about...   
-That's when she met Professor Sycamore and became his assistant.   
-Layton, that's enough!"

Descole raised his voice and readjusted his tricorn with a trembling hand. Victoria hadn't understood his reaction.

"-Navré Descole, but you'll thank me later.  
-And who exactly is this Sycamore ? I've absolutely never heard of him." She said, with a grin stuck in her face.

Layton continued.

"-Some time has passed and her mentor has dealt with TARGENT. She then devoted herself body and soul to researching how best to help him."

Descole could feel his head starting to spin. Oh yes, he remembered his times so vividly, so horrible. Victoria didn't say anything. She was trembling.

"-But, TARGENT has come back for the professor. And that's when Meredith stepped in for him, to protect him.   
-How touching..." Added Swift.

"-The most interesting thing is what comes next. "Victoria, your reaction to Swift surprises me completely. After all, didn't you say that you did not know TARGENT?  
-...  
-Strange as it may be, you seemed very familiar with him. As if you had known him for a long time.  
-I think I'm beginning to understand what you're trying to say Layton" Retorted the leader.

"-When Meredith joined TARGENT, she met Swift, who was Bronev's right-hand man at the time.  
-Professor, you're referring to...   
-Says Celian, Luke, you got it all figured out.   
-But this one managed to flee the Nest among so many others after a few years there. And if my theory proves correct, that's why Swift wanted that mirror so badly! He wanted her back!  
-And why her in particular?" Descole was suspicious.

"-I think the answer is simple to deduce."

Swift sketched a smile. Layton had figured out his true intentions.

"-It's the truth, yes. I've been looking for her for a long time and this mirror would have helped me find her. "Unfortunately, its whimsical properties having come to light...  
-Layton, what have you done...? Victoria murmured.  
-Meredith knew TARGENT would find her. After all, those who had fled were going to pay the price. That is when she decided to change her identity and go into hiding. And that's when she began to study this famous mirror, to work out her plan.  
-But, Layton, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know who the hell this woman is."

She raised her voice, and so did Layton.

"-There's no point hiding from you anymore! You set out to steal that mirror for the sole purpose of finding the man you cherished so dearly. You wanted to find Professor Sycamore, the facts are out there!"

She took a step back, panicked by everyone staring at her. She was pale and had her back to the wall. But she was still angry. He didn't know what he was talking about!

"-For God's sake, since I told you I don't know this Desmond Sycamore!"

There was a long silence. They were shocked by what he had just heard. Layton, on the other hand, had a big smile on his face.

"-Miss Victoria...?  
-What, Luke!?  
-If you didn't know Professor Sycamore...How come you knew his name was Desmond?  
-...!"

She became livid. Her anger had gotten the better of her and that made her say a mistake... Most regrettable.

"-Well, because you just said it!  
-Navre Victoria, but we never mentioned his first name. You're the first one who said it.  
-No...No, no, no, no!"

She was trembling, alone against all. The only thing she managed to do was, once again, burst out laughing. For a few minutes, she wouldn't stop.

"-LAYTON! You meddled in what was none of your business! I knew it! OOOOOOH I knew I'd taken a big risk asking for your help...!"

Descole had lost his pride, his shield, his words. He was helpless.

"-It's impossible..." he murmured.

The young woman suddenly straightened up and put on a morbid face.

"-Let's put an end to this comedy, shall we?"

And suddenly she calmly put on a pair of round glasses, put her chestnut wig in her purse, then untied her long brown hair to rearrange it and finally wiped the fake freckles from her cheeks. Descole and Swift were shocked. She had been in front of them from the beginning.

"-Congratulations Professor Layton. What more can I say? You have once again proven your worth.  
-I wish we could have met under different circumstances...Meredith."

She gave him a little smile. She was incredibly calm, despite her coldness. The glow was gone. The joyful, vibrant Victoria was gone. 

"-So you weren't dead.  
-I pretended to be dead to avoid any risk. I was being hunted by TARGENT, so you had no idea I would not remain under that identity."

She readjusted her glasses.

"-I can't believe it... it's impossible!"

Meredith turned to Descole and sketched a mocking grin.

"-What don't you believe Descole? The fact that your little Victoria was nothing more than a disguise? The fact that I handled you with such ease?"

Descole's getting stiff. If she knew...

"- So you were looking for Professor Sycamore." Cut Layton off.

Meredith felt her cheeks turn red and took a pained tone.

"-Joining TARGENT was a horrible experience... But you see I was doing it for him and Raymond... They had suffered enough so it was my duty to sacrifice myself.  
-He did not try to find you?   
-What good would it do? Who knows, he's probably dead by now... After all, Raymond is no longer his butler from what I thought I saw. And I didn't want him to find me. It was too dangerous."

She gave Swift the black eye.

"-Then I took advantage of my flight to do whatever was necessary to find him. But he'd disappeared from circulation. That's why my letter of death was addressed to Raymond."

Swift took the opportunity to stand next to her. Unexpectedly he kissed her hand, which disgusted her, and she withdrew her hand sharply and walked away from him.

"-My dear, if you only knew how long I've waited for this moment."

He turned to Layton.

"-You brought it to me on a silver platter, I don't know how to thank you."

Descole drew his sword.

"-Don't even think about it."

The leader just laughed in his face.

"-Then the knightly knight takes out his claws.  
-Meredith, what do you intend to do now?   
-What a question. I intend to find him!  
-But this mirror...   
-Shut up! You don't understand anything, you can't understand! You don't know what it's like to live hidden and alone, without any possibility of seeing the people you care about the most! Then I won't change my mind!  
-Miss Meredith, listen to us! Professor Sycamore is...  
-GET OFF!"

She exhaled for a long time and pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at the group.

"-I'm sorry, but I have to go."


	25. The Fugitive

"-Meredith calm down!  
-You're redundant, Professor."

She didn't put the gun down. Normally, she wouldn't have dared to do that, but panic had set in.

"-Listen to us! Professor Sycamore, he...  
-There's nothing to tell." Descole was suddenly cut off.

Luke looked at the masked man, round-eyed. Why didn't he tell him!? Descole continued on his way, sword in hand.

"-There's no use getting your toy out of Descole.  
-Oh, Meredith! Your purpose is futile...  
-Who are you to dictate what I do? You're no better!  
-Why on earth would you do this?! Why didn't you ask me directly for my help?".

Layton was trying to understand. The young woman trembled for a moment at that remark. To tell the truth, she hadn't thought about it. But she pulled herself together and pointed the gun at the tape again while slowly moving backwards.

"-I had my reasons! That's none of your business!  
-And you really think I'm going to let you go?" Said Swift gravely.

She closed her eyes for a moment, pulled. Of course she'd leave whether he wanted or not!

Luke prayed for a miracle, that if Descole stopped hiding, maybe...

He shook his head. He'll never stop, it was up to him to do something! Then he took a deep breath and said as loud as he could, so he could be heard:

"-Finally, Miss Meredith, how could you still not understand that Jean Descole IS Desmond Sycamore ?!"

All eyes were on the young boy. Descole's only wish was to kill him in every possible and unimaginable way. Swift laughed in his beard while Layton was equally surprised. He never thought Luke would expose his brother's secret like this!

Meredith stood motionless, as if petrified. 

"- Nice try, Luke, but your little plan isn't working."

Her voice was trembling, barely a word out of her mouth.

"-It's the truth! How can you say I'm lying when you've never even seen Descole's face!?!  
-Enough! Didn't your mentor teach you to hold your tongue!?  
-But, my dear, the kid is telling the truth." Swift added.

"-Then I believe him even less since you support what he says!"

Layton watched her for a moment. She was terrified, lost. It was impossible to reason with her while they were still in the Nest. Even if she didn't want his help, he had to act. After all, wasn't it the duty of a gentleman to help a young woman in distress?

"-Meredith, run to the Bostonius, you'll be safe there.  
-Here, why are you helping me? I told you I didn't need it!  
-Please, trust me! Did I harm you before all this?"

The young woman stared at him, round eyes and lowered her gun. If you take away the fact that Layton had pierced her, he had helped her more than anything else.

"-But of course, listen to this gentleman Meredith and my soldiers will catch you and bring you back here. I doubt that this time your little friends will be there to save you."

Swift was watching her, hilarious. He was the master here after all that was still the Nest. They were the prey and the soldiers of the raptors ready to devour them.

Her mind was brooding. What could be done? Leave? At the risk of being caught? She was thinking about what Luke said. No... She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe it! 

She was startled, like she just had an idea. She approached the professor and took something out of his bag and gave it to him discreetly.

"-Why..." He whispered.

"-You're right... I have to trust you.  
-Then get out of here, quick!   
-But...What about you?  
-Don't worry, we'll catch up with you as soon as we can.   
-Are you sure?   
-Sure, you can trust me.  
-Thank you...Mr Layton."

And so she headed for the exit door, reassured but also confident and determined, with her gun pointed at the boss this time.

"-After careful consideration, I'd rather deal with your colleagues than stay in that damn office!  
-You don't realize how stupid you're going to be..."he said.

"-Have you forgotten how much I love risk, Swift ? I know that your guards are waiting patiently for me outside that door.  
-How...  
-I've come to know you, and then it's easy to guess if you think about it..."

She readjusted her glasses.

"-Mr. Layton? I'm counting on you, you know..."

The professor nodded and the young woman gave him a brief smile before kicking the door open and running away.

Indeed, turning around for a brief moment she saw two guards on the ground. They had to wait behind the door, as planned. She did not stop any longer and started running towards the ground floor of the Obsidian Tower.

Swift sighed and stared at his hostages. Descole always had his sword out in case the situation got out of hand, even though it had been going on for quite some time. Luke didn't move an inch. 

Suddenly, a small group of soldiers ran away, much to the surprise of their leader.

"-Boss...the girl!  
-Escaped!  
-Poof! A real madwoman!  
-The others couldn't stop her!"

Descole laughed at the situation, while Swift remained just as calm:

"-Which way did she go?  
-We don't know...  
-She must have gone into the alleyways to escape from the others..."

He readjusted his dark glasses, sighed and walked to the exit.

"-Decidedly you have to do everything yourself... Please take care of my guests. It would be a shame if they escaped too."

The soldiers nodded and their boss left. The four pointed their weapons at the trio. Descole was losing more and more patience, as his brother noticed.

"-Descole, do you think you can handle them?  
-Reassure me, are you at least planning to fool them? The kid could be useful...  
-Hey, I'm not your toy!   
-Hmmm..."

Layton was thinking and looking at their attackers in the corner. Fool them, fool them... How do you do it? Besides, they had to get out of here as fast as they could. Who knows how long Meredith would last?

He suddenly looked up and turned to his apprentice and Descole, all smiles.

"-I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need your full cooperation...  
-In a situation like this, you can count on us, Layton.  
-Descole's right, Professor! So what are we supposed to do!?"


	26. The Hunt | Pt.1

"-Professor, are you sure about this?  
-The soldiers here are pretty dumb, so it won't be very difficult.   
-We don't have time to waste!"

Layton readjusted his top hat and cleared his throat. Then he tried to strike up a conversation with the guards, which was more or less a boat. After all, it was only so the soldiers wouldn't turn their attention to Luke, who meanwhile was quietly stealing an artifact heavy enough to knock anyone out.

Then it was Descole's turn to take a deep breath before he could fully display his acting skills.

"-Let's see Layton, instead of keeping them from looking in their boss's mirror, shouldn't you be thinking about getting us out of here?"

The soldiers looked at each other and exclaimed:

"-Yeah, he's right!  
-Do you know where the mirror is, by the way?   
-Me? You should know, shouldn't you?"

Descole had drawn his sword, and Layton willfully ignored his brother's remark:

"Excuse me, if I may, the Mirror is kept in a box at the back of the room."

Neither one nor two of them, fools that they were, moved to the back of the room to retrieve the case in order to guard it.

The archaeologist gave Descole and his apprentice a knowing glance, a sign that they could take action.

Discreetly, Luke and the masked man placed themselves behind them and knocked each of the soldiers at the extremities so that the quartet collided and fell to the ground, stunned.

"-A piece of cake!  
-Luke, still using an archaeological relic... "Grimaced the gentleman.

"-I'm sorry, Professor, but it was an emergency!  
-Let's get out of here as soon as possible, will you..." Grommela Descole.

*******

It had been raining for a good half hour in the place that was the Nest, TARGENT's HQ, which was undoubtedly dangerous despite the fact that the streets were deserted most of the time. The professor had told her to go to the Bostonius... Easier said than done, the soldiers were on the alert and were swarming everywhere.

She ran as fast as she could through the narrow, dirty alleys of the "city" so as to cover her tracks.

She was soaking wet, but it didn't matter. She was cautious, however, because running in heels in the rain was not the best idea. If she slipped, she would lose time as well as get caught. She hoped Layton would make it fast, who knows how much longer she would last?

She was out of breath, but there was no way she could stop. She was just as lost in her thoughts, remembering the last few hours... She regretted what she had done. But the damage was done, unfortunately for her. 

She remembered those confused faces, who had witnessed this so-called great "revelation". She had been an idiot. Why didn't she ask the Professor directly for help?

Was it really all a question of trust?

She shook her head: she would think about it later! She had to hurry! Once she got there, she would meditate and find Professor Sycamore!

Professor Sycamore...She had bet everything on this mirror, but now that she knew its true properties, it was the final blow. At worst, she would improvise? But she wouldn't give up! She sensed that something was wrong with the whole thing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Especially after what Luke had been cheering for so loudly... It was impossible, she couldn't believe it, there had to be an explanation!? It was probably one of those little ploys again... She had understood that between Luke and Descole, it wasn't crazy love.

She stopped dead in her tracks, mouth wide open. The Bostonius! She could finally see it! She rushed towards the plane, when a group of soldiers landed. She turned quickly to the left, into a small alleyway out of sight, though it was dirty and dark. She listened, her captors were not far away... And not very discreet. 

What was she going to do?

*******

They were running as fast as they could. Where was she? At the Bostonius? That would be a best-case scenario, to tell the truth. But the sight of all those restless soldiers, and the shots ringing out from all over the headquarters, it was unlikely. 

They had dodged a dozen soldiers, somehow, thank God for the weather. Indeed, the rain had not stopped, perhaps it had intensified? And let's not forget the fog that was beginning to reign over the place as the new master of the place.

The trio sneaked into an alleyway where no patrols were allowed. They were exhausted and were buying some time to regain as much strength as possible. It was also the perfect time for some explanations...

Descole slammed his hand violently against the wall just inches away from Luke, who was leaning against it.

This gesture, clearly showing the masked man's anger, had the effect of making Luke jump. As for Layton, he was careful to keep a lookout while shaking his head:

"-May I know what's on your mind, you little-  
-Impudent ? Listen Descole, put away your oversized ego for an hour and face the truth!  
-You don't know what you're talking about, I already told you! "

He was staring at the young apprentice, clenching his fist, still as wound up as ever. Luke stared at him nonchalantly, as if what was happening had become a routine between him and his elder.

"-You don't need to know anything, it's just common sense! Finally put yourself in his shoes!  
-And hurt her? Sycamore is no more, it no longer exists!  
-It's too easy to say that! You're an oracle to assert your claims? You must know better than anyone that fate sometimes holds strange surprises for us!"

Descole uttered a brief, ticked-off grunt. He was right this time.

"-Your silence says a lot.  
-...  
-I know it's difficult, I repeat myself, but try to put yourself in its place."

Descole pulled his hand away from the wall and stood up, never taking his eyes off the young man.

"-You felt betrayed when... The professor revealed his intentions, didn't you?  
-I have nothing to say to you.  
-You may be wearing a mask, but that doesn't hide your emotions, on the contrary! Look, I saw that you got along very well with Miss Victoria. And you're just going to stand there and do nothing, knowing that the place is crawling with soldiers, ready to catch her?!  
-But...  
-And who's to say you won't see her again, eh!?

Luke was staring at Descole with a black eye, mixed with determination. He couldn't stand the proud, selfish behavior anymore.

The man was speechless. He had to admit that Luke had grown up a lot over the years. And he also had to give in to the fact that he wasn't entirely wrong. So he turned to his brother, more determined than ever..:

"-Layton, stay with the kid, I'm going my way.  
-Are you sure about that? It seems risky at the moment..."

He smiled.

"-Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing.  
-In that case, be careful..." Layton concluded, approvingly.

And he left in a hurry, no time to lose!

"-Professor, what are we going to do...?  
-We're gonna have to get to the Bostonius, Luke."

The apprentice gritted his teeth, not very reassured.

"-All right, Professor, let's go then!"


	27. The Hunt | Pt.2

Meredith hadn't moved in at least a good half hour. What can she do? Wait for a miracle to happen, or just run into the pile and risk failing and getting caught? Her brain was at work, and there was no room for error in this situation, especially in a place like this.

From time to time she would sit down and think and then get up again to spy on the Bostonius which was always swarming with soldiers. The icing on the cake, it was starting to rain. Enough to catch a cold, but that was only a detail at the moment.

For the moment she favored the miracle. The question was what kind of miracle to expect...

*******

Descole was running out of breath.

Where was she?

Constantly he had to make his way through the dark alleys of the Nest to avoid the soldiers as much as possible. Where was Swift anyway? 

It's true that he hadn't found him crossed once since they fled. He stopped dead in his tracks and waited behind a wall until one of the groups of soldiers had gone away.

What was he going to do when he found himself in front of her? Tell the truth?

Oh, he would see! The soldiers were gone, so let's go!

He was soaking wet, the rain was getting heavier and heavier, one wondered if a storm would soon be coming.

He stopped in the middle of the race. Was it a piece of purple cloth he had seen?

He looked left, then right and wandered in the direction of what he had seen.

So he hadn't been dreaming. Meredith had her back to him, too busy keeping watch. He approached her at wolf's pace and, with the greatest of delicacy, placed his hand against the young woman's mouth.

Meredith panicked and turned around, her eyes round. Descole withdrew his hand and put his index finger on his lips, a sign of silence.

"-If I expected this kind of miracle..." she whispered, on edge.

"-You'd rather I left you with those lovely soldiers?  
-It'll be all right, thank you. Why are you here? Alone, moreover?"

He sent her their brief adventures and what was decided afterwards.

"-Hm, I see." She finally replied in a dry tone.

She didn't dare to admit that she was more reassured now that she wasn't alone. Although, given the situation, she would have preferred Professor Layton...

"-There's no way I'm staying with you. I don't trust you anymore!  
-What should I say then?"

A long silence followed. He was right, she had used him. She was beginning to feel some remorse.

She wiped off her glasses whose lenses were covered with multitudes of water pearls. Then she raised her head and stared at Descole, frowning:

"-Is it true what Luke said?"

Descole swallowed. The moment he dreaded...

"-Why are you so concerned about this?  
-Your question is stupid.  
-Would you believe a kid?  
-A kid with more sense and intelligence than you? yes!"

The tone was up. She sighed for a moment and squeezed out her wet hair.

"-I have every right to ask you this at last! I don't know who you are, you who've been so discreet since I met you!  
-What about you? Isn't that what you've done?!  
-I had a very good reason, I said it loud and clear!   
-Meredith, calm down. 

-Slow down? We are in the middle of TARGENT's headquarters, crawling with soldiers ready to catch us! Not to mention the fact that you're just sitting there trying to hide behind your stupid mask! And you're trying to lecture me and then order me to calm down!?

-For God's sake, Meree, please!"

She hiccupped, stopping dead in her tracks, her eyes blank in the face of what Descole had just shouted.

"-There's only one person who used that diminutive..."

Descole remained silent in front of the young woman. He just stared into her eyes, her pretty, clear eyes that were fogged with tears.

"-Take off... Take off that mask.  
-Meredith, I-  
-Take it off!"

She screamed it, it was louder than she could hear. The masked man didn't move and kept looking at her for a brief moment. 

Did he have a choice?

Actually, he didn't. He sighed and slowly, with a trembling hand, put his thumb under her mask and carefully removed it, taking care to close his eyes, lest he should cross her gaze.

"-open your eyes.  
-Are you sure of-  
-I asked you to open your eyes...Please."

And he opened his eyes. Meredith was petrified, paying no attention to the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"-Those eyes of such a special color...I would know them in a thousand..."

He put his mask back on.

"-Professor Sycamore...  
-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am. But..."

She wouldn't listen to him anymore. It all made sense now: Sycamore not found, Raymond, the Bostonius, those familiarities, the mask...And then...

"-And a stone, two blows! My friends, we hit hard this time."

The two fugitives turned around, surprised. Swift...With a horde of soldiers. As usual, Descole brandished his sword, which resulted in a dozen guns pointed at him.

"-Guns are stronger than a simple sword, you know that, I hope?  
-Swift, please lower those guns!  
-Or what ?"

He was all smiles. Meredith figured she needed a second miracle. Unfortunately, we shouldn't take too much of the good stuff.

"-I've waited long enough, I'm not letting you go a second time.  
-And I wouldn't let her be at the mercy of TARGENT a second time.  
-Look at that. How about a knight Descole?"

He ticked. He wanted to shoot back but he couldn't.

"-Meredith make it easy on me and surrender. I'll leave your professor out of this."

She hesitated, yes, hesitated. Surrender again? It's what she deserved after what she'd done. But everything she'd done so far... She hadn't done all this for nothing!

"-No way, I won't make the same mistake twice!  
-All right then, I'll have to do it the hard way, and God knows I don't like that way..."

Swift was always so quiet, with a soft tone. It was almost frightening, disturbing. He snapped his fingers and the soldiers came dangerously close.

Two against... A good ten. A crushing victory. Descole didn't know what to do, the slightest misstep would cost him his life.

"-Master, miss!"

The two challenged didn't have time to turn to their voices, their sight was blurred by thick white smoke.

Meredith felt herself being pulled by the arm, while the soldiers and their boss coughed, caught unawares by what had just happened. She could hear them swearing and Swift screaming her name.

She found herself headfirst into the Bostonius, completely turned upside down.

"-Thank God, Raymond, you and your smoke bombs saved us.  
-I only did my duty, master..."

The young woman tried to come to her senses.

"-How...  
-Raymond's smoke bombs are still a great help.  
-...But where are the Professor and his apprentice?"

Descole looked around. Not a trace of them. He looked approvingly at his butler and headed for the exit.

"-Please Raymond, stay with her.  
-Yes, sir."

And he disappeared. Raymond took care to set Meredith up on one of the sofas and loaned her a towel so she could dry off after all that freezing rain. Then he sat down in turn, facing her. He looked at her with his sorry little eyes. She seemed lost, collapsed, tired, sad?

"-Then it was you...  
-Raymond...Excuse me!"

She burst into tears.

"-Come on, Miss..."

He handed her a tissue, a sorry look too. He waited patiently for her tears to dry.

"-If you only knew how relieved I am that you are alive...  
-I...I had no choice...  
-I know that. I don't blame you. The important thing is that you're safe."

She just nodded.

"-Then the professor...Descole...  
-He finally told you, so...  
-I can't believe it...He's so different...Why...Since when?  
-Since you left. He had a lot to deal with. His wife, his daughter...And then you.  
-So he finally got his revenge..."

Raymond nodded in his turn.

"-I don't know what to say...  
-I understand."

Raymond got up and went to make her a cup of tea, it will help her relax. Meredith thanked him warmly and sipped her tea.

"-I think you should discuss this with him later...  
-You're right, Raymond. I'm finally reassured he's still alive..."

Raymond smiled at her.

"-Professor Layton was right... I should have asked him directly for my help, instead of doing all of this scheming...  
-I'm sure Victoria didn't mean any harm, not even you."

She looked at him for a moment and put down her cup slowly, now empty.

"-She...was somewhat blinded. And so was I...I'm very sorry.  
-Master doesn't blame you. Nobody blames you.  
-What do you know, Raymond...?

-In the last few years I've had to deal with a lot of things, each one more surprising than the last. I know the gentleman well and so does Mr. Layton and his apprentice. Mademoiselle, you are not a bad person. You didn't do this just for the fun of it.

-Yes, but... I hurt him... I think he liked Victoria... So to know she was just a disguise...  
-So? It's true that master seemed to like her very much. Perhaps you could...leave her alive? Make it more than a disguise? Just see how it turned out with sir."

She thought for a moment. Raymond was not wrong. 

The butler turned his head to the dashboard of the Bostonius and smiled a reassuring smile.

"-There they are."


	28. What about it ?

"- Raymond, I need to think about this for a little while, could I...?  
-Evidently, miss, you can take all the time you need."

So she hastened into the small separate office without taking the time to lock herself in.

Layton and Luke, followed by Descole, rushed into the Bostonius, both breathless and soaking wet.

"-Raymond, set a course for Rosenberg, please!  
-Right away, sir."

While Raymond was getting the device started, Descole scanned the room, looking for someone.

"-Mademoiselle is in the next room. She's thinking for a few moments."

Luke, now relieved after all this manhunt, gave the masked man a meaningful look, the latter having taken care to tell what had happened between him and the young woman.

Layton was rather amused by Luke's behavior.

"-So you were able to tell her?" Luke was all smiles.

"-I was more interested in showing her yes...  
-You took off your mask! And I thought it was stuck to your face!  
-Luke, come on.   
-Sorry professor, it was too tempting," replied the boy, scratching the back of his head.

Descole preferred to ignore his remark. He avoided reminding him of the coward he had by his side five minutes ago. He sneered at the sweet thought.

"-I'm relieved everyone's better." Raymond added, calmly.

"-I owe you thanks, Descole.  
-For escorting you to the Bostonius? Oh, but it's nothing."

He still had that grin stuck on his face.

"-It's a small victory today, but we'll deal with them again, I'm sure." Mumbled Luke.

"-We'll see about that..." Bid the masked man.

His answer was unusual coming from him, but justified. He will deal with TARGENT later, he had much more important things to deal with from now on.

Descole glanced approvingly at his butler and slipped into the main room...

*******

She'd been quiet for a good ten minutes. She was thinking about everything that had happened.

What about the future now?

_"Knock, knock, knock."_

Three brief strokes that drew her out of her dreams. She breathed in, breathed out, and took on a most calm tone:

"-Yes?"

Unsurprisingly, it was Descole. She gave him a quick little smile, which he gave back to her, before he too rushed into the room, taking care to close the door behind him.

"-Is everything all right?"

she nodded silently, thinking back to the little conversation she'd had with Raymond earlier.

"-Descole, everything I've done I'm... I'm sorry.  
-Don't waste your time with apologies,they were accepted a long time ago. Besides, it's not like you committed murder."

She looked up, surprised.

"-What were you thinking?  
-Everything, nothing, me...  
-So? What are you going to do after all this? Stay...You?"

He said that in an almost muffled voice. Meredith looked at him with an empty look on her face:

"-And you? Will I have a chance to see Professor Sycamore again?"

He hesitated for a moment and couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"-Possibly, but for the time being, no."

She was expecting that answer. She smiled.

"-You finally got your revenge then."

He didn't prefer to answer that.

"-Descole, could you please turn around?"

The request was strange but he complied. He didn't move for a few seconds.

"-You can turn around now."

Then he turned around. Victoria was now facing him, radiant and overjoyed. A radical change.

"-Victoria!?"

He seemed more fulfilled now. Why, he didn't know that.

"-There's no reason for me to stay Meree if Sycamore isn't here.  
-But, you...  
-I've gotten used to it, I feel even better this way, more confident and less of a target, you know?"

She winked at him, all smiles.

"-From now on I'll be your ray of sunshine, no more rain clouds over your head!"

She laughed.

"-And I promise I'll be sincere, no more manipulations...And I won't use my charm to get what I want...At least not on you."

Descole looked at her, falsely desperate. She was unbelievable. She was a piece of work.

"-And as for me, I won't take you for a TARGENT mole anymore, rest assured."

He laughed, to which Victoria replied with a simple, amused sigh.

She began to twiddle a lock of his hair with a teasing smile.

"-Do you know that she was the first thing I saw about you ?  
-My incredible smile?"

He was being sarcastic.

"-Actually no, that's the second thing. It was your shoes.  
-My...Shoes?   
-Same pair as Sycamore. I concluded it was a coincidence. Well, if I had known..."

He looked at his shoes, surprised. Even Layton hadn't noticed when they saw each other again, while he looked like Desmond Sycamore. She had good eyesight as well as an eye for detail.

They still had a lot to say to each other, but they would see that later. Raymond knocked on the door.

"-We've arrived at Rosenberg.  
-It's high time we brought that mirror back and got it over with."

Victoria nodded.

"-Oh, Descole, one last request.  
-Who is it?  
-If you think I've forgotten about the partition, you're wrong! I want to know everything!"

He sighed, amused.

"-It's promised...Vic."

The Bostonius had this time landed only a few meters from Rosenberg. TARGET would not return, so they had nothing more to fear.

Victoria apologized to Layton and his apprentice for the umpteenth time.

"-It will not happen again, I assure you."

They accepted without any harm. Everyone deserves a second chance after all? They had cooperated well with Descole when he had done far more unforgivable things...

The gang headed towards the main square in the valley, where to their surprise, Agnes and Celian were waiting for them.

"-We saw a funny flying thing in the sky, I deduced it was you."

Layton readjusted his top hat, smiling.

"-That's a nice deduction, Celian."

He took out the case in which the real mirror was carefully stored. As Victoria prepared to step forward to apologize for the theft, Layton cut it off:

"-It was TARGENT who stole the mirror, but we were finally able to recover it.  
-I don't know how to thank you...   
-There's no need, Agnes."

He nodded in the direction of the young woman, who was surprised. He hadn't denounced her...

"-Thank you..." she murmured.

"-You should keep it with you, safe and sound," exclaimed Luke.

"-The kid's right, Mom. The damage is done. Rosenberg must regain his former glory!"

Agnes thought for a moment and nodded positively.

"-Yes, you're probably right...  
-There's no point in making war with this Duke!" Victoria added with a smile.

The archaeologist looked at the landscape for a moment.

"-Unfortunately we must leave...  
-Yes, the professor still has a lot of work to do!" asked his apprentice.

Then they parted, with thanks again. The group returned to the Bostonius as they took off for London.

"-Congratulations Layton, you've solved a mystery again.  
-He's solved even two mysteries! " Luke proudly added.

"-That's brilliant! I was proud to see all your intellectual abilities.  
-Oh, but I only did my duty as a gentleman."

They kept talking about everything and nothing. It felt good, though. The Bostonius landed at London Airfield.

"- Well, this is where we part...  
-What do you intend to do now, Miss Victoria?" Raymond asked.

Actually she had been thinking about it for some time and the problem was there: she had no idea.

"-Well...Nothing much to think about except moping around in my shabby apartment...and getting a job.  
-Just that I have a job offer that you might be interested in." Descole replied, readjusting his tricorn.

Victoria arched an eyebrow, while the others didn't say a word, pretending to know how it would end.

"-Say always...?"

The masked man took a desperate false tone mixed with sweet, tender sarcasm:

"-It's just that I'm so busy with my work these days and I definitely need an assistant..."

Victoria opened her eyes and her mouth wide.

"-You want me to be your assistant?"

Her pupils had become stars, she'd guessed sarcasm, but she knew there was sincerity in what he'd said.

"-I'd love to, I mean, if you don't want me to, I'd totally understand. Of course you'll be housed, that goes without saying."

Luke chuckled silently in the back, he was impossible. Layton, he was pretty happy that it ended that way.

The young woman was motionless, so she would go back to her happy everyday life, like before... Wasn't that what she'd been looking for all these years? Her blue eyes glowed.

"-You...Are you serious?  
-More than serious, yes.  
-No, because you... Oh and !"

Emotionally she jumped up and down on his neck with tears of joy in her eyes. Descole was taken to class but let it happen, smiling and light-hearted. She stepped back and cleared her throat to look serious again.

"-Evidently it is with great pleasure that I accept to be your assistant Mr. Jean Descole."

She replied with a teasing smile and curtsy.

Raymond was happy, his master had finally regained some happiness. After the rain comes the good weather, doesn't it?

Layton and Luke said their last goodbyes, confident their paths would cross again sooner or later.

Another mystery solved.


	29. Another Mystery ?

Several weeks had passed since this whole thing happened. Descole had returned to his sinister mansion, hidden from everyone, in the forest of this misty and humid village. Of course he had returned with Raymond and Victoria.

The girl had quickly taken her bearings, as in the good old days. She had been so efficient that Descole no longer spent his life in his office. Their relationship was more than just "colleagues at work", in fact a certain friendship had developed between the two of them.

Raymond continued to be just as helpful, though more talkative since the young woman's return. She even helped him with some of his tasks so that he didn't drown under all that work.

The masked man had told her everything that had happened during the last few years, without of course omitting the famous story of the partition to be returned.

This little story had made her laugh and she had never stopped teasing him with it. Nevertheless, she was pushed back when he had told her about the events of Misthallery's Specter, the Masked Gentleman and his miracles in Monte D'Or, without forgetting Ambrosia and the case of Desmond Sycamore.

"-I like the theatrical and perfidious side of it all, but I'm far from agreeing with it." She had decreed. 

But that had in no way influenced her view of the great Jean Descole.

*******

The rain was pouring down, blurring the view of Misthallery. The weather was cool and not very sunny.

Descole was staring at the soaked window panes, both concentrated and pensive. They were installed in the living room, tea and fire in the fireplace.

Victoria read the World Times as she did every week. Her colleague didn't like to read this kind of "rags strewn with nonsense", as he described it. But it was the only way for her to keep up to date with what was going on around them.

"-A mysterious thief is driving the police in the French capital crazy..." She recited aloud.

Descole turned his head towards her, intrigued.

"-Apparently he's been in several foreign cities...  
-And how does a common thief manage to make such a fuss about him...? "

She went into more detail about the article.

"-Here's weird...  
-Hum? What's weird?  
-Just about everything... He would've robbed the most prestigious banks, wealthiest families.  
-Commonly common.  
-Effectively, but according to eyewitness accounts, the stolen goods mysteriously return to their owners within a matter of days.  
-Special methods..."

In a rustle, she turned the page.

"-He's already earned his share of nicknames... Ghost Thief, The Gentleman Burglar and -"

Her big blue eyes grew larger. Descole gently took the newspaper from her hands and began to read it in turn.

"-Arsène Lupin?  
-Isn't he a character from a novel though...?  
-Yes, it is.  
-I bet Professor Layton won't be long in sticking his nose into this story. " She said with an amused yet worried look.

*******

A young brown-haired girl in a salmon dress was running through the corridors of the University of Gressenheller, eager to find the famous Hershel Layton. Dean Delmona stopped her run just before she was asked again for help with a riddle.

Less reactive than the professor, she was trying to solve it, such was the duty of a Lady. Once this was done, she would start on her way again before rushing to the door with a top hat plaque on it.

She took a few seconds to regain normal breathing before suddenly opening the door.

Layton was sitting at his desk, sipping an Earl Grey, his favorite flavor. He was grading papers and analyzing artifacts at the same time. He was cut off from his activities by a female voice he was beginning to get to know well.

"-Professor!"

He turned around, smiling. 

"-Well, Flora, you seem to be out of breath. Have you been running?"

Flora Reinhold. Soon after this whole thing, the Professor and Luke had been brought to the village of St. Mystere for an inheritance story.

A case that turned out to be just as surprising. A Golden Apple that was actually the daughter of the Baron of the village and the inhabitants who were nothing more than robots.

Original, isn't it?

He had decided to adopt the Golden Apple, this little Flora Reinhold. She was very kind and helpful. She seemed to show a deep admiration for the archaeologist as well.

They'd only been together a few days, Luke having gone on vacation for a while with his parents.

"-A letter of the utmost importance, Professor!  
-Really?"

She smiled awkwardly.

"-It's a bit of an exaggeration, but it was postmarked... And it's from France!  
-From France, you say?"

It was unusual to receive letters from France. He, who was used to receiving letters from England...

Flora handed him the letter, and he hastened to open it to read its contents. She took the opportunity to make some more tea, noticing that the professor's cup was almost empty.

"-What a... !"

She'd almost heard him shout as she poured more tea, which made her a little startled.

"-Look at this Flora..."

She read the letter with great attention, mouth wide open, as if surprised.

"-But it's... !  
-I suspected you would recognize her request." He smiled at her.

"-I suppose you will accept then?  
-Yes, no time to lose! Unfortunately, it's going to happen without Luke...  
-But I'll be there, Professor!" She replied with a falsely annoyed look.

"-Evidently, Flora, I haven't forgotten you.  
-So what are we waiting for then?"

_ **To be continued...** _


End file.
